And I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: What happens when CC becomes pregnant and wants the father to have nothing to do with her nor the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'That witch will never change. As soon as she starts showing feelings, she pushes you away. Why though? What's wrong with being in love? Having someone to care for you? Caring for someone else?'_

His thoughts drifted off to the week prior...

_It was exactly a week ago and the same was taking place as every other day; Fran was trying to win over Mr. Sheffield's affection as she sat on the edge of his desk with her legs crossed and her short skirt riding up her long, thin legs. Maxwell was in the office digging through towers of contracts as CC was on the phone with a choreographer, screaming them into a very unpleasant bowel movement and Niles was just walking into the very office with a tray of tea placed upon it. _

"_I swear, if those actors don't know the dance by Tuesday night you will have the janitors broom up your ass!"_

"_Don't listen to her!" Niles called out hoping the poor soul could hear. "It's really __**her **__broom!" CC shot Niles a glare that would normally put someone into a coma but Niles just smirked at her as he held up the tea pot. "Tea, Miss Babcock?"_

_The blonde angrily slammed the phone down onto the receiver before she put her hand out for the cup of tea._

"_Now what do you say?" he smirked as he held the newly poured liquid out of her reach._

"_Give it to me, or the same goes for you," she nearly snarled as her eyes darted over to Niles' broom that was propped up against the office wall._

_He gulped silently before handing it over and then handing one to Maxwell and then Fran. _

"_Mr. Sheffield, I was wondering if I would be able to take off an hour early tonight? Tomorrow, as you know, I have to cook for the backers party all day and there's quite a few ingredients that I need to purchase for all the hors devours_."

"_Of course, Old Man. You can take off around seven. Good enough?"_

"_Very good. Thank you, Sir."_

_He was one his way to the door ,when he stopped beside the green love seat that had the blue eyed creature seated upon it. "Want me to pick up some dog food?"_

"_Chester doesn't eat that Walmart brand crap." Her eyes never moved from the script she was reading, but her eyes did roll at his ridiculous question. _

"_I meant for your afternoon snack tomorrow."_

_C.C whipped her head to look at the butler and it was almost like steam was blaring out of her nostrils._

_He simply grinned from ear to ear before walking out of the office and swiftly picking up the broom on his way._

_C.C had quite a hard time focusing on the contracts at hand when all she wanted to do was go wring Niles' neck for his comments. So after looking at two more scripts and noticing Nanny Fine had finally left, (how she didn't notice her nasal voice had stopped was beyond her) she stood up and excused herself to the powder room._

_Her intentions were strictly Niles and making him suffer for his remarks just hours ago. She found him in the kitchen, though it was no surprise there, and walked straight up to him. Just in time too, because he had just shut the fridge door and turned around. But before he could move any further she pushed him against the sub zero with the simple pang of her pointer finger. _

_His eyes bored into hers as he wondered what the hell was going on. _

"_Babcock, what in God's name are you doing? This better not be one of your spells that you practice." The smirk on his lips revealed that he wasn't all that disgusted with their closeness._

"_You! Why must you embarrass me in front of-"_

"_In front of who?" He tested. "Mr. Sheffield? The man you're pining after but will never want you because you have no heart? Miss Fine? Because deep down you know she's better than you and you want to be more like her?"_

"_You are out of your freakin' mind! _

"_And you know I'm right." His voice was calm as getting her worked up was always quite fun. _

_C.C's temper was growing hotter as the more calm he seemed, the angrier she became._

"_You have some nerve telling me how I feel." _

_Her finger pressed harder into his chest and Niles winced the slightest in discomfort. Damn, she's strong. _

_He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on the conversation, but his only kept seeming to dart between the open slit in her blouse and her blue piercing orbs. Calm down, Old man. She's like a man herself. She's not sexy in the slightest. She would eat men alive if she wanted to. Oh, what I would give to be able to eat her-_

"_Niles!" _

_He shook his head before coming back to reality, which was the blond-headed witch in front of him. _

"_I said to never speak to me again! Do you hear me?" Her tone was raised and he could see her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. _

_He kept his stance though as he responded in a statement rather than a question. "You don't mean that."_

_Her eyes widened before her free hand clenched. "Now you're telling me what I want? You are unbelievable. I'm telling you exactly what I want and you're pushing that aside. But why should I be surprised. You never cared about what I wanted. You never listened to me. You never showed any sense of-"_

_His lips was on her like it was his last breath. She gasped at the contact but had to be honest with herself; She liked it. She liked it a lot. Her arms wrapped around his neck before her hands moved up to strum through his sandy blond hair. He quickly turned them so she was now pushed against the sub zero and his lips traveled down to her jawline, her neck; sucking on the spot that secretly got her going and pulling a moan from deep inside her chest. How could he know about that spot? Their lips met again and their tongues mesh together in a heated dance before she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, earning her a deep groan from the butler. They were lost in their own world until a crash pulled them apart and their employers voice bellowed from the living room. _

"_Niles' can you clean this up! I seemed to have knocked over a picture frame."_

_Niles rolled his eyes. Why does he have such horrible timing, that man? _

_His eyes then locked on CC's, whom was panting for air. They were still holding onto each other; his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. She watched as a small smile started to tug at his lips and his hand moved up to caress her cheek. But just as she felt the back of his hand against her white skin, she acted as if the contact burned her; quickly ducking under his arm and darting out of the kitchen, the kitchen door swinging behind her._

_And so just like that, the socialite allowed yet another moment to slip away and never bring up again._

Niles scoffed at the questions he asked himself as he pulled the strawberry cheesecake out of the oven. Thankfully no one was home to eat it and he was able to have the first slice himself. Fran and the kids were at the mall and Maxwell had retired early for the night with a head cold. "Who am I kidding? She could never care for anyone."

"Who could never care for anyone? Ooh cheesecake."

Niles' eyes widened and his mouth dropped as his back was turned to the very object of his affection. _Damn it. How does she always do that? And why is she here? I know bats are up at night but this is ridiculous  
><em>

After five seconds of no response, the socialite grew impatient. "Are you deaf, Oven Mitts?" Her pale arms crossed over her chest as she took a stance behind the counter.

"No, but you could make someone go deaf by your loud tone." He turned to face her and had to admit she looked lovely today. Her hair was up in a messy bun with random pieces of blond hair framing her face. Her black pencil skirt was just below her knees and her shear, white short-sleeve blouse was tucked inside it, the top two buttons undone leaving much too the imagination. In fact, a little too much for Niles' liking.

"I think you have me confused with Nanny Fine." A smirk spread across her face and he mocked her smirk.

"Believe me. You could never be confused for Miss Fine."

CC's smirk faded and morphed into a glare.

"Just fill my tea cup, would you?"

Niles picked up the tea pot that was resting on the stove top and held it away from her. "What do you say?"

CC glared at him before her eyes softened and the memories of last week entered her mind. "Uh, never mind," she stuttered. "I'm not thirsty." She dropped the empty mug on the counter before rushing out of the kitchen, the door swinging behind her, just as it did last week.

**Wow, did I realize how much I missed writing. I'm so happy to be back and hope at least a couple people are happy to see my name under a story, as well. I'll try my hardest to update once a week and if I'm feeling creative, maybe twice. ;) Leave reviews! They always help in encouraging me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Niles knew he couldn't allow her to get away from him again. Seeing her run out of the kitchen made his heart break. He wouldn't allow it to happen a second time. Not for his own wants and needs but for hers as well. He saw the way she looked at him the next two days. Or more so the way she **didn't **look at him. It was like looking at him was only hurting her more but she obviously got over that feeling as today she went back to her old ways; putting a wall up to hide her feelings. Until now. Who knew C.C Babcock, the Ice Queen, had feelings. He chuckled softly at the thought before shaking his head.

He set the tea pot down and ran out of the kitchen and through the dining room. Just as she was about to turn the corner and make her way into the hallway, leading to the office, he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around and face him.

The look of fear and hurt was evident in her once soft blue eyes and it only made him want to take her in his arms and never let her go. How could a woman so cruel and heartless one minute, look so vulnerable and broken another? Though he feared if he did that, he could never show her just how much he wanted her if she happened to break the most important part he needed to do that. He squirmed at the thought.

"Let go of me, Toilet Breath," she hissed not wanting to wake Maxwell. She ripped her wrist out of his hand but it was too late; he had already blocked her way to exit the sitting room. "What do you want?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips and Niles couldn't help but stare at her curves. When he finally moved his eyes up to meet hers, he noticed the small blush that crept over her cheeks until an annoyed face replaced it.

He shook his head as he tried to think of what he was doing there. "Will you just talk to me, Woman? My God, you could drive a man insane with your actions!"

Her annoyed stare turned into an annoying smug for Niles as she crossed her arms over her chest, secretly for her own protection.

"Whatever do you mean, Niles?" Her voice was sweet, that it was nearly nauseating for him. He was ready to just forget the whole thing, but remembering the look in her eyes as she dashed out of the kitchen for the second time made up his mind and he stood his ground.

"You!" He looked around a bit before he lowered his voice. "You act like your horrible self one minute and then the next you're-" He lowers his voice even more for his coming words. "You're kissing me in the kitchen."

"I did not start that kiss and you know it," she growled with her finger in the air.

_Oh what that growl does to me… _"Yes, but you didn't stop it. Neither of us did until we heard that crash."

"And thank God for that, because the kiss was revolting." Her last word dripped out like venom and it caused a shiver in Niles' back as if the poison was seeping into his veins.

"You don't mean that." He tried his hardest to make it seem like a fact but her words were making him less confident and almost made him wish he never ran after her. **Almost**.

"Oh yes, I do. I could never spend my life kissing a servant like yourself, you cold, miserable, low life of a man." Her chest was rising and falling in anger and, secretly, lust and Niles couldn't take his eyes off her bosom as they bounced inside her blouse. _Why must she always insist on leaving a few buttons undone? _

His eyes traced the length of her body up to her eyes again and he saw the hunger in them. And for once he was afraid of her. Afraid that she'd push him away. Or worse; she'd lead him on for a few hot kisses and then run away as soon as there was a possibility that someone would catch them in an embrace. While he didn't want to give up on her and what they could have, he felt maybe it was best to. And so, he took a step back and stepped aside. Allowing her to pass him and allowing them to go back to normal. Whatever that was. Yet, what happened surprised him. She stepped forward. Not to the side of him to leave, but in front of him to be closer to him. To feel his body heat against hers and to feel his breath against her cheek as his nerves got the better of him.

_What in God's name is she doing? Stay calm, Niles. Just pretend that none of this phases you. Don't let her see inside your head. _Though his body betrayed him, as his other head started to surface. _Shit. _

CC noticed his nerves and looked down to keep him from seeing her own._ Why does he do this to me? Ever single time? I'm C.C Babcock for heaven's sake! No man can make me nervous._ She then caught sight of his little friend and couldn't help the sultry laugh that escaped her lips, only waking his member even further. _Well, well, well. This could be fun…_

She looked up at him with a tantalizing smirk and reached her hand up before caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. _JUst mess with him a little bit. Oh I love when he leaves a little scruff..._

Niles' eyes widened at the contact. That's_ what I did just before she ran away. Is she continuing where we left off? _His mind was racing with questions and the only thing that came out was a soft groan when they both heard the kitchen door open and the voice of Fran Fine.

"Nyules! Are you home? I got a recipe I want you to try!"

Niles huffed in frustration before he looked at CC who dropped her hand and gave him a look. What was it? Apologetic? No. CC Babcock didn't apologize for anything. And yet, there it was; written all over her face before she walked past him and into the office, where she was sure to raid Mr. Sheffield's liquor pantry. "I need a stiff drink."

Looking at the watch on his wrist and seeing he had time before retiring for the night and to get out of making any recipe tonight, he made his decision.

"I need a cold shower."

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I already have quite a few chapters done, so I think you'll be seeing this updated frequently :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling quite generous today ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Taking out the Rye whiskey from the liquor cabinet that CC insisted Maxwell put into the office, she opened the bottle before grabbing herself a large shot glass that was resting on top of the cabinet and pouring herself a hearty serving of the burning liquid. She walked over to the desk and rested her hand on the wooden surface before downing the liquid, shivering as it scorched her throat, a feeling she had gotten a little too used to in the last twenty years of working with Niles and the Sheffield family. "Maybe getting caught all the time is a sign…"

Niles was in the shower, allowing the cold pellets of water to wash over his body as he scrubbed at his flesh, moving from his arms to his chest. "How is it that every time she gets close something pulls us apart?" he grumbled to himself as he let the washcloth travel down between his legs. "I mean, if she really wanted me, she wouldn't let someone else get in the way. She'd just go for it. She wouldn't act as if she forgot about it days later." Although CC obviously hadn't forgotten about that day, since the simple task of Niles holding the tea pot up and asking her to say 'please' affected her so much she ran from the room. Even when things start to go well again, someone comes in and messes it all up. "Maybe getting caught all the time is a sign…"

CC was on her fifth drink now, and feeling the affects of the alcohol as she tried to focus at the script in her hand but it was no use. The alcohol had won and all she could think about was that damn butler.

"Why does he always get into my head when I'm drunk? Why can't I think of him this way when sober? I know why. Because I refuse to allow mtself to!" She quickly looked around in fear, hoping no one had heard her outburst for she did not need anyone to see her this way. She looked down on herself to see her legs tucked under her butt and her blouse pulled out of her skirt. Not sure how that happened.

Her thoughts were pulled from her, though, when Fran walked into the office.

"Oh. Hiya, Miss Babcock. Did Mr. Sheffield go somewhere? Where's Niles?" she nanny asked as she scanned the room before seeing the shot glass in the blond's hand. "Bad night?"

"First off, I don't own Niles despite some people believing so. Therefore, I have no idea where that ugly old man is. Second of all Maxwell has retired for the night and mine is going just fine, thank you." She took another sip of her whiskey before shuddering at the burn it left behind. "Now, I'm sure you're going to want to go upstairs and find him right, correct?"

Fran narrowed her brows at her before she smirked. "No, Miss Babcock, that's you."

And with that remark, the nanny skipped out of the office to make her way upstairs for the evening.

C.C tightened her free fist at the nanny's response before roughly standing up from the loveseat. She finished off the liquor in her glass and set it on top of the cabinet. She straightened out her blouse and tucked it back into her skirt before marching out of the office to make her departure. Though she didn't get very far as she ended up being overcome with a dizzy spell and sat herself down on the couch. While CC could normally take quite the amount of liquor, tonight was not her night, and she ended up passing out on the Sheffield sofa.

After towel drying his hair and then wrapping it around his waist, Niles made his way into his bedroom to dress for the night. Though sleep didn't find Niles so easily and he tossed and turned for the following hour.

He hit his fists on either side of him in frustration while looking up at the ceiling.

"Snap out of it, Niles. She doesn't want you. That look she gave you before walking away was probably out of pity for your soul. She could never want you." Realizing a pep talk was not going to help him enter dreamland, he decided maybe some warm milk would help him out.

As he made his way toward the staircase he decided to check to make sure the front door was locked for the night.

He walked toward the door and turned the lock before hearing a small groan. Turning around he quickly rubbed his eyes, hoping they weren't deceiving him.

There on the sofa in the Sheffield sitting room, was none other than the very woman that invaded his thoughts.

He slowly walked up to the couch before circling it as he stared at the gorgeous creature before him.

"What is she still doing here?" he whispered to himself before he leaned down to pick her up into his arms. Smelling the alcohol on her breath his question was answered.

He sighed to himself as he stood up with her in his arms and made his way upstairs and into the guest room where he carefully placed her down on the queen-sized bed. He took her heels off and placed them on the floor beside the bed. Pulling the folded comforter up from the bottom of the bed and draping it over her body, he smiled faintly at the soft look etched on her face; The only movement coming from her chest as it rose and fell from her steady breathing.

Niles took one more look at the goddess before him, before walking to the door.

"What I would give to lay next to you," he whispered before shaking his head and opening it slowly.

"Don't go..."

He froze with his back to her as her voice sounded so vulnerable and soft. He slowly turned around to see C.C. trying to sit herself up but the alcohol won out and she only placed her head back on the pillow and pulled the covers up to her chest as if for protection from her feelings.

He slowly walked out of the room as CC watched with a pained expression.

_Where is he going? Doesn't he know I'm giving him the OK to be around me?  
><em>

Niles walked into his bathroom and retrieved a cup of water and two tylenols before bringing them back to CC and silently handing them to her. He grabbed the desk chair and pulled it over to the bed, sitting down on it and awkwardly watching her as she took the capsules into her mouth and sipped the water.

"Thank you," she said softly before handing him the empty Dixie cup. He nodded and placed it on the desk behind him.

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock," he said in the same soft tone. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He figured he could just wait until she fell asleep before leaving the room.

"Are you staying?" she asked anxiously. "For the night."

He was surprised by her invitation, but found himself nodding. _Shit._

Though seeing the soft smile on her face only made him pleased with his voiceless answer.

He watched her close her eyes before her chest started to rise and fall again and he knew she was sleeping.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He looked around the room, realizing he was confined to the chair all night. If he thought he was going to have a hard time falling asleep earlier, he was in for a new challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Niles woke up the next morning, the blond was no where to be seen. Thinking she might have just went to use the restroom, he looked down to see her heels were gone as well. "Well that was nice," he spoke sarcastically to the empty room before he stood up and tried to get the kinks out of his neck with the back of his hand. "I should have known that would happen."

Checking the time on the alarm clock beside the bed, he gasped at the realization that breakfast was expected in an hour. He ran into his bedroom and showered and dressed for the day, before running his hands through his disheveled hair as he ran down the stairs into the kitchen. "There is no way I'm going to get breakfast onto the table in forty-five minutes."

Ignoring the fact that the family would know it wasn't his cooking, he grabbed the phone book and dialed Ihop before ordering a plethora of breakfast items. Thankfully it would be delivered there in forty minutes. Just enough time for him to get them onto plates before the family came down and waited for him in the dining room.

His thoughts quickly went to C.C. once he was able to get a breather. _Where could she have went? I mean was she feeling that much better that she would drive ho-_ His heart suddenly stopped at the thought of CC driving home. He didn't even know if she drove to the mansion yesterday so if her car wasn't on the street there was still a possibility she had operated a vehicle on her own.

He picked the phone and quickly dialed the stupid woman's number before listening to the dial tones. _Please answer. Please answer. _

Back at C.C's apartment, the hung-over woman was also experiencing an excrutiating head cold.

"Great," she groaned as she walked into the bathroom to splash water on her face. Though she was pulled from her task when her phone started screaming. Or so it sounded like such, as her hangover was in full effect.

Ready to kill who was ever on the other end, she angrily walked up to the phone and ripped it off the reciever. "What!"

Niles pulled the phone back in shock before smirking to himself as he placed the phone down to disconnect them. There was no way he was going to let her know he actually cared about her well being.

C.C gasped hearing the dial tone and screamed as she put it slammed it back onto the receiver before storming back into the bathroom.

"How in the world did I end up in the guest room with Niles sleeping in the chair beside me?" she asked herself as she stared at her appearence in the mirror. "What was I thinking? Why is it only when I'm drunk can I show even a smidge of feelings toward that man?" She turned on the faucet and gathered a handful of water into her hands before splashing her face. Grabbing the cotton towel on the rack she dried her face before looking at her warn out, cold stricken features.

This was not going to be a good day.

Niles had gotten everything onto dishes, plates and trays and set them up on the dining room table just in time before the family came down for breakfast.

"Mm everything smells amazing, Niles," Fran smiled as she pulled her chair out and sat down before helping herself to some sausage links and pancakes.

"Thank you, Miss Fine," he said absent mindedly as he waited for the object of his affection to walk through the dining room doors.

As if on que, the less than glamourous CC Babcock walked into the dining room without as much of a 'hello, hello'. He could tell she was in pain as she didn't have that natural stroll as she normally did or her usual cheerful announcement of her arrival.

Instead, she sat herself down at her usual seat and before she could even utter a sound, Niles had placed a cup of orange juice in front of her ,along with two Tylenol capsules without so much as even a glance. She looked up to smile a thank you but he had already left her side and was back to his standing position beside Maxwell.

CC silently took her medication and ate her breakfast as the rest of the family talked about what they'd be doing this weekend. CC was thrilled that it was Friday for Sunday she would be off work for the day.

No one seemed to notice though, as she sneezed three times during breakfast and used her napkin as a tissue to blow her nose before stuffing the napkin into her purse.

Except Niles that is.

_She looks horrible. Well_ _not horrible for she could never look horrible if I'm being honest but she definitely does not look her usual made up self. I can tell she tried but then again, she'd never have to try with me. Seeing her last night was proof of that._

He shook his head as he knew he shouldn't be thinking of her this way. They were enemies and she was simply in one of her vulnerable drunk states last night. It's happened before. Then again, it never ended up with her sleeping in the same room as him.

When everyone finished their meals, they said their goodbyes for the day before the Sheffield children went off to school and Fran left for her nail appointment.

"C.C, I'll be in the offer. I have quite the proposition for you for our next play."

"Of course, Maxwell. I'll- I'll- Ahhh chuu!"

Niles scrunched his nose and Maxwell raised a brow at the loud sneeze that escaped the producer's mouth and into her hand.

She quickly dug her clean hand into her purse before pulling out the same napkin she used to wipe her nose before cleaning her hands. Realizing that was a disgusting idea, she reached for another **clean **napkin and dried her hands.

After she finished removing the loose snots from her nostrils, she looked up and realized the men were staring at her. She become red in the face before she stood up and tried to act like nothing happened. "I'll meet you in the office, Maxwell. And with that, she walked out of the kitchen with the men's gazes on her.

Niles sighed softly as he watched her leave. _She doesn't look good_. _Of course, that dense man wouldn't do anything about it and just assure me she was in fine condition. _

"Thank you for breakfast, Niles. But next time can you ask Ihop for those mini chocolate chip pancakes?"

Niles watched a smug Maxwell got up from his chair and place his napkin on the table before walking out of the dining hall.

"Oh course, Sir." The emotionless tone in the butler's voice was not hard to miss.

It was hard enough to concentrate at all with Maxwell continuing to talk to her while she tried to read over a contract but she also had to deal with her head cold **and **hangover.

She kept looking at the clock but every time it was only fifteen minutes later. She finally gave up trying to read or listen to the producer and excused herself from the office.

Walking into the kitchen she found Niles preparing lunch.

_Shit. Stay calm. You knew he was in here. Don't pretend you didn't want to be around him. _"Are you ever out of this kitchen? Didn't you just 'make breakfast?'" she asked putting air quotes around her final words before she reached for a napkin and blew her nose.

He chuckled softly before he went into the pantry and handed her a box of Dayquil gel caps.

"Thanks." She slowly took the box before she punched the pills out of the blister pack and got up, walking to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"May I ask you something about last night?" His nerves were evident as he shakily cut the raw zucchini into slices.

CC froze with her back to him as she still hadn't shut the fridge door yet. She silently scolded herself. _And this is why you don't go looking for him, Babcock._

"Actually, I really need to get back to work. We have so much to do and you need to finish making- whatever it is you're making. She quickly shut the fridge door before hurrying out of the kitchen, leaving a baffled Niles behind. He sighed heavily before he went back to his chopping, trying his hardest to not pretend it was C.C's head_. Infuriating, that woman. _

It was just rounding noon when Niles walked into the office with the tray filled with zucchini bread and two plates of breaded chicken breasts. He handed one to Maxwell before handing one to CC. He wanted to ask if she was feeling better but his question was answered when she sneeze and started a coughing fit just after he handed her the filled plate.

"All right, that's enough!"

Niles and CC both stared at Maxwell in shock as his hands were planted firmly on the desk.

"I can't take the sneezes and coughing fits anymore. C.C, you're obviously sick…"

"Well duhh," Niles mumbled which earned him a glare from Maxwell and quickly lowered his head. "Sorry, Sir."

"Maxwell, I'm fine. I prom- prom- ahh chuu!"

Niles smirked at the sick dog in front of him and Maxwell simply shook his head. "C.C. go home. Take tomorrow off if you need to and I'll see you Monday."

She sighed softly before she stood up and handed Niles the tray before grabbing her briefcase.

"I'll put your lunch in a doggie bag," he smirked as he followed her out of the room. He was secretly thrilled she was going home so she'd get some rest but he tried to show his feelings were because he was just happy she was going home in general.

"Don't bother. I'm going home and I'm going to sleep."

He walked in the living room with her and placed the tray down on the coffee table before walking back up to her and helping her put her coat on. "Now, don't force yourself back here so soon," he smiled irritatingly.

She rolled her eyes at him as she allowed him to slip her coat on her shoulders and she shivered at the feeling of his warm hands when he fixed the collar.

"Believe me; I won't."

He chuckled softly before he opened the front door for her and watched her walk to her BMW before getting inside and disappearing into the city.

He sighed softly, wishing he could have drove her home but he was afraid of showing any more feelings than he already had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to Ladybrin, Lucky Starz, and CCandNiles4ever for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter lives up to the fun I had writing it!**

Chapter 5

The next two days were horrible for Niles. While he pretended that he was having a great weekend without C.C there to annoy him, he was aching for her company. Every time the kitchen door would open, he would quickly look up, hoping it was the blonde herself. Or when the doorbell would ring, he would hurry to the door before seeing through the glass door that it was not his C.C Though in reality, he knew she was much too sick to even leave her bedroom. And when Sunday came, he once again, had no idea what to do with his day off. One would normally love having a day off work, and while he did love not having to answer to anyone or clean anything, C.C was off as well on Sundays and he missed seeing her face and hearing her voice.

Niles had been in his bedroom, towel drying his hair after his shower when he heard Mr. Sheffield through the intercom.

"Niles, could you come into the office for a moment, please?"

"My day off and I still have to listen to him," he mumbled before walking over to the intercom and holding down the button. "Of course, Sir. Just allow me five minutes."

"Very good. Thank you, Old man."

Niles sighed as he slipped into khakis, a blue polo shirt and then a pair of socks and loafers rather than the slippers he was hoping to stay in for the night and headed down the staircase.

"Wow, Niles. You clean up nice when you're not working," Fran grinned as she noticed him while she was looking in the mirror.

He smiled politely as he made his way downstairs. "Thank you, Miss Fine. I prefer these to the suits I wear every day."

"I bet the ladies do too." She let out her nasally laugh as she turned her attention back to the mirror and her task at hand of adding to the volume in her hair.

Niles smiled at her comment and made his way into the office to see Maxwell on the phone. He put his finger up to let Niles know he'd be right with him so Niles took a seat at the green settee, breathing in when he got a whiff of C.C's trademark floral scent. His thoughts drifted to the blonde as he wondered what she was up to…

"Damn it. I have all day to do whatever the hell I want and I can't do anything without seeing that man's face." C.C was pacing her living room in her Victoria's Secret red flannel pajama pants and white T-shirt as she twisted the damp curls of her blond head for she had just gotten out of the shower as well. She was feeling a lot better now that she had a couple days of antibiotics in her system and about five doses of Dayquil and Nyquil but her head was still clouded with thoughts of the Sheffield butler. She looked down to see her dog pawing at her leg and she groaned. "All right, all right, you little mutt. Come on. I'll feed you."

Niles waited impatiently for his employer to get off the phone and when he finally did, Niles sat up straight to hear what his boss had to say.

"Niles, I talked to C.C today and she's doing much better. She'll be coming back to work tomorrow."

"And you're telling me this because you want me to warn the villagers?"

Maxwell gave him a displeasing look before continuing.

"No. I'm telling you this because there was work she needed to finish for tomorrow but because she was sick, she was unable to. Now I know it's your night off, but I'm asking you to take this folder to C.C so she could get started on them tonight and hopefully finish for tomorrow.

Niles was internally fuming by this time. Not only did he have to do something work-related on his night off, but Maxwell was admitting to Niles that he just didn't bother to do the work for C.C for once and was making her do it on her night off. Of course he couldn't express how he felt if he wanted to keep his job as well as save face when it came to his feelings for the woman, so he simply nodded his head and stood up before taking the folder from the man across from him.

"Thank you, Niles. I appreciate it."

Niles mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the office and into the foyer to grab his coat.

"I can't believe he's giving me orders on my day off. And he's giving Miss Babcock orders. I hope she knows I'm coming or she's in a for a big surprise." He chuckled at the thought and was now excited to see the Bitch of Broadway in her natural habitat.

As he arrived at her penthouse he grew nervous. He had only been there once but it was outside her apartment to pick her up for an award's ceremony he was escorting her to. He planned on meeting her at her door but she was already walking out of the building by the time he exited the town car.

_I know she won't allow me inside so I don't know why I'm so nervous._

CC was just sitting down with her glass of scotch, disregarding the fact that she had medication in her system, when she heard the doorbell and her dog started screaming his little head off.

"Damn it. Who the hell could that be?" She stood up from the couch and placed her glass of burning liquid on a coaster that rested on the coffee table before walking to the door. "Chester, shut up!" She screamed before she ripped the door open and froze in her place.

Niles' eyes widened as he took in her ensemble. For trying to look nothing more than comfortable, Niles thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. He had never seen her without makeup or her hair done or even out of her designer clothes, so seeing all of it, or in this case, none of it, was definitely new to him.

His eyes traveled from the slippers on her feet, over her long legs draped in red flannel before they rested on the curves of her hips in the simple white T-shirt. When he looked up and saw her damp hair he quickly noticed her staring at him in confusion and frustration.

"What is so damn interesting? And what is that?" _My God, he looks so good out of his work clothes. I never noticed how toned his arms were.  
><em>

He quickly looked down to see the folder he was holding was what she was referring to, and he handed it over.

"Mr. Sheffield wants you to look over these contracts since you were sick yesterday."

He knew she was angry by the shake of her body and her gritted teeth and he felt bad for her for he knew exactly what she was feeling. Here he was delivering contracts to his arch nemesis on his own day off.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I simply tell him I'm feeling better and will be at work tomorrow and he takes that as if I want to work tonight? I can't stand that man!"

Niles closed his eyes at the shrill of her voice and took the folder from her hand before he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back slowly, stepping inside as well, before shutting the door behind him to keep the neighbors from complaining.

"Miss Babcock, I know you're angry. Believe me, I didn't want to come over here and give you this folder on my day off." He raised the folder in his hand before dropping it onto the table beside the door.

She started to relax at the touch of his hand before she let out a deep breath as her eyes landed on the folder on the end table. When she finally calmed down, but not enough, she looked back at Niles who was for once, with the help of her slippers, eye level with her.

"Want a drink?"

He nodded his head with a small smile before he followed her into the living room and thanked her when she handed him a glass of Scotch.

"Should you really be drinking with medicine in your system?" he asked as he looked at the Dayquil box next to the bottle.

"Believe me, I've already asked that question and now that you're here in my apartment the answer is a definite 'yes.'

He shook his head with a small smile before taking a sip of the scotch.

It didn't take long, and soon Niles was completely plastered.

"OK, OK. Truth or dare."

The odd couple was playing a game of Truth or Dare and even though CC was just as drunk as Niles, she knew better than to pick Dare.

"Truth."

"Oh, come ooooooon," he groaned before taking another swig of his sixth drink.

C.C giggled at the state he was in and shook her head. "Come on, Butler Boy. Give me a question."

"All right, all right. Have you ever liked someone below your class?"

With C.C. knowing Niles was just as drunk as herself and neither would remember any of this tomorrow, she decided to be truthful.

"Yes."

Niles tilted his head and leaned closer to her to press her to continue. "And..?"

"And what?' she pressed with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Who is it, woman?" He stood up in suspense and stared her down.

She released a throaty laugh and the sultry tone, as well as the drinks, seemed to arise something in Niles' pants but he quickly placed his glass in front of his trousers to keep it from being exposed. Standing up as well, she was just inches from his face before whispering. "You."

His eyes would have shot out of his head if it weren't for the veins keeping them intact and he slowly leaned down, never moving his eyes from hers as he placed the glass on the table. She watched as he slowly stood back up to catch her eyes. _Is she messing with me?_

The look in her eyes proved she wasn't, but he couldn't seem to move. All he wanted to do was grab her and make her his, but the fear of this possibly being a joke was keeping him at an emotional distance. "Me?"

She felt a smile tug at her lips before she brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face, watching his eyes close at the contact. When he finally opened them again, blue eyes were on blue eyes as they just stared at each other before he whispered. "This is where we left off-"

Before he could even breathe after finishing that sentence, CC pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss and his arms went securely around her waist, pulling her closer and earning him a moan from the witch who cast a spell on him. Her hands went around his neck and she pressed her chest to his, letting Niles feel her soft bosom pressed against him.

When the need for air was mutual, they pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes. It didn't last long though for their lips crashed together once again and he picked her up into his arms. "Which way?" he panted as her lips covered his jaw line and collarbone with soft, wet love bites.

She pointed to the room and he quickly carried her into it, nearly tripping over the Pomeranian before he placed her onto the bed.

She reached up and started to tug his polo out of his khaki's before she pulled it up and off his head, grinning at his messed up hair.

Niles made the next move as he took a hold of her pajama bottoms and pulled them down her long, lean legs; exposing her matching red lacy panties. He looked back up at her and grinned from ear to ear which only made C.C's heart grew. She loved knowing that the man she had been craving returned the feelings.

Before either of them knew it, they were both completely naked and Niles anxiously leaned down and reached for his wallet to pull out a condom.

C.C stopped him though as her hand grabbed his wrist and she looked into his eyes. "I've got it covered," she whispered.

He nodded slowly with a smile, knowing that meant she was on some birth control before he dropped the wallet and lowered himself to take her mouth with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niles' eyes fluttered open as a smile was still securely painted on his face. While he was drunk last night, he still remembered what happened and the hangover didn't keep the smile off his face for he couldn't be happier of the events that took place. He turned and glanced at the gorgeous creature beside him. "My God, you're beautiful," he whispered before he reached to place a hand along her cheek. Only he froze when he noticed the clock on her nightstand. 5:43.

_Shit_.

He quickly stood up and redressed looking around quickly before spotting a pad of paper on her desk and then a pen just a couple feet away. He jotted down a note as much and as he didn't want to, he hurried out the door with guilt in his heart.

"I don't want to leave her," he sighed as he quickly jumped into the town car and started it up, "but I'll be fired if I'm late with breakfast again and I can not show up with Denny's this morning." He pulled out of the street and drove off into the city to return to the Sheffield mansion.

C.C's eyes tightened shut at the feeling of light burning through her closed lids and the hangover she was experiencing. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself naked, wrapped in nothing but the satin white sheets of her queen-size bed before spotting a note on her nightstand. Reaching over she nervous picked it up.

_My Dearest CC,_

_While I hate to leave you before you awake, duty called. I will see you today at the mansion though. I can not wait to see your gorgeous face._

_-Butler Boy._

CC's hands trembled as she held the note in her hand before she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and released all her nerves as well as the strong drinks from last night. "I can't believe this," she finally spoke as he held herself up by the toilet seat while she continued to shake. "I- I slept with Niles." Her mind went back to just the night before…

_C.C's hands were grazing his biceps as she laid under him. "Oh Niles, please. Just take me. I can't take this damn teasing anymore."_

_That soft chuckle that escaped his lips as they caressed her stomach only aided in her arousal. "But that's how we work, Babs. I tease, you moan," he spoke as he looked up at her and gave her his famous smug before he gathered her up into his arms and finally made them one. _

"Oh my God," she screamed. "Holy- I- I can't go into work today. I just can't. I can't **ever **go into work again. I'll have to quit." Her tone and the look in her eyes said nothing but 'crazy.' "That's what I'll do. I have more than enough money to support myself. I'll quit. Yeah. Okay, that's settled."

She smiled to herself before it quickly faded. "What am I saying? I can't just quit. As much as Maxwell makes me want to pull my hair out and Nanny Fine's voice makes my ears bleed, I do love what I do. And I love being around-" her eyes widened as she realized she cared about Niles more than she thought. "We slept together and I barely remember it. Obviously, he probably thinks we're together now but I can't let that happen. I'll- I'll tell him I have a date tonight. Yeah, that should work. Then he'll take it as believing what happened was a mistake and that I have no feelings for him." C.C nodded to herself as she tried to believe that was what was best.

Back at the mansion, Niles was anxiously waiting C.C's arrival as he stood next to his employer while they ate their breakfast. He was ready to take her in her arms and give her a passionate kiss to welcome her. But that time never came as the children had already left for school and Fran made her way upstairs to change for the day.

Niles became more nervous as the minutes went by. _Where is she? She's always here for breakfast on Mondays. _

"Niles, when CC arrives, send her into the office."

He nodded absentmindedly as he watched his employer drop his napkin onto the table and walk out of the dining room.

Niles sighed as he started to clean up and just as he was stacking the last dish into the dishwasher, he heard the doorbell and he quickly dried his hands with an anxious smile before running out of the kitchen and into the living room to answer the door. His smile only grew as he saw his beloved outside and he quickly opened it with a smile etched on his face. Only that smile faded when he watched her walk right past him and shrug her coat off.

"Uhh hi?"

"Niles, make me a cup of coffee. I'm going to need all the energy I can get."

His smile returned to his face as he assumed she meant being with him later on.

"I can't fall asleep on my date tonight after all."

If you could get stabbed in the heart and live, Niles was living it. "What? You- you have a date? Even- even after last night?"

CC turned to look at his face and she saw the pain all over it. As much as she knew she was hurting him, she knew this was right. "Niles, last night was a mistake and I'm surprised you even remembered it after the drinks you had. Do you even remember how we got into that predicament?" _Please say no, please say no. How the hell could I have initiated it by telling him he was the lower class fool that I wanted?_

He thought a moment before lowering his head. "Well… no." He sighed in disgust for himself as he didn't even know how they got to the bedroom. He only remembered from the moment they got into her bedroom to the next morning. And what a night it was.

"Exactly. Neither of us know and that's probably for the best since we both know we could never be together. You're a butler. I'm an heir. You scrub toilets, I manage your pension plan."

Niles was fuming with anger at her words. "How could you say that after what ha-!"

"CC, there you are." They both froze before turning their heads to see their employer in the doorway of the hall. "Niles, I asked you to send C.C into the office. Come on, C.C. We have a lot of work to catch up on after your day off. Did you bring the contracts that Niles brought you last night?"

Niles rolled his eyes. _Of course he wouldn't notice I was missing last night. _He sighed heavily before walking past the woman and into the kitchen once again.

As Max walked back toward the office, CC unwillingly did the same as she stared at the swinging door the butler just walked through before it was out of sight, her stomach in knots. _He hates me. And not the hate we've always shared. This is deeper. This is sickening. _

Tears started to well up in her dead blue eyes as she realized the worst thing that could possible happen was a reality_. _

"I've lost my best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

"What was that, C.C?"

She was joggled from her thoughts and quickly turned her attention to the full headed producer who was sitting back at his desk, eying her with a perplex stare.

"Uh nothing. Just repeating a line from one of the scripts I enjoyed. Let's get to work, shall we?" She sat herself down on the settee before picking up the ignored folder and opening it up.

Back in the chicken, Niles was skinning defrosted chicken breasts imagining it was C.C.

_How the bloody hell could she do that to me? I though she truly cared and wanted to finally make this work. Now, she's going on a date? Less than 24 hours after we made love? Well. had relations. No. No it __**was **__love. I know what I feel for her and even though I'm still confused as to what she felt for me that's obviously only there when she's drunk._

That night around seven, CC was getting ready to leave, grabbing her coat and slipping her arms through the sleeves as Niles was dusting coffee table. And while she knew she lost her best friend she still couldn't help but push him further into a depression.

"Well I better run. My date with Chandler is in an hour. He's taking me to The Rainbow Room." she purred causing an unnecessary pull in Niles' groin.

_Stop it, you fool. She's purring for another man. Gah, she's so infuriating. _He never answered her with her words but with actions as he walked to the door and opened it, stepping aside so she'd get the memo.

Her eyes widened a fraction before she lifted her head up and strolled out the door, only for Niles to slam it behind her.

She jumped at the noise before she pulled her fur coat closer to her chest and walked to the cab that was waiting for her on the street.

Niles couldn't sleep that night. Though it was no different from every other night since his relationship, or lack-there-of, with C.C Babcock had changed.

Staring up at the ceiling, beads of sweat formed on his forehead as horrid thoughts entered his mind.

_Right now she could be making love with that rich fool. Their arms wrapped around each other and his caresses pulling moans from her. _

He pushed his head back into the pillow in disgust as he closed his eyes tight. Only, visions of the blonde and that rich baboon clouded his mind instead of sheep.

The night took forever to end. Niles woke up every other hour and looked over at his clock to see if it was morning. Though with the black skies, he knew it wasn't.

That night was going the same for C.C. She obviously had no date and spent the night eating a gallon of Chunky Monkey ice cream.

_Damn, that nanny is rubbing off on me. _She couldn't believe she was allowing Niles to do this to her and it wasn't even his doing. She was the one that pushed him away and lied about her love life with other men. "Why do I do that? Huh? Why?" She looked over at her canine that was begging for the treat she had in her bowl. "I don't know what I should be doing, Chester. I do care about that domestic but there's no way I'd allow myself to admit it to him. Well, sober. All those times of getting caught must mean something, after all."

She placed her spoon into the carton to take another bite only to realize she had finished it completely. "Well, guess it's time for bed, Chester."

Instead of dreams of Niles with another woman, her dreams were filled with her and Niles and all the sweet, hot encounters they had in the past. The night he slept beside her in the chair when she was drunk. The living room when they were alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels, last night in her apartment when they were both plastered…

She quickly awoke as it all seemed to make sense. The only time they were truly hot for each other was when they were drunk. And while CC loved a good bottle, she couldn't spend her life with someone if she had to have alcohol constantly running through her veins. She then realized she not only lost her best friend, but also any chance of spending a life with the Sheffield's butler.

Finally, the butler's alarm clock went off at it's designated time and he slowly pushed back the drenched sheets and stood up from the bed, slowly making his way to the shower.

Breakfast was quiet that morning. The tension in the air between him and CC was thick enough that it could only be cut with a knife. The Sheffield family as well as the big-haired nanny left as soon as they were finished eating, leaving Niles and CC alone in the dining room. Though Niles made a bolt for the kitchen as soon as everyone else had departed.

CC sighed softly before she picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen with it. While they could never be together, at least she could try to get him to talk to her again.

"Are those lines from lack of sleep or have you finally stopped wearing makeup?" She had a smirk on her face as she set her plate down and waited for a rebuttal.

"Lack of sleep, Miss Babcock."

CC's smirk quickly faded as his professional response was almost too much to handle and yet she pressed him once again.

"So you admit you wear makeup?"

She watched him turn around to face him and what she saw was worse than any words.

His eyes had lost that twinkle it always had. The lines around his tempting mouth and eyes were worse than she thought now that she could see him face to face. He leaned forward and when she thought he was going to whisper something to her, he grabbed the plate from her and washed it off before placing it into the dishwasher and then turned to face her.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Babcock, I have some work to do and I'm sure you do as well."

His walk up the staircase showed that that was the end of the short conversation between the two and CC just stared at his figure before it disappeared. Slowly, she turned around before walking out of the kitchen and toward the office for the day.

Everyone in the house knew something was going on with the two due to their lack of insults toward one another. C.C decided to give up on trying that and Niles didn't even have an ounce of playfulness left inside him.

Being the nosy woman she is, Fran walked up to Niles' room and knocked on his door.

"Scarecrow! Can I talk to you?"

Despite his want to leave the fade away from the world, he knew he couldn't ignore his best friend.

He opened the door without so much of a warning before one hand rested on the doorframe, keeping her from coming inside.

But that didn't stop the nanny for she walked right under his arm and into his room.

"Niles, what's gotten into ya and Miss Babcock? You're being, well, civil toward each other. And not the civil that normal people are. Normal people talk to each other. You and Miss Babcock haven't even looked at each other all day."

"It's nothing, Miss Fine. I just don't feel very well today."

"That wouldn't stop Miss Babcock from messing with you though. Actually, she'd take it as an advantage."

"She is probably too distracted about the events of her date last night."

"She went on a date last night? How do you know?"

He sighed as he hated having to think of things up as he goes.

"You know how she likes to rub it in my face that she has a man and I have, well, this." He held up the duster on his desk before waving it at her.

"Oh, Niles. Don't let her get to you. You'll find someone. Don't let that snob get to you. You're a great guy and you'll find someone."

He nodded his head slowly. _I already found her. But she doesn't want me. _"Thank you, Miss Fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run out to the grocery store to collect some things for dinner."

She nodded her head before she leaned in and pecked his cheek and Niles closed his eyes wishing they were CC's before opening them and watching his friend's figure leave his bedroom.

He never imagined he and C.C. could go from a night of passion, to wanting nothing to do with one another.

Although, what they were both in for was something _neither _of them ever imagined.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Ladybrin, rx9872 , & CCandNiles4ever for the reviews.** **Keep 'em coming!** **;)**

Chapter 8

The next four weeks was the same for the most part. Niles and CC barely spoke to each other unless it was for CC to ask for more coffee or Niles to tell her someone had arrived for her. She had actually had nabbed herself a few dates with Chandler in the last month and he even picked her up at the mansion for a couple of them, so it wasn't hard for Niles to believe she truly was seeing him the day after they had slept together. It was very likely the worst feeling Niles had ever experienced.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can I help you?" he asked as he stared at the brown haired man standing in the door way.<em>

"_Ah yes, I've come to pick up CC. We have a date this evening."_

_Niles' proper expression turned into a sour one before he stepped aside. "I'll go fetch her for you."_

"_Thank you," he smiled warmly, oblivious of the feelings that the butler shared for his date. He walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable as he waited for C.C's arrival._

_Walking into the office, Niles stood there until someone noticed his presence as he wanting to make the man wait as long as he could for her, as if he would eventually magically disappear._

_Finally Max lifted his head, noticing his butler and slowly took off his glasses. "Yes, Niles, can I help you?"_

_CC quickly turned her head to find him standing there and simply stared at him. 'Why can't I talk to him? I'm CC Babcock for Heaven sake. But for some reason I can't bring myself to even let him know I'm looking.'_

Niles turned his attention to CC before relying the information. "_Miss Babcock, your date for the evening has arrived."_

"_Oh!" She quickly stood up and looked at her clock to see he was right on time. "I almost forgot with all these scripts." _

_Truth was, she didn't care. She would have much rather had Niles on a date with her than Chandler much to anyone's surprise. She quickly gathered her things before she hurried to the door but her shoulder hit Niles on the way out and she held it in pain just before he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Their eyes met and their minds both read of the same thing. Forget it. He quickly let go of her arms as if the touch burned him and watched her run to greet her date or more so, to escaped the awkward encounter with the butler._

* * *

><p>CC's mind was on the same evening before a nauseating feeling overwhelmed her. "Ugh I don't feel well," CC wailed as she held her stomach in pain. "I think it was Niles' pouched eggs," she added though she knew these feelings had been around for over a week. "Maybe undercooked. I knew he would try to poison me someday," she muttered under her breath. Truth was, she had been having the same nauseous fits for over the last week and she had no idea why.<p>

"CC, you know very well that Niles does not under or over cook his food," the producer reminded her as his eyes never left his desk. "And I had the eggs and my stomach feels just fine."

Silently CC wished Niles was there when she spoke of his cooking for she wanted some kind of a nasty response but they hadn't shared one in weeks.

"You're right. I'll be right back, Maxwell. I'm going to get something for my stomach." She stood up from the couch and slowly made her way out of the room before finally stepping into the kitchen. Luckily, Niles wasn't to be seen so she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge and looked through the pantry for some Pepto-Bismol. When she found it, she ripped two out of the packet before popping them into her mouth and washing them down with her water. She took another swig of her water before turning around and coming face to face with Niles.

Out of surprise, she spit the water in his face before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

His face turned red before he used his hand and wiped the water off his face from his forehead to his chin.

"I'm- I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"I'm practically in here all day, Miss Babcock."

The stuffy attitude unnerved her and she hated it. She hated the way they couldn't tease each other. She hated the way he talked to her. Like she was nothing more than his bosses business partner. She'd much rather him not talk to her at all.

She simply nodded her head before she walked out of the room. Niles watched the swinging doors finally come to a halt before he turned back to the counter spotting the Pepto-Bismol she had obviously taken. His mind went back to the past week and how she was always holding her stomach in pain.

"I hope she's OK…"

That night CC found herself over the toilet for most of the night. She had no idea what was wrong, but she knew she needed to get some answers if she wanted to stop missing work. Thankfully, she wasn't due at work the next day until noon, so she made herself an appointment at the Lenox Hill Hospital for 8 o'clock the next morning.

Looking around the waiting room, CC remembered why she hated hospitals. Sick people. Sad people. She had enough of that in her own life. She never went to clinics or medical centers though. She, in her crazy mind, found them beneath her. She was reaching over to grab a People magazine when she heard her name "Chastity Claire Babcock?"

She quickly looked up to see the plump, redheaded nurse standing in front of the swinging doors.

She lifted a finger to let her know she was who she was looking for with an annoying smile.

"Hello, Miss Babcock. Are you ready?"

She answered by standing up and following the nurse through the doors. She cringed when she saw the weight scale and took off her heels before standing up on it and averting her eyes. Even though they told her the weight afterward anyway, she still liked to look away and pretend she didn't hear them correctly.

"151. All right, now if you'll follow me into this room, we'll get started."

CC quickly slipped her heels on before she followed the nurse into the secluded room and sat herself down on the chair.

"OK, so what brings you here today?"

CC fiddled with her fingers, nervous of her surroundings before looking up. "I've been feeling nauseous the past week and nothing seems to help it." She watched the nurse write in her folder. _Oh God. What if I have a stomach tumor? Or a cyst that needs to be removed? Then again it could just be the Prozac I've been on is not setting well with me anymore. Or- _Her eyes widened at the thought she wasn't expecting. _No, I'm on the pill. And we only did it once. He's fifty-two years old. There's no way he could get me pregnant that quickly. Oh, who are you kidding Babcock. He was amazing...  
><em>

"Miss Babcock? Miss Babcock?"

CC was pulled from her thoughts when the nurse brought her back to reality. "What?"

"I asked you when your last period was."

"Oh. Um I ended it the sixth of last month. But I'm very irregular. Sometimes I get it twice a month. Sometimes I skip two months." She watched her write that information down before she went into her purse to pull out her lipstick so she was able to do something with her hands.

"When do you experience the nausea?"

"Anytime it wants to appear, really. Sometimes late at night. Sometimes during the day."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Headaches," she nodded. "Though I thought they were just because my business partner's Nanny was taking up singing."

The nurse smiled softly before scribbling that down as well. "When was the last time you were sexually active?"

CC smiled faintly at the memory of her and Niles; bodies meshing and clothes flying as their hands caressed each others bodies in whispered sweet nothings. Her smile was starting to widen until she caught the glance of the nurse and she quickly cleared her throat.. "The, umm, seventeenth of last month." _I could never forget that date._

"Were you on birth control at the time?"

"Yes, I'm on the pill."

She watched the nurse jot something down in her folder before wrinkling her nose. "It says you were put on antibiotics at the time, correct?"

She nodded, not understanding what that had anything to do with it. "Yes."

"Miss Babcock, antibiotics can reduce the effect of birth control pills greatly. Did you use any other form of contraception?"

There was a dead look in her eyes as her mind went back to that night.

_Niles anxiously leaned down and reached for his wallet to pull out a condom._

_C.C stopped him though, as her hand grabbed his wrist and she looked into his eyes. "I've got it covered."  
><em>

Her lips trembled before a whisper escaped her lips. "Oh God."

She looked up at the nurse who wore a sympathetic smile before she wrote something down once again. She obviously knew what C.C.'s answer would be from the look on her face.

"I'm just going to bring this to Dr. Fellin and she'll be in shortly to have you take a few tests." Without another word the nurse gathered her folder before walking out of the silent room.

C.C didn't want to go to work now. First, she thought she possibly had stomach cancer but this was just worse. She was possibly pregnant. "There's no way," she yelled to herself on her way over to the mansion. "There's just no way. It could easily just be a stomach bug that I've yet to cure. Yes, that's it. That has to be it. I mean they gave me other tests as well. Yeah. Just calm down, CC. You'll know by tonight."

Today had to be the longest day of C.C's life. Not only was C.C and Niles still not talking to each other, but now she had to wait to see if she was either dying to bringing life into the world.

CC left her phone on the loudest ring it would allow as she waited for that specific phone call.

She kept looking at the clock in the office and tapped her nails nervously on the desk while chewing her gum like cud as she looked over Maxwell's shoulder as he showed her a specific sentence in the contract that they needed to be aware of. Though the tapping and smacking of her gum was too much for Max and he finally lost it.

"CC, enough!" His voice was so startling, that she flew back and hit her spine against the bookshelf. Niles had walked in at that very moment and rushed to her side to help her keep her balance as he held her by her arm. Their eyes met before finally ripping apart.

"Oh CC, I'm sorry," he gasped as he quickly got out of his chair to see if she was all right. "Niles, what do you need?"

"I was just wondering if either of you would care for some coffee."

"Yes, Niles that would be very nice."

The butler's eyes moved to CC's to get her answer.

"No, thank you."

He was shocked at her child-like tone and the emptiness in her eyes before he nodded his head and walked out of the office to retrieve his boss's caffeine.

When the day had finally ended for CC, she was relieved that she'd be home when she got the call from the doctor. Though she spoke too soon as she was walking into the living room and her phone started to blare. Nervous for someone to hear her phone, she ran into the powder room and shut the door before answering.

Niles had walked into the living room to see what that noise was thanks to his great hearing and soon heard CC from the powder room.

"Hello?…Yes, this is C.C. Babcock….Oh hello, Dr Fellin. Thank you for getting back to me so soon."

"Doctor?" he mouthed in surprise,as he stood behind the door to hear.

"Yes, my test results. Did you find something?…You- you found what?"

Niles' stomach dropped as the words 'doctor' and 'found' never meant something good.

"Yes. Okay. Well I work tomorrow morning but not until nine, so I can be there for seven-thirty if that's all right?…All right, then… Yes, goodbye."

Niles was holding his breath as he heard her phone click off and soon he heard the sobs that were escaping the Bitch of Broadway's eyes.

Feeling sick himself from the thoughts clouding his mind, he ran to the kitchen and heaved over the sink. When he finally washed and wiped off the vomit from his lips, he stood up and looked around, hoping no one had heard him or knew what was happening.

He knew one thing was for sure; tomorrow he would follow CC to her doctor's appointment. Whatever it was, he was not going to allow her go through this alone.


	9. Chapter 9

If CC thought she was nauseous before, she was practically dying after finding out what she knew now. When she arrived at the hospital, she paid the cab driver before slowly getting out of the back and walking into the building with her coat held tightly around her body by her hand wishing she wasn't going through this alone.

Though what she didn't know was that she wasn't.

Niles slowly stepped out of his car and followed the blond into the building, though making sure he was always several feet away and unrecognizable as he wore a pair of blue jeans and a black polo shirt with sunglasses on. Thankfully it was sunny this March morning so it wasn't odd that he was wearing the. Until he got into the building that is. Realizing wearing the glasses inside would only aid in people's questions, he took them off and watched as CC walked into an elevator.

"Shit." He quickly slipped the glasses back on before he hurried toward the elevator after another group of younger adults with scrubs and coats, obviously interns. He moved to the very back of the elevator. Thankfully hospital elevators were large for fitting gurneys on, and he was able to see C.C clearly without being seen thanks to the large amount of people in the secluded area.

He watched the secretive blonde press the button labeled '3' before the other passengers pressed their designated floors. He watched a dark-haired woman who looked to be in her twenties turn to him and asked the question:

"Which floor, Sir?"

"Three," he said in an unrecognizable southern accent, hoping C.C wouldn't identify him, though she didn't even flinch. Since it was already pressed by the main reason he was here the woman nodded before turning her attention back to the man beside her. He watched as she linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder before the man kissed the top of her head.

_Must be nice to work with the person you love. _His glanced to look over at CC before seeing the saddened expression on her face as she just stared ahead at the door waiting for them to open. She looked as if she was walking toward death and the thought scared the shit out of Niles.

Soon the door opened and Niles looked up to see the digital number **2 **displayed at the top of the door. He watched as three of the five interns leave, before he quickly turned his body toward the wall so he wouldn't be noticed. Thankfully the love struck interns were still on the elevator so they were blocking Niles from being discovered.

Though C.C, was much too into her own thoughts to notice even a fire in the elevator.

_I can't believe this. My life is over. How could my life be ending at forty years old? I still have so much to live for and I'll never get to experience any.  
><em>

Finally, the next floor came and Niles watched as the doors opened and CC stepped out. He waited a good ten seconds as he pressed the 'open door' button before walking out himself, leaving the remaining interns to stare at him in confusion. Why was a man walking alone into the maternity ward?

He watched just as CC turned the corner and he followed quietly until he watched C.C being welcomed by a doctor. Soon they walked into a room and shut the door.

Still unsure of where he was, Niles looked around before seeing pictures of babies and rattles, blankets and booties hanging on the walls. He walked up to the door and luckily the hinge didn't hold and the door opened a crack. He couldn't help but take the o

There in the room was CC in a hospital gown, sitting on a table with her knees up in stirrups. He watched the doctor bring over a long stick and sit down on the chair that was right in front of CC's spread legs. He gasped before he quickly pulled back from the door and paced back and forth.

_What in God's name is going on? What the hell was that? _

He asked himself those same questions for the next ten minutes while pacing as sweat started to form on his forehead. He didn't' even realize how much time had past until he heard the doctor's voice again.

"Well, C.C., everything looks great and we'll see you back here next month for your next ultrasound."

"Thank you, Dr. Felling. I'll see you then." She shook the doctor's hand before watching the woman in the white coat walk off. She turned around to leave but was stopped in her tracks when she saw the man that was consuming her thoughts all day standing just ten feet in front of her.

"Niles, what the hell are you doing here?"

Niles froze as his back was to her before he slowly turned around and stared into her dark blue eyes that read of confusion.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Miss Babcock. Maternity ward? Ultrasound? What is going on?"

She felt her toes curl as she couldn't let him see her nervous state but that plan was shot to hell as she started to bite on her lower lip and her face turned white. Finally, she stood up straight with a look that could kill.

"Why the hell did you follow me? And this is none of your business, Toilet Breath."

He stared at her in sarcastic wonderment before he slowly stepped closer to her, making the blonde nervous. "Miss Babcock… Are you… Pregnant?"

The look in his eyes could have melted the Ice Queen. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she quickly blinked, pushing them aside. She took a deep breath before she decided to just tell him the truth. "You- I-" but before she could say another word, the tears she tried to rid of, crept back up and soon she was sobbing in the palms of her hands as she fell to her knees.

Niles watched the once strong woman crumble at his feet. He slowly leaned down and took her hands to pull them away from her face. He stared at her mascara smudged eyes and felt his heart break for her. Here was a woman, pregnant with the father not even there to comfort her. Or so he thought.

When she finally started to calm down, he took the moment to speak again. "Does- does the father know?"

"Now he does," she scoffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and then slowly stood up with Niles' hands out to help her if her knees should give out again.

"And he's not here? What kind of low life of a man wouldn't be here with the mother of his unborn child?" He felt his blood boil as the thought angered him to no end.

"Niles-"

"Is it Chandler's?" The sickened look in his eyes was evident and only reflected in hers.

She shook her head slowly before she thought of the hidden message behind his question and quickly became enraged. "Is it Chandler's? You think just because we went on a few dates that I would allow him to sleep with me?"

Niles' eyes widened as he listened to her and soon he became enraged. "Why not? We were drunk and _we _slept together."

"You are unbelievable! I can't even believe I let you into my bedroom and now- now-"

"Now what? You're pregnant and you don't even know who the father is?" he spit out.

"You, son-of-a-bitch!"

"No, if you have a son that's what he is!"

C.C's legs were shaking from how angry, not to mention nausea, she was and she threw out the only thing she could to confirm her innocence. "It's yours!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_It's yours!"_

The words echoed in Niles' head as he stared at the woman in front of him while he tried to process her words and then tried to believe them. But there was no doubt in her words as the look in her eyes told him she was being nothing but truthful. He eyed her stomach before moving back up to her enraged, yet lovely face.

"It's- it's mine?" It was one of those moments where he wished there was a chair to sit on, for his knees were ready to give out just as C.C let happen moments ago. "How do you know it's mine?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she didn't have to explain herself. "Because, I'm a month along and the last time I had sex before you was almost eight months before that."

_No wonder she's always cranky. _"But how?" he asked a bit louder. "You said you were-" he looked around to make sure no one else was around before finishing in a whisper. "-on birth control."

"I was, but apparently antibiotics knock out any contraceptives."

"And- and you didn't tell me? Or anyone for that matter." He didn't know whether to be devastated or furious. "Are you… keeping it?"

It pained him to even ask that question but he had to know. He had never wanted to be a father as badly as he did right now. With C.C. Babcock as the mother of his child, he would feel like the luckiest man in the world. If only she would allow him to be _her _man.

She scoffed at his question but she refused to look at him as she answered. "Of course I'm keeping it. I'm not some monster despite what you and everyone else believes."

He sighed a sigh of relief before their eyes met. While he always found her stunning, she looked even more gorgeous knowing she was carrying his child. Though the fact that his head was spinning, was keeping him from being able to keep his focus.

She watched him take a step forward, but her instincts made her take one back. "C.C-Miss Babco- C.C."

"Don't get personal with me, Niles. Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't mean you're going to be a part of our lives."

"What?" His hand flew back just as it was reaching over to touch her still flat stomach. "How can you say that? This is my child as much as it is yours."

"Niles, you and I can't even get along without being drunk, how the hell are we supposed to be around each other for the next eight months when I can't even drink?"

"You know very well that is not true. What about all those times we needed a date for some event and we asked each other? We can get along just fine, C- Miss Babcock."

The memory of those events ran through her mind and she felt a smile tugging at her lips at the memories. She always had a great time with Niles and while she could easily imagine living a life with him and a baby, she didn't think it would ever work out, and she was not about to let her vulnerable-self come out and ruin her reputation.

Her hands rested on her flat stomach where her unborn child was living comfortable. It was emotional to know she was going to be a mother and that the man she considered her best friend and enemy all in one was going to be the father. But that was just it; he was her enemy and no way could enemies raise a child together in a civilized fashion.

She started to shake her head at the thought when Niles quickly took her hand in his. "Please. I'm begging you. Just let me come to your next appointment and I'll show you I can be a big help in all of this."

"And then what?" Her voice was soft and vulnerable as her eyes read of fear and uncertainty. "I have the baby and we go our separate ways? You seeing it on weekends and select holidays? Giving the child the same childhood I was given? I won't allow that, Niles."

As much as C.C., or anyone else for that matter, didn't see herself as the motherly type, she knew better than to allow her child to have the same life she did growing up. She wanted to be there when he or she came home from school, not the nanny. She wanted to make the snacks for him or her when they were too hungry to wait for dinner, not the chefs in their kitchen.

He knew that wasn't what he wanted and was glad to hear that wasn't what she wanted either. He grew up with loving parents that wanted nothing but the best for them. Of course, he didn't expect a job as a butler his whole life was what was best for him, but if being the father of C.C. Babcock's child was also in his future he felt it was all worth it. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be OK, he felt he needed to start slow and could only think of one response to settle her fears.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**I'll admit this was a shorter chapter than usual, but it will all be worth it. ;) And thank you for all the reviews so far! It really helps the writing bug inside of me. I can tell you now, though, that things are really changing for the odd couple so keep reviewing and you won't be disappointed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The nod of her head was all the response he needed and a small smile pulled at the side of his lips, revealing his laugh lines and causing his left dimple to appear.

_I always loved seeing that dimple. I wonder if he has one on his butt. I should remember something of that night together. Pregnant with his child and I don't even remember what position I was in when we made it. _

She shook her head slowly until a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Miss Babcock," _God, that sounds awful. 'This is the mother of my child but I can't call her by her first name.' _"I asked when your next appointment was."

"Oh, right. The second Monday of next month. I think I wrote it down already."

Niles watched as she pulled out her planner from her purse before looking through it. "So the eleventh." She looked back up to meet the eyes of Niles, whom was smiling at her annoyingly. "What are you so happy about, Rubber Maid?" _Wow, C.C. He's going to be a father and you just asked him what he is so happy about? God, you're a monster._

"Just taking in how responsible you're actually being with all of this." He started to walk back the way he came and C.C couldn't help but follow on his heels.

"What do you mean you can't believe how responsible I'm being? I'm very responsible and this is a human life, after all."

"Says the woman who can't remember her boss's children's names," She watched the smirk on his face as he continued walking.

"You're not helping your chances of being in mine and this baby's lives," she reminded him with a glare.

He chuckled softly and looked over at her with a handsome smile which only caused her heart to flutter. _What I would give to see that every morning. _Her eyes widened at the realization of her thoughts. _Every morning? Get a hold of yourself, C.C._

When they got on the elevator, they were welcomed by the intern love birds who couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Though CC made a finger in throat gesture at Niles who chuckled softly with a nod, they both were secretly wishing for that with each other.

"So, are you going to tell anyone?"

"Why? They don't need to know."

"Miss Babcock, you're pregnant. Eventually you're going to show."

"Well, Niles, we'll just cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?"

His mouth fell open as she used his words against him. He watched the satisfied blond exit the elevator as soon as the doors opened before hurrying off behind her, amazed at her thought out, or lacked of thought, plan.

"How can you just let it go and wait for someone to notice? Are you planning on being four months pregnant and then when someone looks at your stomach in shock you'll simply say 'oh yes, I'm pregnant. And Niles is the father."

The sultry laugh escaping C.C's lungs surprised him as they walked out of the hospital. "I would never admit you're the father, Niles."

"What?" The hurt in his eyes was evident and seeing it pained CC as well. "You're going to say it's someone else's?

"Do you really want that much attention from the children and Nanny Fine? Always bugging you with questions and you know Nanny Fine is going to want details about that night and neither of us remember any of it." She stood looking straight ahead as she tried to wave down a cab.

"I remember a lot of it," he countered and CC froze as she put her hand down, ending her search but kept her back to the man.

"You- you do?" _Oh God, I'm mortified. How did I look? Was I on top? Was he in control? _She shuddered at the thought.

"Of course," he said to the back of her head. "Don't you? I mean, I know we were drunk but you had to remember at least the…intimate parts."

She felt like a drunken fool for not remembering anything but knew she needed to act like it didn't bother her.

She finally turned to face him with her chin up and her hands on her hips. "No, and I don't think I would have wanted to know. All I need to know is that I'm pregnant and who the father is. That's enough information for me."

The shocked and devastated look on Niles' face caused CC to turn back around and start her search for a cab once more out of guilt. And though, while he was disgusted with her at the moment, she was still the mother of his child and he wouldn't allow her ride a smelly cab through Manhattan alone.

He walked up behind her and took her hand before holding it down, causing her to angrily turn to face him. She did not need him touching her right now. That was how they got into trouble in the first place.

He hesitantly let go of her hand before putting them into his coat pocket. "Come on. If you'd like,I'll drive you home."

She calmed down instantly hearing his reasoning, and nodded hesitantly, before she watched him take off for the town car where she followed close behind. While CC wasn't usually one to follow, today wasn't exactly a usual day for either of them.

On their walk across the parking lot, she started to wonder if her decision was the right one. What would happen if the Sheffield's got curious as to why Niles was always around the baby? Or when it was old enough to talk and he taught it to say 'Daddy' around them? Or if it looked just like him? She knew she would have to think of a plan on how to tell them all, and for once, with this whole baby ordeal, she was contemplating on whether to include Niles.

* * *

><p>The walk to the car was incredibly silent and C.C. couldn't blame him for how mute he was being. She did, after all, just say she wasn't going to tell them he was the father of her child.<p>

She was surprised though, when he opened the car door for her. Maybe if she got pregnant with his child years ago, he'd be nicer to her by now. Then again, maybe they'd be more than nice to each other...

The thought of CC and Niles being 'together' wasn't something she could easily picture. They had been, basically, enemies for so long that she couldn't see him calling her 'Sweetie' or her referring to him as 'Honey' unless it was out of sarcasm. She nodded her head in thanks, before sliding into the seat and buckling herself up . She looked down and wondered how she'd look with a baby bump. She never in a million years could see herself bearing a child and now it was happening. And with Niles as the father. No this was definitely not an ordinary day.

During the twenty minute drive back to the blonde's penthouse, CC and Niles made numerous glances to one another. Though words they wanted to speak never uttered their lips. Finally they were pulling up and C.C. was unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Don't do that," he nearly barked, scaring her to no end.

"What?" she gasped.

"Take your seatbelt off before I even stop the car." He turned on his flashers.

"Well you stopped so I think we're okay, Mr Safety."

"Oh, another nickname. How sweet of you," he drew out, with sarcasm dripping from his words.

She scoffed before she opened the door and grabbed her purse, only he stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I guess I'm just over-protective now. You know... knowing you're pregnant." He had to force the last word out.

She just stared at him for what seemed like hours for him before speaking. "Of me, or the baby?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that one. He was always over-protective of her even before she was pregnant, but not enough to actually act on it. So, with that fact in his head, he voiced it. "Both."

She felt an involuntary smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Thanks."

He nodded in response before letting go of her hand so she could leave.

"I'll uh, see you tomorrow at work, I guess?"

"See you then." The forced smile he displayed let her know it was time to leave.

She knew he was upset about her mentioning not telling anyone he was the father of her child but she could always blame that little outburst on the hormones, right?

She nodded and grabbed her purse, stepping out of the car and into the cool air before shutting the door behind her. She didn't even give a wave goodbye, for the tears ready to leave her eyes were not for show.

The drive back to the mansion was calming for Niles. It gave him to time to think about everything that had happened in the last half hour and let it finally sink in that his entire world had changed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. Of C.C Babcock's child, no less." He shook his head at the thought. "I could never imagine being a father before. I'm much too old. What will happen when it wants to play catch or wants me to chase it around the house? I'll be too old by then, right?" But then there will be simpler times when I could put it down for his or her nap or give them after school snacks..." The smile that had vanished earlier, returned to his face and his eyes started to come alive again. "I promised her I'd be there for her during these next hard months. And then maybe, if I do well enough, she'll agree to tell everyone I am the father." As he pulled up into the driveway, his mind was brewing up a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Decided to give you an early update! Thanks for all the reviews! They definitely keep me writing! I can honestly say this is probably my favorite story that I've written thus far. :D**

Chapter 12

Sleep was impossible that night for both CC and Niles. While Niles was trying to figure out how to get C.C. to not only let him be involved in the pregnancy and the baby's life, but also make her fall in love with him, C.C was trying to decide how she was going to be able to raise a baby by herself.

"It's not like I _want _to raise this baby by myself," she voiced to the canine sitting at the edge of her bed as she rubbed her still flat stomach. "I just can't even imagine raising a baby with Rochester. I mean, I'm sure he'd be a great dad, what with raising Maxwell's children and all, but I always thought if I ever had a kid I'd be married first. I don't want to end up like my parents who were forced to marry because they were pregnant with my brother. Why they had more children I'll never understand," she sighed softly before getting up out of bed and leaving Chester on her heels as she headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

After pouring the boiled water into the mug with hot cocoa powder, she sat herself down on the couch and pulled the blanket draped along the back of the sofa onto her lap before turning on the TV.

She smiled to herself as she saw It's A Wonderful Life displayed on her 32" screen. She loved this movie and thought the chemistry between Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed was incredible. It made her want a love like that. Her thoughts immediately went to Niles and all the dances and awkward, yet passionate few times of affection they showed toward one another.

She sipped her hot chocolate and sighed softly as she sat back on the sofa and watched the scene when Mary told George they were going to have a baby.

"I wish I could have told him like that.."

Back at the mansion, Niles had the same idea as he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of the chocolaty liquid.

"I can't see why me being my handsome gentlemanly self wouldn't make her want me in not only the baby's life but hers as well. I know I need to show her that I will be a great father and maybe even husband."

After adding the water he walked back upstairs into his bedroom and got under the covers, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV before flipping through the channels. He, too, stopped on the famous black and white movie before placing the remote down and sipping his hot cocoa.

"I should take her out for dinner and dancing. She's not huge yet after all, on the contrary to what I tell her most days, and we always enjoy dancing together. Just being close to her makes my brain turn to mush. But how is that going to convince her to tell the Sheffield family that I'm the father and let us work together as parents? Maybe just being a nicer version of myself will help her make her decision…"

He smiled to himself as George found out he was going to be a father. He couldn't deny he was ecstatic as well when he found out she was carrying his child. He just wished things were different between them and their 'relationship.'

"I wish she could have told me like that…"

Both parents-to-be fell asleep in their spots with their empty mugs in their hands before Niles was awoken by his alarm and C.C. was awoken by the sunlight through her living room drapes.

"Shit," she gasped before she quickly flipped the covers off of her and ran into her bedroom to dress for work. On the way to the mansion she caught a wave of nausea and had to open the window to the cab for air if she didn't want to throw up the mug of coffee she had yet to finish in her hand.

By the time she arrived at the mansion, Niles had been waiting for her at the door for the last twenty minutes. Though they didn't end their eventful afternoon on great terms, he still wanted to make sure she arrived safe and sound. She was carrying his child after all. He grinned from ear to ear as his worried expression faded and he opened the door for the mother of his unborn child.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock. Let me take your coat."

C.C sighed as Niles started to take her coat off in the same old fashion he did every day.

_Why is this bothering me? I shouldn't want him to act differently toward me. And how am I going to just come out and tell everyone that I'm pregnant and that Niles is the father? I've already missed breakfast and I thought I'd tell them then..._

She was broken from her thoughts as the feeling of his hands on her shoulders was different from usual. He lingered longer and was more gentle as his fingers grazed her shoulder blades. She couldn't deny it to herself that she felt her stomach turn and it wasn't from morning sickness.

"Uhh yes. Thank you, Niles."

Niles sighed softly to himself as he studied her profile from behind. It was even more beautiful knowing it was carrying her child.

_Why can't you see I'm in love with you._

The feeling of C.C turning around snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to put the cream-colored peacoat in the closet before turning around to face her, but she had already rushed out of the living room and into the office.

"Damn it," he grumbled. "How am I supposed to ask her out and be nice to her if she won't even allow me to talk to her?"

Niles aimlessly walked into the kitchen to clean up breakfast that CC had missed from being late before it hit him.

Five minutes later, Niles walked into the office carrying a tray with two Belgian waffles, two pieces of turkey bacon and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice pulp-free; Just the way she liked it.

Luckily, Maxwell wasn't aware of Niles' arrival, or he just simply didn't care, and the butler took the opportunity to place the tray next to C,C. who raised her reading glasses to look over at the tray and then lowered them as she looked up at Niles in confusion.

Without speaking, Niles took a single red rose that was in the vase in the kitchen with a small paper wrapped around the stem and placed it on her tray with a satisfied smile.

Thinking it was some prank, she picked up the rose and dropped it on the floor before picking up a piece of the greasy meat and taking a bite.

Niles frowned as he picked it back up and placed it on the tray once again before pointing to the note in silence.

She slowly reached for the rose and took off the paper before hesitantly reading it. She didn't know what she was expecting to read but the temptation outweighed the fear.

Opening the tiny note, she read the simple note inside:

_Dinner and dancing tonight at 7?_

_Let me show you I can be there to catch you whenever you may fall._

C.C looked up at the father of her unborn child and wrinkled her brows in a silent attempt to ask where he was getting at. Obviously she knew, but she couldn't help but be stubborn at the worst times.

Niles sighed realizing it was probably a horrible plan and walked out of the office more than a little embarrassed by his effort.

Finding the gesture very sweet despite her attempt to find it ridiculous, she quickly got up and walked out of the office and after Niles.

"Niles, wait." She quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist before forcing him to turn around.

She felt her heart nearly break at the depressed expression on his face.

"What?" The harsh tone made C.C's stomach turn once again and while she wanted to say forget it, she knew she needed to be adult about this. She dropped her hand from his wrist before speaking.

"That was.. very… nice.. of you."

He scoffed before he placed his hands into his pant pockets in a very 'unlike Niles' manner.

_Hmm why doesn't he do more human like things? It's kind of a turn on…"_

"Miss Babcock, if you didn't want to go out with me all you had to say was '-"

"Yes."

His saddened expression quickly turned into a shocked one as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head whilst that simple word meant so much at that moment. "You- We can- 'yes'?"

C.C let out a soft chuckle as she nodded her head. "I'll admit, what you just did- you know, in there, was very... Unnecessary but sweet nonetheless and we are going to be parents so... Yes. I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

"And dancing? I mean the whole cute little note was directed at the dancing. You know, 'catching you when you fall'?"

She let out that sultry laugh that always got his pants to grow tighter, before nodding. "Yes, dancing was included in that."

The bright smile on his face nearly melted her heart. "Great," he said letting out a sigh of relief. "Then, I'll pick you up at your place at seven."

"Seven it is," she nodded with a smile that was ready to burst through.

He smiled softly before he gave a final nod and turned on his heels before walking back toward the kitchen.

C.C walked into the office and sat down on the green settee before slowly picking up the rose and smelling it. While she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't remember looking forward to anything like she was looking forward to tonight.

And while C.C. wouldn't let herself be considered soft in any way, the sight the nosey butler witnessed as he quickly looked through the glass doors was enough to make him believe that might be the case.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following hours seemed like they were taking forever for the odd couple. Both were extremely excited for this date to arrive and CC kept looking at the clock so as soon as the clock struck five she could leave and get ready.

But there were a couple times Niles would walk into the office to be closer to her. He'd dust a bit, offer her a piece of lemon cake or ask Maxwell what else there was he could do, just so he could be in the same room as the mother of his unborn child. He knew it would be so much better to see her tonight after not seeing her all day, but with their circumstance Niles didn't believe that distance made the heart grow fonder or he wouldn't have asked her out. She seemed to catch on though but acted as nothing was out of the ordinary. She was already sweet enough for one afternoon.

The moment she said 'yes', she was trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to still pull off being sexy even though she was with child. She wasn't showing yet after all, and felt maybe she'd feel more comfortable telling the Sheffield's about the baby and that Niles was the father after tonight. Concentrating on work this afternoon was nearly impossible for her.

Finally, five o'clock arrived and C.C packed up her briefcase before calling a cab. She then picked up her rose, not wanting to leave it there, and headed toward the living room where she could hear someone, obviously Niles, working in the kitchen and wasn't sure if she was upset or glad he wasn't there to see her out. She was afraid leaving might be awkward after their meeting in the hall when she said 'yes'. She wasn't used to being sweet like she was then.

She walked to the closet and retrieved her coat before slipping it on. She breathed in deeply when she smelled his lemon pledge scent on the Gucci coat. Normally, she'd be angry about any scents getting on her expensive items but for some reason, maybe the pregnancy, maybe not, she enjoyed this scent more than she'd like to admit.

Finally, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house. She stopped when she noticed a man holding the door open for her and she knew that couldn't have been the driver. No New York cab drivers would hold the door open for you.

Then she saw him. It was Niles. Although, she wasn't sure if she was happy or nervous.

_Get a hold of yourself. He's just opening the damn door for you. You're going to see him tonight and you're going to be strong. Don't let him think this is going to make you fall in love with him._

She stood up straighter as she pulled her purse onto her shoulder and walked toward the taxi.

"What are you doing? Aren't you already going to open the door for me tonight when you pick me up?"

"Yes, but I thought you needed to get used to a date actually being a gentleman," he smirked before seeing the rose in her hand and smiled even brighter.

C.C. nearly scowled at him before she slipped into the backseat and placed her purse beside her and the rose on top of it like it was no big deal.

"See you at seven," he grinned before shutting the door and tapping the back of the cab to signal him to take off.

C.C turned her head and watched as he waved goodbye in a taunting way.

"And this is why I didn't want to see him before I left. Now he's just being an ass. Although I did enjoy the bit of normalcy between us. Him being sweet all the time is a little unnerving.

Niles happily made his way back into the house and into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner for the Sheffield family.

When C.C arrived home, she put her purse down and placed some biscuits into Chester's bowl before she grabbed a vase, filled it with a bit of water and stuck the rose inside. She smelled it one last time before she quickly made her way toward her bedroom where she went through everything in her closet.

"I don't even know where we're going. How am I supposed to know what to wear if I don't know what kind of atmosphere it is that we're going?"

Finally, after almost twenty minutes of looking through her wardrobe, she decided on a shimmery, black, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped right above her knees and her favorite bright red peep-toe pumps. After her shower, she straightened her hair and made it up into an elegant bun with few pieces of strands framing her face. After applying her makeup she walked toward her full-length mirror and smiled softly to herself before it turned into a slight frown. "Wow, being pregnant really does a number to your breasts." Her girls looked like they were poured into the dress and she was starting to feel self-conscious about her decision.

Unfortunately, she had no time to second guess herself for within seconds the door bell rang and her dog was at the door barking away.

"Oh Chester, shut up," she hissed before she picked up the door, keeping him arms length so he wouldn't get hair on her dress before she placed him in her bedroom and threw a toy in there before shutting the door. She released one large sigh of nerves before walking up to the door and opening it.

On the other side was Niles, wearing a black suit and tie holding yet another single red rose.

His eyes were having a hard time concentrating on her face, beautiful no less, when they found her chest. Good Lord_. She's going to kill me before this baby even arrives. _

"Wow," he breathed as his eyes roamed her body. "I mean- You look beautiful."

CC blushed as she stepped aside for him to come in. "Thank you. You look nice too. Come on in. Let me just grab my clutch."

He nodded as he stepped inside and looked around. The last time he was in her apartment was the night they not only made love, well in his mind it was love, but also conceived their child. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. His wandering eyes stopped when he noticed the single red rose he gave her in a vase. When she turned around, he held out the rose with a warm smile. "Though the other one might get lonely."

She smiled softly as she took the rose and placed it into the vase, joining the other.

"Thank you." _My God he looks delicious. I don't know if it's my hormones but I just want to rip that suit off of him._

"Shall we head out?" he asked as he extended his arm for her. She nodded before linking it with his and letting him lead her to the car.

When they got outside she was shocked to see the Sheffield limo waiting for her.

"You- they. Do they know?"

He shook his head sadly, taking her fear as a sign that she was embarrassed to be going on his date. "No. I said I was taking it to be cleaned and luckily Mr. Sheffield said to enjoy it for the night. So I paid the neighbors butler to drive us for the next few hours." He shrugged slightly before he opened the door for her and she slipped inside. He soon followed suit and jumped when he felt her hand on top of his.

"I didn't meant it in any negative way, Niles. I'm just still trying to figure out how I'm going to tell them all that I'm pregnant."

He smiled weakly as he placed his other hand on top of hers. "You'll figure it out, Miss Babcock. You always do." She nodded with a matching faint smile. "Miss Babcock, do you think for just tonight I could call you C.C?"

She chuckled softly before nodding. "I guess one night we can break the rules," she smirked.

Her words only made his smile broaden. Maybe he could get her to break a few other rules with him tonight as well. He just had to make her see it was going to be all right to let the Sheffield's know he was going to be a father.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So where are we going, anyway?" she asked after five minutes of uninterrupted silence. Their hands were no longer touching and instead C.C played with her fingers to keep them occupied.

"McDonald's and this under 21 club," he deadpanned.

C.C looked at him in awe before she slapped his arm before resting back on the seat. "Seriously, Niles. Where are we going?"

He chuckled with his head back on the seat before turning his head to look at her.

Their blue irises met and both Niles and CC felt like their hearts were going to fly out of their chests.

Desperate to taste her lips again, Niles started to lean in and to his surprise so did C.C. Their lips were millimeters apart when the limo went over a pothole and they quickly broke out of their trance.

"_Damn it," _they both thought as C.C straightened her dress and Niles fixed his tie.

"So umm yeah, where are we going?" _Nice save, C.C._

"This new Restaurant in Manhattan called Cloud Nine. Ever hear of it?"

"Hear of it? I've been trying to get reservations to there for weeks. How on earth did you get a reservation on such short notice?"

Niles smiled, extremely proud of himself for his choice of dining before answering her. "I know the head chef. I used to teach him cooking years back. And of course he becomes the big chef and I'm just the butler," he mumbled.

C.C. sighed softly as she knew a lot of his distaste for his occupation was because of all the unnecessary times she had made fun of his position.

"You're not just a butler, Niles. You're going to be a father, after all."

He turned his head and smiled weakly at her. _But no one will know._ "That's true," was all he said.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Niles got out first before extending his hand to her. C.C was so excited to finally be able to say she dining at Cloud Nine. Although she thought about what people will say when she would tell them. She was sure the first question would be 'with whom'?

While she wasn't embarrassed to be with Niles, she knew telling people she was out to dinner with her business partner's butler because he impregnated her was not the best answer. She'd have to think about this.

"C.C? Are you coming?"

She snapped out of her thoughts before she looking up at her date who was meters ahead of her. "What?"

"They're seating us," he chuckled. Come on." He walked back to her and placed an arm around her waist before walking with her to the their table. She couldn't deny she enjoyed the warm he brought when he touched her. _I could get used to this. _

She absentmindedly held his arm with her hands as they walked to the table for two and she looked around the restaurant taking it all in. It was a very trendy restaurant. Maybe a little too trendy for a pregnant middle aged woman and her fifty some year old baby daddy. While she didn't want to focus on their ages, she did wonder how they were going to raise a child at their ages. Niles was on the verge of turning fifty two and C.C had just turned forty-four the month prior. She came out of her thoughts when Niles pulled her seat out for her and she sat down slowly, taking her napkin and placing it on her lap.

"Something on your mind?" he asked after they ordered drinks; a Shirley temple for C.C and a ginger ale for Niles for he didn't want her feeling bad about not being able to drink.

"You ever think you're too old to be a parent?"

He was taken back by her question and had to sit back in his seat as he thought about it. "Wow. That's definitely something."

C.C. sighed as she realized she just came out with that seemingly rude question.

"I've never thought about it actually. I know that probably sounds selfish but I was just so excited to know I was going to be a father and that you were the mo- uhh do you?" _Don't profess your love right here, Old man. Let's get our appetizers first at least._

"Sometimes," she admitted as she looked at her menu. "I mean your in your fifties and-"

"Oh," he frowned.

"What?"

"I meant do YOU think you're too old to be a parent."

"Oh," she nearly squeaked as she blushed a dark shade of red. "Well, I mean, it's not like I think you're ancient."

"Really?" he pushed. "Because you've called me that a few times over the last decade."

"Niles, if I truly considered you ancient I wouldn't have jumped you a couple months ago."

"Ah, so you _do _remember that night," he smirked which only earned him a glare before it faded into a frown.

"Oh, don't get all emotional on me, Babcock. What's wrong now?"

She sighed as she placed her menu down. "I just- Forget it."

"No." He reached across the table and took her hand. "What is it?"

"I'm upset that I don't remember the night I conceived my child. I just thought that when I conceived it would be because of being in love and _planning _on making a baby together."

Niles listened to her words and the part about being in love hit him the most._ But I am in love with you. You're just not in love with me._ "I don't know what to say to that. We're were drunk and we thought we were protected." He shrugged slightly as he had no idea what to say to make it better. "We could do it again," he shrugged with a lopsided smile that only made her laugh.

He loved that laugh though and didn't think there was a better sound in the world.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess?"

"Yes but you're already pregnant so we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant again."

The lopsided grin he gave her always seemed to melt her heart. He just had this way to always make her feel better even when he was the reason she was down.

"That is true, but I think sex is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Really? Because seeing you in that dress makes it the first thing on mine."

She blushed a dark shade of red before she reached down and pulled her dress up a bit, trying to leave more to the imagination.

"So," she started as she tried to change the conversation. "Is there dancing here or…?"

"Oh. Yeah," he smiled. "There's a dance floor across the restaurant. Didn't you see it?" he asked as he pointed to the area way across the dining area.

"Oh. No, I guess I didn't," she laughed softly. She must have been so deep into her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the couple dancing away.

She watched the waitress come over with their drinks before asking if they were ready to order.

'Oh um," Niles looked from his menu to C.C to let her decide if they were ready or not.

"Um yes, I'll have the Spinach raviolis please."

"And that comes with a salad. Would you like a garden salad or caeser?"

"Caesar, please."

She watched the server write it down before turning her attention to Niles. "And for you, Sir?"

"Um yes, I'll have the veal marsala." He took C.C's menu from her before handing them both to the waitress.

"Okay, we'll get those out to you as soon as possible." She took the menus before heading back to the kitchen.

"We have some time before our dinner; would you like to dance?"

"I think you know my answer, Butler boy."

He watched her stand up and he grinned as he quickly got to his feet and took her hand before he walked her to the dance floor and they took their positions; her hand in his and the other on his shoulder as his other was around her waist. He didn't even bother taking it slow and instead pulled her close to his body. She could feel his breath against her ear and shivered against him.

While normally he would be happy to just have moments like this more often, that wasn't enough this time. She was pregnant with his child and he wanted more than a dance here or there or to go out for drinks once in a while. No, what he wanted was to be the man she woke up with every morning. The one that pushed him in her slumber to go change the baby when it cried in the middle of the night. But for some reason, he didn't see that happening.

C.C's mind was thinking the same thing. It was moments like this when she wanted more with Niles. She didn't want her child to grow up with parents who weren't together but there was no way she was going to just come out and tell Niles that. She knew he wanted to be in hers and the baby's life, she was too stubborn to admit she wanted more with him as well. She could even change her mind tomorrow but when he was holding her close like he was right now, all she wanted was for him to tell her he loved her.

_I just wish she'd tell me she loved me. _He pulled back to look into her eyes and smiled nervously. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded before clearing her throat." Yeah," she smiled. "I am. Are you?"

"I always have a good time when I'm with you."

"Just think, in a few more months we won't be able to dance this close."

"So, you see us dancing together a few months from now?" he smirked.

She laughed softly as he got her there. "True. I don't see me doing anything but sitting down and eating butter pecan ice cream in my robe."

"Sexy," he smirked."

"Shut up," she laughed as she playfully slapped his chest.

He felt his heart skip a beat as her hand lingered against his chest for a couple seconds before returning to his shoulder.

"No, really. You're beautiful in anything. Or you know, nothing at all." He watched the blush creep against her cheeks and smiled before pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I like you in casual clothes," she admitted.

"You do? Like what?"

"You know, khakis and a sweater or a simple polo shirt."

"I'll keep that in mind. I like you in casual clothes as well. Especially that… specific night where you were in your pajamas."

"Should I have worn my pajamas tonight then?" she teased.

"Wear anything you like with me."

She smiled softly before she saw the waitress making her way to their table with their food.

"Oh, our food is ready."

"Oh. Okay." He sadly released his hands from her before they walked back to their table for their dinner.

Niles once again, pulled her seat out for her before she sat down and he soon joined her.

Niles picked up his ginger ale before holding it up for her to toast.

Realizing where he was getting at, she picked up her red nonalcoholic drink and held it up as well.

"To the many changes we'll be experiencing in the coming months."

She smiled and nodded in agreement before softly tapping his glass with hers.

They were definitely in for some changes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The way back from the restaurant was more comfortable silence than conversation and neither CC nor Niles minded.

"Thank you for agreeing to come tonight, Miss- C.C. Can I still call you, C.C?"

She laughed softly as she nodded. "Sure. Until we see each other tomorrow."

"Right," he frowned. "Well anyway, I had a great evening."

"I'll admit, I did too."

"Good," he smiled before he awkwardly patted her knee before placing it back on his own lap. "So, I was wondering…"

_Uh oh.. _"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

_What do I want? I want you to tell me you love me and that you want us to be a happy family with our child and that we'll always fall asleep and wake up together until one of us doesn't wake up. "_What do you mean?"

"I mean a boy or a girl?

_Well I didn't expect that. "_Oh. I don't care. As long as it's healthy."

He was a bit surprised at her answer to be honest. "Really?"

"Yeah…" She was getting frustrated by how shocked he was. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well, I mean… Oh come on. You're the type of person who would say 'I want a girl so she can be an heir as well and I can teach her al of the Babcock upbringings.' Or 'I want a boy so I can teach him how a lady should be treated by a boy.'"

Her cheeks started to grow red from his obnoxious thoughts. "So you think that's all I care about when having this child? To teach it how to be some snobby woman who only cares about their status in society? Or knowing my son will be with someone of high class?" Luckily for her, they were turning onto her street and she slowly made her way toward the door on the other end of the limo.

He sighed softly as he knew he messed up a good night. "C.C-"

"No. We're at my apartment now. It's back to Miss Babcock." She opened the door when the car stopped and grabbed her clutch before slamming the door behind her.

"C.C!"

Niles quickly got himself out of the limo and ran after her but she quickly turned around with her hand out at a distance.

"Touch me, and you will never make another baby again."

The threat made him skid as he quickly stopped. "I don't know why you're getting upset with me when that's how _you _are."

"Oh well that's just great," she said with over enthusiasm. "The father of my unborn child thinks I'm this stuck up snob even after agreeing to have this kid and not get rid of it."

"I don't think you're a stuck up snob; I just think you don't have the best upbringings."

"Well no shit, Sherlock! I'm aware of this. Don't you think that was the first thing I thought of when I found out I was pregnant?"

"I- I-"

"You're not the only one afraid of being a parent, Niles! I'm not as strong as you think I am." She felt the tears welling up in her eye and he refused to let them fall in front of him.

C- Miss Babcock, you are not alone in this. You have me to talk to when you need someone or when you just don't want to talk. If you didn't' remember, I'm going through the same thing. Well, not the exact same thing. I'm not carrying a baby but we're both going to be parents and I want to be there for you and the baby."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Niles, I really don't want to have this conversation outside in the cold."

"All right, then let's go inside and talk. Please?"

"Niles, I think that's enough talking for one night. Thank you for a lovely evening," she gritted through her teeth before she turned on her heels and walked past the doorman and into the apartment building.

He tried to walk in after her, but the doorman stopped him. "I'm sorry, Sir. The lady doesn't want you entering."

Sighing he nodded slowly before he made his way back to the limo to end an almost perfect night.

"How dare he say those things to me!" She grabbed the vase that held the roses Niles gave her before throwing it at the wall, leaving it shattered across the floor.

"I'm carrying his baby, after all! What would make him think I would only have this baby to use it like some sort of puppet?" She felt the stored tears start to roll down her cheeks before she placed her face in her hands and began to sob.

* * *

><p>Niles arrived back at the mansion feeling ten years older as he walked up to the door.<p>

"This baby isn't even here yet and it's already breaking me down. Why did I have to be so stupid and say that to her? And she knows that's how I felt anyway. Why would this time make her upset?" He gasped when his hand reached the doorknob.

_Was she actually starting to think about having a relationship with me? I mean, I don't want her trying to be with me just because of the baby, but I don't think she would even let that happen. Damn it, you stupid, old fool. _

He groaned as he walked through the door and gasped as his best friend stood not five feet away; her arms crossed in curiosity.

"Hiya, Niles. Where have you been all night?"

Luckily, he remembered to put his coat on to hide the suit underneath.

"Just got myself some dinner and caught a movie."

"By yourself?" she frowned. "I would have went with you. I didn't have plans tonight."

"I thought you were going with Val to get your nails done?"

"She canceled. She had a date," she scoffed.

He chuckled softly before he started for the kitchen. "Well would you like to accompany me to the kitchen for some ice cream?"

She piped up when she heard the name of her favorite treat. "Sure."

They both walked into the kitchen and Niles went straight for the butter pecan before Fran grabbed herself the Rocky Road.

"So Niles, have you noticed anything different with Miss Babcock?"

Just the name caught a lump in his throat and he took another bite of ice cream as he shook his head.

"She just seems different. She's been more… calm, I guess? I don't know. You haven't noticed anything?"

"When do I ever notice Miss Babcock?" he pointed out.

"Hmm. Got a point there."

_Phew_

"Well thanks for the ice cream, Scarecrow. I'm gonna head to bed." She stood up from the table and placed her dish in the skin.

"You finished already?"

"Already? That was taking my time for me."

He chuckled softly before he walked her head toward the stairs.

"Night, Niles."

"Goodnight, Miss Fine."

_"Well, I don't think Miss Babcock will be acting 'different' anymore."_

And with that, he let his head fall to his hands as a deep breath escaped his lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much. Thought I'd give an early update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

C.C woke up the next morning in a very confused mood. She was angry at Niles but she was also disappointed that their great evening ended with such a bad night. She thought maybe she'd get a kiss goodnight at least, but all she got was a headache from crying.

Niles woke up thinking the same thing. While he was thinking the night could end with more than a kiss, he ended up spending the night scolding himself for opening his mouth.

Breakfast was nothing special that morning for Niles was too busy running to the front door every time he heard a noise, hoping it was Miss Babcock herself. By the time the family came down for breakfast, Niles was finishing the fruit salad he had prepared and stacked the waffles he had quickly scratched up for the Sheffield's.

The doors to the dining room swung open as the Sheffield children and their father walked through the doors.

"Morning, Niles"

"Good morning, Niles."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning. Waffles and fruit salad," he said with his eyes on the door, waiting for the object of his very thoughts to walk through them.

Unfortunately, Miss Fine was the only one to walk through the door during the first meal of the day, and as Niles picked up plates from the table, he realized his chances of getting a true family with C.C were little to none.

Today, the mansion was the last thing C.C wanted to see today. She knew every day she would be getting closer to showing and that meant she had to tell the Sheffield's soon. Not to mention, she had to be in the same house as Niles, the father of her unborn child.

Despite all that she held her head up high as she walked through the doors and took her coat off, hanging it up herself. She didn't need Niles to help her with her child and she certainly didn't need him helping with a simple coat.

Unfortunately, Niles didn't feel the same; for when she turned around he was mere inches away.

"Jesus Christ, Niles. Don't do that," she nearly squealed.

He nearly jumped back himself before he quickly dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just- I wanted to see if you were okay..."

She watched his eyes travel to her stomach and she sighed.

"I'm just peachy, Niles. Why wouldn't I be after the father of my unborn child says I only want this baby so I can turn it into a socialite robot."

He quickly looked around to make sure no one could hear them before responding.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what I said. I'm just still in shock that we're going to be parents." He reached forward and took her hand and surprisingly she didn't take it back. Though the muscles in her strained arm showed she wasn't comfortable to let him see her vulnerable side.

"There's a lot we need to work on together. We're going to be parents and I'm excited but I'm also scared and I know you are too. And I apologize profusely for what I said last night and I will get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness if I have to."

"Go ahead," she smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you'd get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness if you have to and you do. So go ahead, Baby Daddy."

His dropped jaw was such entertainment for C.C and she eyed the ground to show she was serious.

"You are an infuriating woman," he grumbled as he slowly got down on his knees using her hand in his as leverage before he looked up into her eyes.

She tried her hardest not to smile genuinely as his blue irises met hers.

"C.C Babcock, I promise I will never upset you in any way that isn't included in our normal fun bickering if you promise to let me be in our child's life as well as this journey to meet him or her."

The few seconds she took before responding seemed like hours as he waited for her response.

While she wanted to make him suffer for what he said, she also didn't want to hold a grudge over him and ruin their chances at a possible future together.

"You coming to my first ultrasound appointment?" She asked while displaying an uninterested expression across her gorgeous features.

He grinned from ear to ear and her heart turned to mush.

"I wouldn't miss it." He placed a kiss on her hand before slowly rising to his feet. "When are you telling everyone?"

"I figured I'd wait until after my appointment, just to make sure everything is okay."

He nodded, understanding her theory. "That sounds reasonable." The unanswered question lingered in the air and while C.C knew what he was thinking she wasn't sure when she was going to tell them it was Niles'.

Awkward silence started to fill the air and Niles decided to make his exit. But first he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before heading back to the kitchen with a smirk on his face, leaving a flushed C.C. behind.

* * *

><p>While she didn't completely forgive Niles for his words last night, she couldn't get the picture of him on his knees begging for her forgiveness out of her head.<p>

"If we ended up together I could get him to do that every time he pissed me off," she smirked.

"What was that, C.C?"

C.C's head swung up to see her business partner staring at her from his desk.

"Uh nothing, Maxwell. Just reading a line from this gaudy play."

"Oh? Which one?" he asked intrigued and oblivious.

She quickly hugged the script to her chest. "It's just a dumb script I found at the bottom of the pile for giggles. Nothing worth reading."

He narrowed his brows in confusion to her actions before returning his eyes to the contract in front of him.

Sighing in relief, she returned her eyes to the script clenched to her chest.

"Tea, Sir?"

C.C quickly looked up at the sound of his voice, to see Niles walking in with a tea tray and two cups filled of the brown liquid.

She watched him place the cup and saucer in front of Maxwell before walking over to hand her one as well.

_Mmm he smells good. What is it about lemon pledge that gets me excited now?_

_"_Miss Babcock?"

"Huh?"

"Your tea." The smile on his face showed he sensed she was enjoying his closeness.

"Uh yes. Thank you." She took the cup and saucer from him before taking a sip, hoping he'd go away. _What is it about him that makes me want him close one minute and too nervous to be near him the next?_

_I think I'm getting to her. I should wear boxers more often. _

He smiled to himself as he walked out of the room and C.C couldn't help but watch him.

* * *

><p>Finally 7 o'clock rolled around and CC was gathering her things to head out for the evening.<p>

"C.C., we really need to get these scripts read through. Do you think you could stay here for the night and get a few more hours work in?"

She sighed before looking at the small stack of scripts. "But, Maxwell, there's not that many that I need to stay the night just for us to read through."

"Oh. Um no, C.C. I was hoping you would finish the scripts tonight. I promised Miss Fine I'd take her to that new Restaurant _Cloud Nine_."

C.C's mind immediately turned to that wonderful turned horrible date between she and Niles until she realized her boss was dumping the work on her. She really couldn't say 'no' though and lowered her head in defeat. "Of course, Maxwell. I'll just run home and grab a clothes for the night."

"Nonsense, C.C. There's plenty of clothes in the guest room to choose from."

She grimaced at the thought of wearing someone elses clothes but simply nodded in response.

Without another word, she sat back down as she watched Maxwell leave the room for his 'date'.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, C.C felt like her eyes were going to fall out of her head as she picked up the last script.<p>

"Having fun?"

The owner of the baritone voice soon showed his face as he stood in the doorway of the office.

"Loads," she said sarcastically before putting down the script. "What do you want?"

"Wondering what you're still doing here."

"Boss man made me stay and read through all of these scripts and then stay the night."

His brows rose at the last remark and she watched the small smile tug at his lips.

"What is that smile for?"

"Well, the mother of my unborn child is spending the night in the room right next to mine. I think we're getting closer to how it should be."

"Don't get any ideas, Sex Machine." The chuckle that escaped his lips nearly left a puddle in her panties. "I'm reading this script, you will get me a glass of Dom Pérignon, and then I will go to bed."

"There's one thing wrong with your plan."

"And what is that, Mr. Know-it-all?"

"You're pregnant. No alcohol."

"Damn it," she grumbled as reality set in.

He could see how tired she was and she needed her rest. Staying up later than she should wasn't good for her or the baby when sleep was needed.

"Listen, why don't you just go upstairs and get some sleep. You and the baby need it."

She loved when he was overprotective, but she refused to let him know that.

"I really need to finish this script."

He reached down and stole the script from her hand before she jumped up in aggravation before grabbing his wrist.

"You give me that back, you-"

"You what?"

She lost her train of thought as their eyes met and once again they were frozen in time.

_Kiss her. Just do it already._

_Kiss me. Just do it already._

They were alone once again, everyone else was asleep and nothing was going to stand in their way as their lips slowly inched toward each other before-

"Ugrhhh!"

Niles jumped back as he watched C.C clench her stomach in pain and his mind went to the worst.

"Miss Babcock, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she gasped. "Something's wrong."

Niles didn't need to hear anymore before he quickly walked her to the foyer and placed her coat on before he helped her out of the house and toward the town car.

He was just getting her into the car when she voiced both their concerns.

"Niles, what if something's wrong with the baby?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I promise everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," she groaned as she slipped in the front seat with his assistance.

"Trust me."

She watched him shut the door before running over to his side and before she knew it, they were arriving at Lenox Hill Hospital and he quickly got her out before walking her inside.

"Help! She's pregnant and is having strong pains!"

Luckily, she was taken right away and Niles started to follow before being stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you the father of the baby?"

"Yes, yes. Let me be with her."

The nurse stepped aside and Niles quickly made his way to C.C's side as they wheeled her into the sterile room.

He watched tools being taken out before blood pressure was taken and machines were hooked up to her.

Just as they turned the monitor on and placed the doppler on her stomach the pains started to come to a full stop.

Shocked at how quickly the pains decreased she looked at the instrument on her stomach before looking up at the doctor. "What did you just use on me?

"It's just the Doppler to check the baby's heartbeat. Still in pain?"

"Um, no."

Niles was completely dumbfounded at how she went from screaming her head off to completely calm.

"Well, I think the only thing you'll have to worry about is having a big baby," Dr. Fellin chuckled.

"Excuse me?" C.C felt like her head was spinning with questions and all she really wanted to know was if her baby was all right.

"The baby and you are perfectly fine. Your pains were from your enlarging uterus. Obviously it's going to stretch when there's a baby in it and while this usually doesn't happen for a couple more months you're possibly having a big baby.

"Oh great," she grumbled. "It takes after you."

Niles released a sigh of relief as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Would you like to see the baby? I know your appointment isn't for another week but we'll give you a sneak peek," she smirked.

C.C nodded with a smile before looking up at Niles who's eyes were glued to the turned monitor.

"I think that's a 'yes.'"

Dr. Fellin smiled before turning the machine. "Okay, see that little bean? That's your baby."

C.C felt her emotions getting the best of her and a tear ran down her cheek before feeling Niles' hand on hers.

"That's our baby," he whispered.

C.C turned to look up at Niles and smiled genuinely as her free hand rested on her growing stomach.

"Would you like a picture? I can go and quickly print a couple up for you."

"Yes, of course," she smiled before she watched Dr. Fellin walk out to do just that.

"I can't believe that's our baby," Niles whispered in disbelief.

"I can't believe we're going to have a big baby. I'll probably need a C-Section. Oh God…"

"Now now, don't sell yourself so short. You have pretty wide hips."

His comment earned him a slap on the arm.

"Owww. I meant it as a compliment." She triumphantly watched him rub his arm.

"Yeah, right."

"I did. I-I know you don't remember the night we- conceived but your hips were probably the stars of the show."

He watched her blush and he knew he had to continue.

"You have an incredible body, C.C. …I can call you C.C again, correct?"

"I guess…"

She was taken back when he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her full lips.

When he pulled back their faces were no more than an inch apart.

"Finally," he breathed.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she diverted her eyes.

Niles would have none of that though, as he lifted her chin and made her look at him. "I wish you would realize how beautiful you are, C.C Babcock."

"You're only saying that because I'm carrying your child."

"No. You're carrying my child _because _you're a beautiful person."

She was about to respond when the doctor returned with an envelope. "Here you are. I got a few stills for you. Now I don't think I'll need to see you next week so we'll make your next appointment for a month from now, all right?"

She nodded before taking the envelope as Niles extended his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Fellin."

"You're very welcome. I take it you'll be at the next appointment as well?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

The walk cross the parking lot was silent and after getting into the car, C.C took out the pictures to look through.

Niles glanced over at her and smiled to himself as he watched her graze the picture with her fingers.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Niles quickly walked around to get C.C out of the car.

"You don't have to help me out of the car every time, you know."

He smiled as he extended his hand. "I know."

She took his hand regardless and slid out of the car before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Oooh I like that," he smirked before earning another, yet gentler, slap on the arm.

He took her hand and walked her up the stairs before they walked into the house.

Luckily, everyone was still asleep, so he walked her up to the guestroom and stopped when they got to the door.

"Well, at least your night went from boring to exciting," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Why do you do that?" she asked with a cock of her head.

"Do what?"

"Smile that way."

"Why? Is it annoying?"

She reached up and fumbled with his tie in her hands. "I was going to say 'sexy'."

He grinned once again which earned him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" He couldn't contain the fluttering of his heart as her hands ran up his chest.

"Since I basically already had my appointment and we kow the baby is fine, I think I'll tell the Sheffield's tomorrow about the baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I think I'll tell them it's yours too."

Yeah?" His response was much more enthusiastic this time.

"Yeah.

He grinned once again which earned him a soft kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Niles."

He watched her open the door before shutting it behind her. "Good night, C.C."

C.C had a hard time falling asleep that night. All she could do was stare at the ultrasound picture of their unborn baby.

"I can't believe there's a little person inside of me," she whispered as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

Her mind went immediately to the kiss she and Niles shared in the doctor's office and she suddenly felt her hormones get the best of her.

"Knock it off, C.C. You need to control yourself. You act like a dog in heat sometimes." Sighing softly she placed the ultrasound picture back into the envelope and rested it on the nightstand beside her.

"It _was _a really good kiss, though. I wonder what else he can do well…"

Niles was downstairs getting the coffee ready to go off the next morning when his own thoughts traveled to that very kiss.

"She liked it, right? I mean she didn't pull back. She seemed content with it. Maybe I'm getting a step closer, after all."

After finishing his duties for the night, Niles made his way upstairs into his bedroom where he stripped out of his clothes and slipped on a white t-shirt before slipping into bed.

"Urghhh…" she groaned before she threw her hand out from under the covers and threw her head back in frustration.

"This is ridiculous. I have needs. I'm pregnant. And that is the number one reason why my needs should be met." She quickly slipped out of the sheets and grabbed the silky robe at the head of the bed before slipping it on.

She tried to believe, herself, what she was about to do was the only logical answer as she made her way to his bedroom.

"He IS the father of my child and normally that person needs to help the pregnant one with whatever they needed. Yeah. That sounds right."

Before she could stop herself she was quietly knocking on his door.

Niles was just about to fall into a deep sleep when the sound of a knocking hand brought him back to reality.

"What the-?" He listened in case he was simply hearing things but realized that wasn't the case when he heard it again.

Slipping out of bed, he didn't even bother with his robe as he made his way to the door.

Opening it, he felt his breath get caught in his throat as he scanned the barely covered body of the gorgeous creature in his presence.

"Miss Babcock, what's the matter? Are you in pain again?"

"Listen," she started as she pushed him back and closed the door behind him before locking it. "I am a pregnant woman and I have needs and I'm sure you do as well. So, why don't we just help each other out and do what we've both been wanting."

Niles was taken back by her words but couldn't deny to himself he was intrigued. "I… don't understand…"

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer; the smell of lemon pledge filling her nostrils.

Out of pure need, he placed his hands on her hips and she released a soft purr and immediately felt his boxers grow tighter. "Pregnant woman get very, shall we say.. Oh, forget it; horny. We get very horny and need to be satisfied and I want it. Will you help me out? Please. I only have three months at best before I become huge and since they said I'm probably going to have a big baby, probably even less."

_C.C Babcock wants to have sex with! Sober! I think… Wait. _He breathed deeply and smelled not a smidge of alcohol. _Yes, sober! I don't want this to be a one time thing though. But I want to be close to her again and this is my only chance…_

The pleading in her eyes only turned him on more and before he could second-guess himself, he grabbed onto the back of her thighs and picked her up before she wrapped her legs around his as he carried her to his bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the HUGE delay BUT, I've got some M rated action for you! You've been warned. Enjoy! -Triple L**

Chapter 18

The feeling of her hands running through his hair made him weak in the knees and thanked God his bed was only a few feet away.

When he placed her down on the bed, he immediately went for the robe and slipped it off her shoulders, before she pulled it off her arms and threw it across the room. She reached for his t-shirt and pulled that over his head, immediately in awe at the strong chest he possessed hiding under his butler attire.

He couldn't help the lop-sided grin as she ran her hands up and down his chest and broad shoulders before moving her hands back down to the waist of his boxers and quickly pulled them down before he stepped out of them.

He wasted no time in reaching for her nightgown as C.C stared at his entire body; his broad shoulders, his chiseled chest, the beautiful piece of equipment standing at attention between his thighs. She was ready to reach out and touch him when he stopped her by taking a hold of the bottom of her silky, lavender nightgown and pulling it up over her head; her blond tresses a beautiful mess before he sat on the bed himself, them both on their knees as their eyes met with fire burning inside them.

Without even having to ask for permission, both blonds crashed their lips to one another's as their hands ravished all over the others body; her hands on his chest, his on her thighs, his lips soon moving to her neck and then the top of her breasts as she released soft purrs of ecstasy and he felt himself grow harder.

"My God, you're gorgeous," he hummed.

She reached down and let her fingers graze his member and she smirked when she heard his breath catch in his throat.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed, grinning as she hovered over his strong, naked body.

His eyes met hers before they scanned her naked body as she placed one hand on his chest as the other reached back and took his length in her hand, stroking it a few times as she watched Niles' mouth fall open.

"You're an infuriating woman," he groaned with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shh." She had a satisfied smile on her face before she slowly slipped him inside her and gasped as her hands made their way to his chest while rocking her hips back and forth.

"Uhh fuck."

C.C was taken back by his choice of words, but she couldn't deny it turned her on tremendously. She was sure there was a lot she didn't know about Niles and she was excited to find them out. He was, after all, going to be the father of her child and while she was afraid to admit it, she was excited to share this chapter of her life with him.

She sighed as she felt Niles' large hands rest on her hips and aid in her thrusts.

Soon though, it was too much for Niles, or maybe not enough, and he had to take control. He flipped her over and pressed his hands firmly on either side of her as he slammed into her again and again, becoming increasingly worked up as she continued to moan his name and dig her manicured nails into his back.

"Niles... Ughh…"

"C.C... My God. Don't, ughh… let go just yet…" His words were becoming increasingly hard to understand as his own orgasm was becoming hard to manage and his body started to shake in pleasure.

He watched her eyes clench shut and her toes curl as her orgasm rose to the surface without much control over it.

Just watching her helped in his own search for his orgasm and he soon came hard inside her tight walls as he lowered his body and hugged hers to his.

"Oh Niles. My God," she gasped as she tugged at his hair and wrapped her legs around his body, arching her hips to get every last drop of semen out of him and to finish off her own orgasm.

When the realization of their love-making hit them they slowly pulled back and stared at one another. Niles in awe and C.C with wide eyes.

_I can't believe I just slept with Niles. Again! But my God, he is so good!_

_I can't believe C.C wanted to sleep with me. Well, again! But my, is she amazing!_

Her hands were still on his biceps and his were still wrapped around her curvy body as they hoped the other would say something.

Though, there was only one thing each of them were thinking and C.C decided to be the one to voice their thoughts as she stared at him with lust in her eyes before her stern lips turned into a slight smirk.

"Care to go to again?


	19. Chapter 19

**Glad people are still reading! Hope you enjoy this installment. It's going to be the base for a lot of changes.**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, C.C was the first to awaken. She stretched her body out on the bed, eyes still closed. Though when she turned her head and opened them for the first time that day, she was greeted by Niles staring into her eyes with a small smirk on his face. "Morning, Beautiful."

C.C forced herself to keep the grin she was forming from being exposed and instead yawned in response.

"Good morning, Niles." She slowly sat up and stretched once again.

While she wanted to tell him that the night prior was amazing and everything she ever imagined with him, she wasn't ready to be that open. So instead, she stood up, much to his confusion, and searched for her nightgown. She knew she needed to return to the guestroom and act like nothing happened if they didn't want to get caught. She already had to tell the family she was pregnant and that Niles was the father, she didn't want to make them believe they were in a relationship, as well.

"Where are you going?" The look in his eyes was like a puppy that realized their owner would be leaving for the day.

"I have to get back to the guestroom," she responded as she slipped her robe back on. "We don't want anyone seeing us together in here."

_I don't care, _he thought but let it go, nonetheless. "Oh. Right… Well then I'm going to grab a quick shower."

She watched him emerge from the bed and she felt her throat get caught in her chest.

There he was in all his naked glory, and she refused to be more than a fling here and there. Of course last night was amazing, but what woman didn't want to wrap their arms around their man's waist while he cooked and whisper how sexy he looked, just to get him going? Though, the more she thought about it, the more she felt that could possibly work. She wasn't saying 'I love you', or hell, even 'I like you.' She was simply telling him he looked good and she needed him for physical reasons.

"Are you?

"What?" She shook her head of her thoughts when she realized Niles had been asking her a question.

"I asked if you were staying for breakfast."

"Oh. Uh yeah. I actually felt like breakfast would be a good time to tell the family."

"Really?" She wanted to melt, seeing the smile on his face but she needed to remind herself that last night was simply for physical needs and nothing more. And she needed to remind him as well.

"Listen, Niles-"

"Wait. Before you say anything, I just want you to know that last night meant a lot to me. I know it was hard for you to come all the way to my room and basically beg for sex but it was without a doubt the best night of my life."

"I did not be-"

"Oh, geez. I have to hurry with my shower if I want to get downstairs to make breakfast on time. I'll see you soon, all right?"

And with that, he quickly pecked C.C on the lips and hurried into his bathroom leaving her dumbfounded.

"Oh, shit."

"What am I going to do? He thinks we're basically, a couple now." She went through the clothes that she left there for nights when Maxwell made her stay the night after a long work day. "I don't want that, though. _Well, I don't think I want that. S_he shook her head of the thought before she quickly showered and changed for breakfast. This was going to be a very interesting meal.

Downstairs, Niles was just getting everything on the table when C.C was the first to come down.

"There you are. What would you and the baby like? I have Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice and decaf coffee."

C.C had just sat down to decide what she wanted when she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

She wanted to grin and grimace at the same time. She was in to tell a lot of surprises this morning.

"I'll take some sausage, juice and waffles."

She felt her heart stop when she heard footsteps coming through the living room and soon the entire family was in the dining room, ready to eat.

She knew she had to tell the family she was pregnant and the name of the 'sperm donor' but she also had to straighten things out with Niles. She decided though, to wait until everyone had eaten. Though, when she looked down at her plate, she realized she wasn't as hungry as she thought she'd be.

"C- Miss. Babcock, what's wrong? You've hardly touched your breakfast. You need your strength."

"To fight the other dogs?" Brighton inquired and the rest of the family broke out in snickers.

C.C, while normally would have a sour face on, ready to punch anyone out for insulting her, instead had a look of embarrassment. _How am I going to tell them I'm going to be a mother when they see me as that?_

Her attention turned to Niles whose fists were bunched up, ready to attack. His eyes caught hers and she silently shook her head.

He released a deep sigh, before pouring Fran another glass of orange juice.

_He really does care. Then, how can I not seem to want to commit to him even while carrying his child?_

Deciding that waiting wasn't going to solve anything, she decided to just get it over with.

"Um Maxwell, Nanny Fine… Children. I actually wanted to share some news with all of you."

She looked at Niles as if he was her support system and he simply smiled softly and nodded his head.

She could feel beads of sweat forming around her forehead and between her cleavage before she looked at the rest of them and simply blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The entire family's mouths dropped and forks were dropped as their eyes were wide as saucers.

"Miss Babcock is pregnant and you haven't even asked me on a date yet!"

"Oww!" Maxwell grabbed his arm after the nanny slapped it.

"Are you keeping it?" Gracie questioned lightly.

"Whose is it?" Maggie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Children, please. C.C must be going through a lot. Let her answer one question at a time." Not to mention, this was not a comfortable topic for the producer.

Niles waited there impatiently for her to let them know it was his child she was carrying.

"Well, first of all, yes. I am keeping the baby."

The children's faces lit upon hearing that and C.C could tell that they were anxiously waiting for the answer to the next question.

"So?" Brighton pushed.

"What?" she asked, pretending she had no idea what they were waiting for, though she really just wanted to give herself more time to figure out how to answer that.

"Whose is it?" This time it was Gracie who asked and it made C.C incredibly uncomfortable that a twelve year old was basically asking her which man put his seed in her.

She saw Niles out of the corner of her eyes and noticed how he was trying to hide his smile. She knew he was excited for them to know he was going to be a father, only C.C was anything but.

"It's his." And she pointed to the butler across the table.

Fran and the family stared in shock at Niles before the entire family broke out into fits of laughter.

C.C was more than shocked at their response to her confession and when she saw Niles getting red with anger she said something without even thinking.

"What is so damn funny?"

"Well, C.C, you have to be real about this. You didn't think we'd actually believe that Niles, the man whose neck you want to wring daily, is the father of your child."

"Maybe they like bondage," Fran whispered before a honk of laughter came out.

"Well, he is!" She was getting quite worked up, yet wondered why she was so quick to stand up for him. "Him and I were drunk one night and one thing led to another and here we are. I'm a little over a month along and he's the father. Now, if you have a problem with that, you can say it to my face."

Niles' hard face softened a bit as C.C stood up for him.

As the kids started to realize this was no joke, they also knew they were going to be late for school. Quickly saying goodbye to their father and Fran they hurried out of there before C.C blew up the house.

While still shocked, there was still going to be a new baby and Fran was ecstatic. "Niles, Miss Babcock, this is so exciting!" Fran shrilled as she got up before hugging a grinning Niles tightly.

Max was still unsure how he felt about this news. His business partner and his butler, who he thought hated each other, were together and expecting a child. The world had gone mad.

"Well um, congratulations, you two," he said as he wiped his mouth. "I'm very happy you guys are together."

"Oh, we're not together, Maxwell."

Fran, Maxwell and of course, Niles all stood there dumbfounded.

"You're not? But- but you're going to have a baby together. Obviously you mean something to each other if you're going to keep the baby."

"I am keeping the baby because I refuse to be known as the Broadway producer that had an abortion." She couldn't bring herself to look at Niles' face, for she knew she would lose it seeing the distressed look etched across his features.

"Is- is Niles going to be a part of the baby's life?"

"Of course I will, Miss Fine. I could never let myself not be, even when the mother wants nothing to do with me."

The look he shot her felt like a punch in the stomach. She never wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't allow this relationship to be anything more than physical.

Maxwell was getting a little more uncomfortable than he'd like and excused himself to the office.

"Well, um… I think I'll just go get ready and meet Val for our nail appointment." She slowly got up before walking toward the door to leave them alone. "Even though it's three hours away…"

Niles felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his stomach.

_How can she make love to me last night and tell the family we aren't together? What did I do wrong?_

"Niles-"

"No. You had your say. Now here's mine. I thought last night meant something to you."

"It di-"

"I thought we would be a family once this baby was born. I thought you wanted more than just a one night stand to fix your crazy sex cravings. But I guess I was wrong." He started to pick up the dishes from the table to clear away. "I'll always be there for this baby, but there's nothing I can do for us if you won't let me."

She sighed softly as she watched him leave her in the dining room with her thoughts.

The next three weeks were filled with awkward glances, boring work days and feelings of need for both Niles and C.C. They were both, obviously, thinking about the other.

It was a Saturday night, and C.C was just finishing up in the office before her Sunday off began. She was feeling her hormones go crazy and knew Niles had already retired to bed, being as it was ten o'clock, but that didn't stop her from deciding to go with her instincts for once.

Maxwell seemed as if he was starting to fall asleep at his desk and she took that as a hint to head out.

"Uh, Maxwell I think I'm going to head out for the night. I'll see you Monday."

"Oh, of course, C.C," he answered tiredly. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Maxwell."

She grabbed her papers and stuffed them into the briefcase before she walked out of the office. She made her way into the foyer and placed her briefcase in the coat closet before she quickly made her way upstairs to his bedroom.

Niles had fallen asleep about an hour ago, so he was very shocked to be awoken to the sound of knocking on his door.

Mumbling under his breath, he slowly got up out of bed and walked to the door with nothing but his pajama pants on.

On the other side of the door, C.C. waited impatiently for the father of her unborn child to open the door.

Once opened, he stared in shock at the woman before him.

While he wanted to be angry and hurtful toward her, she was the mother of his child and that was the only thing he could think about.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, Niles. The baby is fine."

Now that he knew that, he didn't feel bad about being negative toward her. "Well, then what do you want?"

"Niles, I know what I said hurt you when I told the family, but I'm just not ready to be in a relationship."

"Not ready to be a relationship? C.C, we're going to have a child together. Can't you just put your stubborn ways aside and realize what we have?"

"Niles, this isn't easy for me. If I knew I would get pregnant, I never would have-"

"Don't. Don't say it. Please."

C.C felt hot tears well up in her eyes and she knew he was right. She wasn't being truthful with him, but she wasn't ready to be.

He saw the tears in her eyes but he couldn't let her get to him. Not after the pain she was putting him through. "Is that why you can up here? To tell me that."

She sighed deeply as she knew she couldn't stop then. She came upstairs for a reason and she was going to see it through; especially as she watched his eyes caress her body. "Not exactly." She stepped in closer and shut and locked the door behind her.

Shocked by her actions, he stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"Niles, remember when I told you that I have needs as a pregnant woman?" She started to run her fingers down his chest and could feel it rising and falling against her hands. "And I know you are obviously very attracted to me..." She slowly traced his jawline with her fingertip.

"Miss Babcock-"

"Oh, I love when you use my professional name." She leaned in and started to nibble at his earlobe.

"We- you can't be doing this." She could feel him shiver against her and she couldn't help but grin.

"Niles, have you noticed, as well, that my breasts are starting to get fuller?" She rested her bosom against his chest and he groaned in response.

"I- I haven't noticed."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Really?" She undid another button, before pressing her breasts together to close the valley between them. "I think they look pretty good." She looked back up at him and noticed the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

He was breathing heavy now and she knew she was getting very close to breaking him down. She knew he wanted her and that was all she needed to get what she was after.

"You have such a strong chest, Niles. I loved using it as a balance that night when I was riding you." She leaned in close so that her lips were close enough for him to feel her breath, but not close enough to touch his.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he uttered softly, though his body was saying otherwise.

"Why not?" she whispered, before her tongue lightly caressed his upper lip.

"Because I want you." _What am I doing? I'm giving her even more of a reason to seduce me. Oh, but she's so sexy._

"Shouldn't that be all the more reason to be doing this?"

"You're infuriating."

"And you like it," she smirked before her lips grazed his softly.

"Oh, bloody hell." Knowing she had much too much power over him, his lips were pressed to hers and their arms wrapped around each other like it was their last minute on earth as they fell to the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

She felt light shine directly through her closed lids as the sun began to rise. Before even opening her eyes to remember where she was, she felt strong arms around her body and legs wrapped around her ankles. She slowly opened one eye to see the sleeping butler beside her. She couldn't help the feelings running through her body and they weren't the feelings that were running through her last night when Niles was licking her inner thigh. She slowly sat up and turned on her side before rested her head in her hand as she watched him sleep.

Her hand moved up to slowly caress his cheek before she felt him stir and she quickly pulled it back in surprise.

"Good morning," he smiled when his blue orbs finally appeared.

"Good morning," she smiled weakly. She watched him lean up before his lips came in contact with hers for a soft, yet powerful kiss. She felt her body melting at his touch and it pained her that she might not have that for the rest of her life. She was just too afraid to commit. Especially to a butler.

"Last night was amazing," he grinned before he took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It was," she agreed before she watched him lean down before kissing her growing stomach. It was an odd feeling if she was being honest. Here were all these emotions she wanted to express to him, but her pride was keeping her back, and Niles could do it with a simple look or a kiss.

"Don't you have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have to be there for four."

Niles stared at her as he waited for the unspoken question.

_What does he want now? Why is he looking at me like tha- Ohhhhh._

"Do you… want to come along?"

The bright smile on his face was all the response she needed and she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her own face.

"Should I come pick you up half an hour before hand so you can get your things?"

"What things?"

"Um. I don't know. I've never been pregnant before."

"Well neither have I," she scoffed.

"So, you don't need anything?"

She thought a moment before she slowly shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"Oh. Well, all right then. Then, I shall get you for a quarter to. Sound all right?"

She nodded her head in agreement before she sat up in bed completely, taking the covers with her to cover her chest."

"Why do you do that?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled face. "Do what?"

He reached over and tried to pull the covers down. "Cover your body when I already have seen all of you. Three times, might I add," he smirked.

"I just don't like to be exposed when I'm not in the moment." She used both her hands now to keep her body covered.

He pouted slightly before honoring her wishes. "All right. Well, you're beautiful either way."

He caught a small blush forming on her cheeks before she got a nervous expression on his face and she quickly got up and hurried for the bathroom, not wanting him to see her in such a vulnerable position.

He sighed softly as she shut the door behind herself.

It went on like that for the next three months. They would get emotionally close, CC would push him away, he'd get angry, they'd have an argument and then, they'd end up in bed together after C.C became horny; and with Niles being completely in love with her and needing some sort of affection in return, he could never seem to turn her down.

Though soon, Niles noticed that for the last couple weeks it had stopped. No flirting, no arguing turning into sex, or even her allowing him to touch her stomach. He hated the lack of closeness they grew accustomed to, even if it was only because she was horny. But there were moments that made him believe there was more than just sex between them.

"_Sir, I need to run to the market for dinner tonight. Do you need anything?_

"_Not that I can think of, Niles. Go ahead, Old Man." _

_Niles watched as his employer's attention turn back to his work at hand before they traveled over to C.C. _

_Miss Babcock, is there something you'd possibly like? Maybe a craving you're having?"_

_C.C looked up from the settee, her free hand on her stomach, and looked toward the man fathering her child. He was quite sweet when he wanted to be. Even when she showed no sign of wanting to be close to him. "Actually now that mention it, I could go for some cookie dough ice cream…_

_He smiled softly as he nodded. "Of course. I'll be right back." He turned to leave when he heard her voice again._

"_Oh, and maybe some Dr Pepper?"_

_He chuckled softly before nodding. "Sure." _

"_Oh and some salt and vinegar chips."_

"_Okay…"_

"_And some pea- Oh, you know what? Maybe I should just go with you."_

_She slowly got up before excusing herself and walking out of the office with a shocked Niles to follow._

"_You want to come along?"_

_She shrugged looking as innocent as possible. "Why not? There's a lot I want and no one better to remember than myself, right?" _

_He watched her walk in front of him and he could have sworn the way her hips swayed with every step she took was to get his attention._

"_Would you or your wife care for a sample?"_

_Niles and C.C were waiting for his sliced meats at the deli when a worker got their attention._

_Niles didn't want an issue with C.C, and quickly started to correct her. "Oh, we're not mar-"_

"_Sure!" C.C answered with a bright smile, as if she wasn't aware of the term the woman used on her. _

_Or maybe she did?_

_Niles watched C.C take the rolled up turkey piece before she slowly put half of it into her mouth. _

"_Mm this is good. What kind is this?" _

"_Honey roasted."_

"_Niles, you have to try this." _

_Before he could refuse, (as if he was going to, anyway) she put the piece up to his mouth and he slowly took it between his lips, letting them graze her fingers as he did so and his heart racing as this was the most intimacy they have had in weeks. _

_He tried to decode the look in her blue orbs. Was it lust? No. Love? Maybe. Hunger? Probably._

"_That __**is **__good," he nodded before swallowing hard. _

_He noticed C.C was just as affected by the slight contact as she slowly licked her top lip before quickly looking away once caught._

_He heard his number being yelled and he hesitantly walked away from her and up to get his cold cuts. Though he was surprised when she followed him instead of staying back and waiting and he soon felt her hand lightly placed on his back. _

_He turned to look at her and gave a soft smile before his hand took hers and for once, she didn't take it away._

"Niles, is there any more decaf?" C.C asked she walked into the kitchen with her empty cup in one hand and her other placed gently on her swollen stomach as she watched him wash the dishes from supper.

He quickly came out of his daydream with the love of his life and found himself in the room with the woman herself.

He watched her eyes travel to the empty coffee pot and the frown that soon followed. Though Niles knew his woman (even if she wasn't really his) and always reserved the last cup for her.

"Just the way you like it," he smiled as he handed over the coffee mug with milk and one teaspoon of sugar. Deciding to be brave, he leaned in and pecked her cheek.

She grinned at the sweet act, before she quickly hid it, taking the mug from him. "Thank you." _Why is he still being so sweet to me? We haven't had sex in over two weeks. Does that mean he really does care about me for me and not my, well, skills? _

"C.C? C.C.!"

"Huh?" She quickly came out of her thoughts to see Niles standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you're nervous, but are you ready to find out what we're- uh, _you'r_e having?"

"Oh. Right. Tomorrow we find out the sex." He could tell she was nervous and he wasn't sure why. "Are _you _excited?"

He smiled softly before he couldn't control it and it turned into a large grin. "Of course I am. I can't wait to know if I need to get a baseball bat to teach my son how to play ball, or a baseball bat to scare my daughter's future boyfriends."

C.C laughed softly as she shook her head. "I should have known you were planning on being an overprotective father."

"Well, to our daughter. But if we have a son, I'm going to show him how to be a ladies man, like his old man," he grinned.

She raised her brows with a unconvincing smile. "'Ladies man', huh? And how many women have _you _slept with in your lifetime?"

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, not wanting to admit he could count them all on one hand. "As long as I've found the right one, right?" The look of pure love in his eyes explained his words perfectly.

Her smile soon turned into a nervous one and Niles noticed immediately.

"Um, Babs, can I ask you something?" He reached for her hand, only to have her quickly pull away.

"What?"

He watched her cross her arms and put an invisible wall up between them once again.

"Why do you do… this?"

"Do what?"

"This!" He waved his arms at a startled C.C, as he tried to come up with the right words for his frustrations. "One day you're wanting to be around me, grocery shopping, letting me hold your hand, rub your stomach, and I don't know if you remember since it was so long ago, but we used to be intimate. Even if you'd just run away the next morning, for who knows what reason."

He stopped to catch his breath and took the time to study C.C. She looked scared, confused and worse; hurt.

He sighed deeply as he reached for her, but she quickly stepped away. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" The childish tone was making him regret his outburst.

"I mean, I'm trying. I want you a part of this child's life and whether we're together or not won't change that. But- But I need to think about how this would change **us**, Niles."

"C.C, are you listening to yourself? We're having a baby together. Everything is going to change for us. So, why don't you just try with me and let me show you I can be your man for the rest of your life."

"How is what you've **been **doing any different from what you'll be doing?"

"Don't push me away. Don't knock me down. Let me be there when you need someone to talk to. When you're hormones are making you emotional and you need someone to vent to, or a shoulder to cry on. And, if you need someone when your sex hormones are getting to you, I can help with that, too." The suggestive wiggle of his brows caused her to break out in a small laugh.

She thought a moment before she decided she had nothing to lose. They would always be in each others lives, whether they worked as a couple or not but as she started to think about it, she couldn't stop imagining herself ending up with him even before finding out he was going to be the father of her child. She was just always too afraid to admit it. But this was C.C Babcock, and she wasn't known for being afraid.

"Deal."


	22. Chapter 22

**Couldn't wait and I just had to give you an update! So... enjoy! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 22**

The beaming smile on his face was enough to let C.C knew she made the right decision.

She knew it would be hard to show emotion toward this man, but C.C Babcock didn't give up when things were difficult and she was going to make sure that didn't start now.

"So... How do we go about this?" She was completely clueless to relationships. That wasn't hard to believe though when she apparently suffocated her others.

Niles smiled at her vulnerability and walked up to her before reaching for her hand.

She had the urge to pull away but knew that was her problem in the first place, and instead she let him take it in his.

"Well, we could start by talking. Sharing our dreams and fears for when the baby comes."

He shrugged as he wasn't sure that was what she was interested in doing, but was soon surprised to see her nodding. Not to mention he wanted to know they hadn't had any intimate nights together in a while.

"Sure." She looked around the kitchen before returning her eyes to him. "Now?"

He chuckled softly before shaking his head. When are you free? I'm off the clock at eight."

She thought a moment before deciding she had no excuses. "I think I can get off by then. Eight, it is."

"Good. Meet me outside my room, then?" She nodded. "I'll see you then."

She watched him turn back to the dishes without some form of ending their conversation.

What was she waiting for? A smile? A kiss on the cheek? Maybe she wanted this relationship a little more than she thought.

It seemed like hours waiting for the clock to turn eight, when in reality it was less than an hour.

Finally it did and luckily Fran came in to see Maxwell and show off her new skirt. C.C took this as the perfect time to leave the office and let the 'love birds' have their moment.

Unfortunately she wasn't off the hook just yet as Fran first walked up to C.C sat down on the couch with her and started to talk to the baby.

"Hello in there. I'm your aunt Fran," she shrieked in excitement, causing C.C to cover one ear and using her free hand to cover her stomach.

"Nanny Fine, you're going to turn my child deaf before it's even out."

"But Miss Babcock, I read you should sing or at least talk to the baby so they're used to your voice."

"Yes, I think I have a lot to do before the baby starts to think you're the mother with how many times you've came up and talked to my stomach."

"I did," she grinned as she looked at Maxwell, whom smiled at her adorableness.

C.C gathered her things and quickly left the office before she made her way up the stairs. As soon as she got to his door and was about to knock, she felt two hands grab her waist and she screamed as her feet jumped at least a foot.

She knew that laugh anywhere and she quickly turned around, wanting to wring his neck as she watched him hovered over in stitches.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said through chuckles. "I didn't think you'd get so startled.

"You shouldn't scare a pregnant woman! She could go into pre-term labor."

"No, she can't. Especially at only 4 and a half months." He tried to hug her but she wasn't having it.

"Whatever," she mumbled before she watched Niles open the door and allow her in first.

She walked in before sitting herself down on the edge of his bed and he soon joined her.

"When my parents would sit together, my mother would always sit on my dad's lap," he smiled, remembering.

C.C played with her fingers nervously. "I don't ever remember my parents sitting together."

Niles frowned as he could see how hurt she was by her parents distance. "Do you want our child to go through that? I have to admit, I've thought about if I ever had children and I never thought of separate holidays and birthdays, and mom and dad sitting on opposite sides of the room at get-togethers."

"That's all I knew." The softness of her voice was heart wrenching and he just wanted to take her in his arms and take all of those painful memories away.

He reached and stopped her hands from intertwining as he took one and held it. "You ever hear that saying, 'You learn something new everyday'?"

She slowly looked at him and gave a weak smile. It was a start. Although, she didn't want to talk about her past anymore when she had a future staring her in the face. "What do _you _want?"

Confused by his question, he simply raised his brow.

"As in the baby's sex. What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"Oh." He felt a bit better hearing such a light question. "I'm not sure. Honestly, I just want it healthy. And you. I, of course, want you healthy as well. You?"

"That's not a good answer. Boy or girl, Butler Boy."

He laughed softly before trying to think of if he really wanted one over the other. "I guess a girl."

"You guess?"

"Well I mean, like I said. I don't care either way. But it would be nice to have a little you running around. Calling me 'Daddy' and me calling her 'Princess,' getting her baptized in a little dress and her considering me as the only man that will never let her down."

C.C smiled at the thought. While they've been in many arguments in the past years, she always consider Niles the one to always be there for her. Like he said in his note, he was always there to catch her when she fell.

"What about yourself? What do you want to have?"

"A girl."

"Well that didn't take much thought," he chuckled and then smiled at her rosy cheeks.

"Do you have names?"

The question was something everyone in the house had been asking her for weeks. And the answer was 'no'. She had no idea what she wanted to name her child and really didn't give it much thought.

_What a horrible mother I am._

She shook her head, embarrassed, as she tried to pull her hand away and toy with her fingers. It was what she did when she was uncomfortable, but Niles wouldn't have it.

"I don't have a baby book. I kept telling myself I was going to get one, but I never had time. What kind of mother will I be if I can't even make time to pick up a baby book let alone raise a baby?" The panic in her voice was evident and he quickly tried to calm her fears.

She watched Niles get up off the bed before opening his nightstand. What she saw caused a tug at her lips and her heart. "You- you have one?"

He smiled as he sat back down next to her with a baby book in hand. "I picked it up a few weeks ago. I had a couple names I found worth mentioning. Would you like to hear them?"

She nodded and was starting to get excited now. "They better not be ancient like 'Niles'."

"Oh, and 'Chastity' is so modern," he teased before earning a slap to the arm.

"Why do you think I use 'C.C'?"

"Touché," he smiled before opening the book to the saved page.

"Nicholas? No, no, no. I am not naming my child Nicholas so kids can tease him around Christmas time and call him 'Old Saint Nick'.

He chuckled softly before finding another scored page. "Okay, what about James?"

She thought a moment as she said the name over and over in her head.

_James Babcock, James Babcock, James Brightmore, James Brightmore, C.C Brightmore._ Her eyes instantly widened as a small gasp escaped her lips. _Geez, C.C you can barely let him sit next to you and you're thinking about marrying him?_

"Are you alright?" His voice quickly pulled her from her thoughts before nodding slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just trying to get used to the name. I don't mind it. It's not the best, but it's not terrible." If she was being honest, she really liked it. And could see them maybe being a big, one last name, happy family one day.

"If you guys are thinking of names for girls, I personally like the name Francine!"

Niles and C.C rolled their eyes at the nosey nanny on the other end of the door.

"Thank you for your input, Nanny Fine. But I think we've got it covered."

They listened as the bubbly nanny stomped off while mumbling under her breath.

C.C couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips. "She's right, though."

"You want to name our daughter 'Francine'?" he asked stunned.

She laughed softly as she shook her head. "No, no. God, no. I just meant she was right about us needing to think of a girl name. Obviously, we don't have to think of it right now but it would be fun to think of options, at least."

"Yeah," he nodded with a matching smile. "You're right. Well I actually saved a couple names I enjoyed."

"I'm sure you did," she teased as she looked at his giant baby book.

"HA-HA very funny."

She watched him flip through his book before stopping at the page he wanted. "Here. What do you think about this name."

She watched him turn the book before she saw the name displayed on top of the page.

"Natalie?" She looked up at Niles who wore a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah. And we could change the spelling if we want. Perhaps make it with two E's instead of an I-E or make it Natalia instead to sound more European or get rid of the E all together."

"Or we could change the name all together," she said with an excited tone, though Niles quickly saw the sarcasm and his matching smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong with the name 'Natalie'?

"I just don't like it. It seems too common."

"Well then I guess you won't like my other choice."

"What?"

"No, you're going to make fun of it."

She laughed softly as he was starting to act like a six year old boy. "I won't make fun of it. What is it?"

"Melanie."

She was ready to laugh when instead the name shocked her. She didn't have a voice for a few seconds until Niles started to get worried.

"Did I say something wrong?" He reached to place his hand on hers and was surprised when she didn't even flinch his contact this time.

"That was the name of my baby sister."

Niles, surprised she had any sister other than D.D., moved closer to her and put his arm around her back. "I didn't know you had another sister."

"She passed away hours after being born.

The softness in her tone sent chills up Niles' spine. While he loved when she showed emotion, her softness was almost too much for him and he simply pulled her closer.

"The meaning isn't that great though. It means 'dark'."

C.C snorted in amusement, shaking her head as she showed she wasn't surprised about that. "Just like her life."

Niles leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead and C.C turned in his embrace before letting him hug her close.

For once, C.C was showing affection, but not for the reason Niles was hoping.

"I'm so afraid to have this baby,' she finally said once she pulled back. "What if the same thing happens."

He gently pushed a blond piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't think like that. This baby will be fine. You're doing everything you're supposed to be doing and more. We're going to have a very healthy, happy baby. I promise."

She nodded softly before she stood up and Niles feared he had said something wrong once again.

But, what happened next surprised him.

C.C turned, so her back was slightly to him, before she sat herself down on his lap.

"Want to read me more names?"

Niles grinned from ear to ear before he nodded, and his arms went around her.

"I would love to."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Niles and C.C had spent the next couple hours laying in his bed, looking at baby names and laughing at the ones they found ridiculous.

Though, the excitement of the day got the best of them, and they soon found themselves passed out on Niles bed, her head on his chest as his arm was draped around her shoulder keeping her close with the book on his stomach.

They stayed like that for the next three hours, soft snores escaping both of them, until the sound of Maggie yelling over some boy after a date brought them back to reality. Niles was the first to wake, and when he saw the position he was in with the blonde socialite, he stayed still, fearful that C.C. would quickly get up and leave once again despite her agreement. She was a stubborn woman, after all.

That thought was the farthest thing from her mind, though. The only reaction she had was to groan in annoyance and snuggle closer. "I hope our child isn't this annoying."

He chuckled lightly, his chest feeling like it was vibrating against her head and she couldn't help but smile as well. "Did you want to get comfortable in the guest room? It sounds like heavy rain out there. I wouldn't want you driving home."

"Are you kicking me out of your bed?" she asked as she started to sit up.

"No, no. Of course not." he quickly sat up as well before taking her wrist lightly in his grasp.

"I just didn't think you would be comfortable sleeping in my bed tonight."

"Why not? We've slept together twice in here already."

'That's very true… I guess I'm just afraid of pushing you too far that I push you away."

She smiled before she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his. "You're sweet in that slightly annoying way," she whispered once they broke apart.

"I know," he whispered back with a cocky smile that only earned him a slap to the arm.

"Oww," he laughed as he rubbed the abused spot. "Um, speaking of sleeping together, mind if I ask you something?"

C.C. eyed him curiously before she decided it couldn't be about anything they haven't already talked about. "Sure, I guess."

"How come we haven't been intimate in, well, so long? And you have to understand, I'm not complaining like some horny teenage boy. I just don't understand why it stopped cold turkey after months. I still find you beautiful; baby belly or not."

She sighed softly as the topic was surprising uncomfortable. "Don't you remember when I said I only had a few months to have sex before I was huge?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you were serious. I mean the way your hormones get to you, I thought that was what we'd be doing when you went into labor, if I'm being honest."

"I just don't feel comfortable, all right." The tone of her voice made it clear she wanted to end the conversation, but he wasn't having it.

"No. It's not all right. Babcock, you are the most stunning creature that I've ever had the misfortune of knowing," he teased. He moved his hand from her wrist to grab her hand and link their fingers and he could tell in how tense she was that she was uncomfortable with him once again.

"While I'm not asking for sex, I want you to know that you should never feel uncomfortable about putting the moves on me."

"Well then how come you haven't put the moves on _me _in the last couple weeks?"

She got him there. She was always the first one to take the move and when she stopped, he didn't dare try to start them up again.

His lack of response was all she needed before she scoffed, ripping her hand away and getting off the bed, heading for the door. But she wasn't quick enough, and he caught her by the waist before spinning her around, bringing her as close as her swollen stomach would allow.

"Don't you dare for one minute think I'm letting you get away now." She couldn't meet his eyes as her own were filled with unshed tears and she stared at their feet. "Hey," he whispered. "Look at me." He used his finger to lift her chin so she'd look into his eyes. "I was scared. I was scared I'd push you away if I was the one to initiate anything sexual. You obviously have no power when it comes to this pregnancy and neither do I, but I am all right with that. You, obviously, are not. And I know this because I know _you. _I thought letting you have the say in when we got close or not was your way of having some kind of control. I'm sorry you thought it was due to me not wanting you, because that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm crazy about you and would spend the rest of my life showing you just how crazy I can be."

She was in mid sigh when his lips pressed to hers, grasping her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She had never felt so needed than when she was in his embrace. She slightly parted her lips to give his tongue access and he happily obliged as his tongue met hers and they danced for dominance before his teeth found her bottom lip and it elated a moan from deep within her chest.

Their hands roamed each others bodies slowly, like they wanted to memorize every feeling even after already being sexual involved.

When their lips finally parted, they were panting for air. Her fingers were still in his sandy blonde hair and his hands were still caressing her bare thighs as her skirt was pushed up to her behind.

He gave a lopsided grin before letting go and making his way to his dresser drawers.

She watched in confusion before it all made sense once he pulled out a t-shirt of his. She smiled softly before it was thrown her way. She placed it on the bed before she pushed her skirt down to expose her thighs to him.

The grin he gave her was enough to let her know how much adoration he had for her. She watched him walk up to her and just as she was about to pull her shirt over her head she was stopped by strong hands that helped her out, slowly pulling the fabric over her head, messing up her blond hair in the process, and tossing it to the floor. He then walked behind her and unhooked her bra, watching as it fell to the floor. He hurriedly walked around to let his eyes take in her nearly naked body as his hands ran down her arms and then her torso, causing her to shiver. He reached for the large blue t-shirt before pulling it over her head slowly, watching the bottom of it fall to her thighs.

"Beautiful."

She smiled with a slight crimson color added to her cheeks before she watched him make his way to the bed and she joined him, slowly slipping under the covers. They laid down without a sound, his chest against her back and pulling the covers up to their waists and then wrapping his arm around her resting on her swollen stomach; a proper spooning. She didn't think the smile would ever wipe off her face even while in dreamland.

It wasn't until C.C was already out cold, that Niles felt exhaustion take over him. He rested his head next to hers, the smell of her hair over-filling his nostrils and whispering only moments before he passed out.

"I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you are still enjoying this story! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter 24**

The next morning came quickly for the parents-to-be. Especially for Niles, who had to be up extra early to prepare breakfast.

Because of that little fact, C.C. woke up on her own. Only she didn't realize it until she reached over for him and he was no where to be felt and soon seen.

She quickly sat up at the realization. "What the-?" She sighed before she fell back to hit her head on the pillow "Damn it. You had to fall for a butler, didn't you? What's going to happen if we actually become a couple? I'm never going to be able to wake up to him?"

The possibility irritated her to no end and she quickly got out of bed (well as quickly as her stomach being in the way would allow) and used his bathroom to take a quick shower before changing back into her clothes from the night before.

"I really need to keep clothes over here."

After her shower, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Niles was preparing breakfast.

The fact that he wasn't there to wake up with her was still bothering her and when Niles turned in her direction before beaming at her, it didn't last long.

"What's wrong?" He put down his spatula before walking up to her and placing his hands on her waist as her arms simply folded to show how she was feeling. "Did you have a nightmare? Did someone see you coming out of my room?"

"No and no," she snapped. "And why does it matter if anyone saw us. Wasn't it you that wanted us together in the first place?"

"Well, of course, but I just knew you didn't want anyone seeing us together."

"Well, I don't care. I don't care about anything."

He was shocked at how distant she was this morning and wondered what he could have done wrong.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're never going to be there when I wake up are you? Besides Sundays, but that means I have to wait a whole week just to wake up next to you." She didn't even care how childish she was sounding though Niles loved how she was just openly admitting that she missed him this morning.

A smile started to grow on his face and it annoyed her to no end.

"You find this funny, Lemon Pledge? You finally got me to show my emotions and you're laughing at them? You're never going to change, are you?" She tried to push him away but he only pulled her closer. _Damn, he was strong._

"Babcock, why can't you just let me talk before you run away, huh?" His voice was calm and amazingly, it soothed her. "I'm sorry I have to leave every morning. But when this baby is born I'm going to try to get out of breakfast more often. Convince Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine to take the kids out for breakfast or maybe I'll just quit all together."

She gasped at his remark before she shook her head. "You would never do that."

"To be able to see your gorgeous face every morning first thing? I'd do anything for that."

She raised her brow at him before her stance softened. "You're quite the softy. It's rather annoying." The soft tug at her lips showed it wasn't the entire truth.

He gave her his famous lop-sided grin, before he leaned so close that his lips were against her ear. "Get used to it. Once this baby comes I'm going to be like putty in your hands."

She pulled her face back to look at him before shaking her head with a smirk. "I hope some things stay hard."

Before he could even respond to such a sexual remark, they heard voices and footsteps up stairs. Sighing he looked behind her at the swinging door. "I have to finish making breakfast," he pouted.

"Might have to order out."

"Huh?" He turned toward the stove she was pointing out and gasped at the burned pancakes.

"Shit."

She laughed as he ran over to salvage the flapjacks and then frowned when he gave up and took the pan before tossing the remains.

She walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders before seeing the eight other pancakes neatly placed on a plate.

"It's just three pancakes. There's plenty there. Plus I'm not much of a pancake fan." She didn't know why she was trying to make him feel better. It wasn't normally in her nature but she decided to blame the hormones.

He smiled warmly before turning around and capturing her lips, caressing her face with his large, yet soft, hands. She grasped his biceps to hold him there but they were soon interrupted by Fran who walked into the kitchen and froze in her spot.

Hearing the swinging door moving back and forth the odd couple quickly pulled away and stared at the shocked nanny.

"Oh my God! Are you two together! Oh my God, this is great! Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She ran over to hug them but quickly stopped when neither was showing smiles.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Miss Fine, we really don't want every knowing just yet that we're, well, trying to start a relationship. You need to keep this to yourself.

Both the butler and nanny stared at C.C who scoffed at that remark. "Yeah, like Nanny Fine can keep a secret. How long have you known her?"

"I can so keep a secret, thank you very much," she argued with her hands on her hips.

Soon, the sounds of multiple feet were heard running through the living room and Niles and C.C knew they were doomed. Especially as Fran started to do a nervous dance that resembled the 'potty dance.'

"Nanny Fine, if you can keep this a secret, you'll be the first we tell of the baby's sex."

Gasping she jumped up and down before hugging the blonde. "Oh thank you! Of course I won't say anything," he promised. "I swear!"

Niles smiled proudly at his woman before he went back to gathering the food to place on the table. Just in time, as well, because soon it was filled with hungry children.

"Why don't you want anyone knowing?" she whispered.

"This is very new to us, Nanny Fine. We don't know what's going to happen but I'm willing to give it a try and we don't need pressure from the rest of the family, so please keep this to your damn self."

"I promise," she whispered. "I won't say a thing." She then made a motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key before walking into the dining room.

"Wish you would do that more often," she mumbled before walking into the dining room to join them.

Dinner went painfully slow for many of them. C.C worried Fran would spill the beans about her and Niles, Niles worried their wouldn't be enough pancakes for everyone due to him burning the last few and Fran worried Brighton was going to take the last piece of bacon.

Luckily everything went smoothly and soon the kids were out the door for school and Niles started to pick up the plates.

"Niles what time do you need off for the appointment?"

"Uh three o' clock, Sir. I'll be back in time to prepare dinner though."

"Very good, Old Man. C.C, I'll see you in the office." They all watched him get up off his chair before making his way out of the dining room.

Both Niles and CC sighed in relief before looking at C.C. "Thank you for not saying anything, Fran."

"Yes, I'm very surprised you kept your mouth shut."

"I told you I could. You two have no faith in me," she pouted.

Both Niles and CC gave her an 'and you have to ask why?' look before they both looked at each other with a knowing smile. In less than six hours they would find out if there was a girl or a boy growing inside C.C. and they couldn't be more excited.

"So I have to ask," the nanny began, "What's going to happen when this baby comes since you're basically together now. Are you two going to live together? Or is Niles going to see the baby simply when you come to work? Or maybe not even until weekends and you're going to hire a nanny." She gasped with a bright smile soon following. "I could watch the baby! I'm a nanny, after all."

"Miss Fine, Miss Babcock and I haven't actually decided what we were going to do about the living situation once the baby came. But no, we will not be hiring a nanny and we won't need you to watch it. Who knows what will happen between us by then. That's for Miss Babcock to decide."

He looked over at C.C. who didn't seem quite happy with that realization.

"Well I think you two should be together. That kiss definitely seemed like there was a lot of potential for you two."

Before either of them could say anything the nanny got up and left, letting them have her words sink in.

"Why is it up to _me _if we are together?"

Niles turned to look down at her and saw she wasn't exactly happy with this type of control.

"Well I'm already in his one hundred percent. It's you who needs to get there."

"Well, I love how you made it seem like I'm some horrible person who doesn't want my family together." She stood up and threw her napkin on her plate before storming out of the room before Niles could stop her. He wanted to chase after her but he decided maybe she needed to breathe a little bit. At least that was what he thought before she came back into the dining room with the door swinging behind her.

"Why didn't you follow me?" she pouted.

He chuckled softly , surprised at her concern, before he walked up to her and pulled her close, enveloping her into a tight hug, which she happily returned.

This was not a healthy relationship by any means, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Working was not helping C.C nor Niles keep themselves busy as they waited for their appointment. She kept tapping her fingers beside her on the settee, crinkling the papers in her hands and looking up at the clock every fifteen minutes before finally, Niles walked into the office to get her. He couldn't pick her up at her place, so he thought the next best thing was to 'pick her up' at the office.

"Mr. Sheffield, I've come to get C.C for our doctors appointment."

He looked over at C.C. who wore a bright smile on her face before she dropped her papers and quickly got up off the loveseat.

Maxwell nodded as he looked up at the parents-to-be with a genuine smile. "Very well, you two. Have fun."

Niles had been just as anxious to get to their appointment and find to the sex of their unborn baby.

C.C couldn't get over how handsome he looked in his khakis and blue polo shirt. He extended his hand and she happily took it before they left the office.

Before he could even get her coat on, Fran had skipped into the living room.

"Oy are you two leaving for your appointment already?" She walked up to them and kissed Niles' cheek. "Well good luck, you two. I can't wait to find out what you're having. And remember…"

"Yes, yes… You'll be the first to know."

The nanny smiled brightly in response before she went to hug C.C. Though she quickly came to her senses and instead, patted her shoulder before skipping into the kitchen, naturally going to find some nosh.

"Ready, Daddy-to-be?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. She was excited to find out what they were having and couldn't wait to see their baby again on the monitor.

He smiled in response before opening the door for her. "Ready, Mommy-to-be."

The drive to the hospital was made in comfortable silence, random thigh pats and hand holding between the blondes.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, he quickly got out and only got to her side when she had already opened the door. "Why can't you let me do romantic things for you?"

"Because we are not a romantic pair," she reminded him with a smile as she stepped out of the car.

He had to admit though, she looked stunning in a yellow sundress that matched the shade of her golden locks.

"Touché."

She nodded with a smile, knowing she was right, before she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the front entrance.

C.C let go of his hand and had him wait while she went up to sign in.

When she walked back to the waiting area, Niles was reading a 'Parents' magazine. She smiled to herself, knowing he would make an incredible father. She couldn't wait to share their baby's firsts with him.

She made herself comfortable next to him and linked her arm under his before holding it and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled at how comfortable she looked there. He wished it could be like that always. "'How to Help Your Child Deal with Separate Homes.'"

She was quite shocked to see him reading that and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Why are you reading that? I mean, well, I guess you can read that I just didn't think- oh never mind." _Damn it, C.C. Stop acting like you want to marry him this second. Just realize he doesn't trust this relationship being permanent. _

He quickly realized his blunder and shut the magazine. _"_Oh. Geez, I'm sorry, I just thought with our situation it was good to at least be prepared. I didn't mean to upset you in any way.

"Babcock?"

C.C looked up to see a nurse standing there looking for her. "It's fine. Let's go."

She got up off the couch and followed the nurse with Niles close behind.

"Hello, Miss Babcock. How are you? Any concerns?"

"Not that I can think of," she said shaking her head as she sat up on the paper covered chair.

"And, Niles correct?" He nodded and extended his hand for her to shake. "Uh yes. We'll be finding out the sex today, correct?"

"That's right,' she smiled. Let me just take your blood pressure, CC and then we'll get started."

C.C. couldn't stand hospitals. Even for something as exciting as this they still freaked her out.

She watched the nurse take her blood pressure before checking her pulse.

"All right, your blood pressure looks normal and your pulse seems fine as well."

"Good," Niles nodded with a satisfied sigh.

C.C rolled her eyes as he was starting to annoy her now, after learning about the article he had been reading.

"All right, CC just relax and we're going to apply the conducting gel now.

Niles watched the wand move over C.C.'s stomach and the gel running over her swollen belly.

"Okay so there's the head, right here are the feet and here are the arms. Now," she began. "You two want to know what you're having?"

"Yes," C.C nearly begged and Niles laughed with a nod.

He reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it. She knew he had a reason to be worried about if they would be together for the long hall, but that was her fault for not being more nurturing toward him. She was trying, though and he seemed to be giving her time to decide. _He was just reading a magazine, C.C. Calm down._

"Okay." They watched the nurse take another look before pointing to a spot on the screen. It's a girl."

Immediately, C.C. felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted to believe this was her baby sister getting another change at life through their daughter and she couldn't be more excited to meet her.

"A girl," Niles whispered before squeezing her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone while I get you a picture," the nurse said as she wiped the last remaining of the gel from C.C.'s stomach.

They both nodded silently before she left.

"We're going to have a girl," C.C. whispered before she felt lips press against her shoulder.

Seeing their baby on the monitor made C.C realize how badly she wanted the perfect family. Or at least one that stayed together and was happy about it.

She slowly sat herself up and Niles placed his hand on her back to her at least some effort for support.

"We're going to have a girl," she said again as tears filled her eyes. Niles loved this emotional side of her and couldn't help but lean down and press his lips to hers who gladly returned the kiss.

"I'm so excited," he grinned with his lips still against hers.

She couldn't wait to finally see this little ball of joy and hoped she and Niles would be happily together by that time. She was certain she wanted to be with him, she was just still feeling like she had too much pride to admit it right now.

When the glowing couple got back to the house, CC couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound picture. There was her little girl waiting to meet them.

"Um now that we know what we're having, C.C., there's something that has been on my mind." Niles took her coat and hung it in the coat closet

"And what's that?"

"What will her last name be?"

C.C was shocked to hear him ask this question so bluntly. She had thought about it a few times, but she never waited long enough to truly think about it.

"I um, I never truly thought about it. I mean I don't want my child to have a different last name as me but I also don't want you to feel left out of this completely."

She sat down on the couch and before Niles could respond, Fran quickly made her way into the living room.

"Oh good, you're home! Sooooo? What are you having?"

C.C turned toward who was standing behind the couch and handed the ultrasound picture over to the nosy nanny.

"Um, I'm not good with these things. Does it have a thingy or doesn't there?"

Niles chuckled softly before walking up to the nanny and looking at the ultrasound picture. "It's a little Miss Babcock."

"It's a girl?" She asked excited, to which Niles nodded. "Oh my Goodness, congratulations! Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to take her shopping when she's older, talk about boys, and pick out her makeup look and all those things mothers and daughters do together."

C.C. cleared her throat before she gave Fran a glare. "Um, that's what I'm for. You know… her mother?"

"Oh. Right. Well I'll at least be the best one when it comes to shopping for appealing clothes."

C.C. tried her best to get off the couch to wring the nanny's neck but Niles stopped her by sitting down next to her and holding her thighs down.

"Fran, C.C and I have a couple things to discuss. Dinner will be ready for six.

"Oh. Okay." She handed the ultrasound picture over to Niles before she made her way upstairs.

"So?"

She looked at him with a raised brow. "So… what?"

"What are we going to do about the name thing."

I don't know yet, Niles. Can't we just decide after she's born? I'm just so overwhelmed with everything right now and all I want to do is take a nap."

"Oh," he said a bit disappointed. "All right. Go ahead, then. I'll start preparing dinner." He felt if she wasn't ready to decide whose last name the baby would take, that C.C wasn't sure whether she wanted the relationship with Niles to move further.

She nodded and watched him stand up before he took her hand and helped her to her feet. She smiled weakly at him before she walked toward the stairs and up them to his room, where she slipped off her shoes and slipped under the covers before falling asleep, dreaming of her baby girl and a possible life with the butler.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to ****REDMW555, lynnylou31, nrfan, and izaadr for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! This one is another M installment. Enjoy. ;)**

**Chapter 26**

Slowly opening her eyes from her nap, C.C looked over at the empty spot beside her. She really didn't want this to be the way she woke up every morning anymore. She wanted to be with Niles but she was terrified of it ending horribly. She always believed if a woman's mother had divorced, the daughter would one day as well. The thought of giving her daughter this perfect family and then it one day being ripped from her hands was too heartbreaking to think about.

Pushing herself up off the bed, she tried to rid of her thoughts by going downstairs and trying to get some work done before dinner was ready. Looking at the clock on Niles' nightstand she read 5:24. A little over half an hour to get some work in.

While she thought that now since she knew what she was having she didn't have to worry about anything interrupting her work, she soon discovered that was nothing close to the truth as now all she could think about was her relationship with Niles.

Or lack thereof.

Luckily Max wasn't in the office, so she didn't have to answer any baby questions to him. She and Niles decided they would tell the family at dinner together.

Before she knew it, it was six o'clock. Though, she wouldn't have known that if Niles hadn't come into the office to get her.

"Dinner is served."

She turned to look at him and couldn't help a small chuckle.

Confused, he looked around, unaware of why she was snickering. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to serve dinner in your khakis and button down?"

"Oh. I was wondering about that myself. Do you think I should change?"

She slowly got up off the couch and placed her papers on the cushion beside her before walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders before they started their descent down his chest and back up again.

She looked at him with hooded lids as a smirk slowly appeared. "I like it."

She could feel his chest rising and falling against her hands. "Yeah?" Between watching his chest and his hard swallows, she caught a lop-sided grin on his full lips.

"Yeah."

Just because she was uncertain about what to do about their future together, didn't mean she didn't know what she wanted right now.

"Can't they serve themselves?" she asked as she continued to rub his chest suggestively.

"Serve themselves what?" His brain was starting to turn to mush as her hands were always a weakness.

She leaned in and tugged on his ear lightly with her teeth. "Dinner. I'm not hungry for that."

He groaned as he felt a hand leave his chest and find its way to the front of his khakis.

"I-I-Uhh I'll be right back."

He was out of that room faster than she could have unzipped his pants and listened as his hurried footsteps made their way to the dining room.

"Uh Mr. Sheffield C.C needs help with something that only I can help with so I won't be able to serve dinner."

"Well, Niles, aren't you two going to tell us what you're having?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on. We've been waiting all day, Niles."

The arguing of the children was enough to make C.C who was waiting behind the door, stick her head in.

"Oh come on. I know Nanny Fine already told you."

The three kids lowered their heads as they muttered 'yeah' and 'she can't keep a secret.'

C.C nodded her head, knowingly before she gave Niles a 'let's go' look.

He quickly looked at Max before his employer sighed.

"All right. Go."

"Thank you, thank you."

He hurried out of the dining room after C.C and once they were out of everyone's view, he ran after her and tickled her sides before she squealed and hurried up the stairs as best she could with her swollen belly.

Once they got to his room, he shut the door behind her, and pulled her into his arms drawing her into a deep kiss that literally made her knees grow weak and he held her up before placing her down on the bed and sitting beside her.

"I can't tell you how happy I am," he whispered as his hands ran up and down her sides before.

"Me too," she smiled softly as she lifted her arms so he could remove her maternity dress from her body.

"Why Miss Babcock, no panties?" he grinned.

She grinned teasingly before she shrugged. "Well the baby isn't coming out any time soon, so I didn't think I needed to worry about them."

He chuckled heartedly and it quickly got her even more turned on. She reached for his zipper and finally was able to unzip them before pushing them down and watched him kick them off. She returned her hands to his shirt before unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders.

"I love your broad shoulders."

"And I love yo- ooor lips." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, hoping she didn't catch his slip up. _Damn it, Old Man. You almost ruined it. No woman wants to hear 'I love you' during sex. _

He groaned as CC arched her hips and successfully got her core to rub against his boxers despite her stomach being in the way.

"Take me," she pleaded.

"As you wish," he grinned before he pushed his boxers down and kicked them off. He then unclasped her bra, glad the opening was in the front and watched her enlarged breasts burst out and he quickly laid on his side next to her on his side before he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly, listening as deep groans and moans escaped his lovers' throat.

"Oh shit. Uhh, Niles..." Her toes curled in pleasure as she grabbed his hand and lead it to her core before she felt two fingers enter her and she tightened her walls around his digits, urging him.

His lips traveled up to the top of her breast and then her neck as his fingers continued to pump inside her.

"The other needs attention," she managed to get out between heavy breaths and moans and they only increased as he obliged and took her other areola into his mouth and gave it the same attention.

"Niles I'm getting close. I need you."

He grinned hearing that and hoped he would hear that from her lips for the rest of his life; whether it was sex, the baby, or just needing help with something.

He wordlessly took his fingers out and stood up before he kneeled on the bed and took her legs, putting them over his shoulders and entering her smoothly.

"Fuck, C.C."

She watched him kiss her thighs as his hands massaged her breasts, circulating her nipples with his thumb and his index finger as her head moved from side to side at the orgasm being created due to his thrusts.

"Niles, I'm going to cum…"

"Cum for me," he urged in a deep baritone.

That deep voice was enough to send her over the edge and she groaned loudly as she felt her climax come to life; her hands tugging on the sheets when she felt she couldn't control herself.

She sighed in satisfaction, relaxing her eyes until she realized Niles hadn't climaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at Niles whose back was to her.

She slowly got herself to sit up before she peeked over his shoulder to see him trying to handle his own business. She felt so bad that she didn't even think about his needs after she got what she wanted. She got off the bed and could see him quickly stop out of the corner of her eye. She smirked before she pushed him down on the bed and took his cock in her hand and examined it as she licked her lips.

"C.C, you don't have to- uhhh"

Before he could finish his sentence she had already licked the tip, circling it with the flat part of her tongue.

She looked up at him with a smirk before she took him into her mouth and watched him grab the sheets on either side of him.

"Oh God…" He placed a hand on her head and threaded his fingers through her hair as he urged her on. 'So good.."

Normally, C.C hated giving head, but with Niles it felt right. It felt sexy, it felt appropriate and it felt fun. She loved hearing his moans and knowing she was satisfying him. She hoped no woman other would ever satisfy him.

She had her tongue lick from the bottom of his member to the top before sucking on his tip slowly.

"C.C," he gasped. "I'm going to come."

"Come for me, Niles." She took one of his balls into her mouth before sucking on it slowly and then giving the other the same attention.

Niles groaned loudly and she felt him swelling up before he took it into his hands and stroked it a few times before he came all over her chest.

"Uhhh yes…." he groaned as he tipped his head back and soon felt CC sitting on his lap and kissing his neck before she pressed her lips to his and their tongues danced together.

Finally, when they realized oxygen was needed, they pulled apart panting for air.

Care to join me in the shower?" she asked with a smirk as she got off his lap and made her way into his adjoining bathroom.

He grinned as he quickly got up and followed behind.

"Do you really have to ask?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next four months were just as the last. CC would get close to Niles, share her feelings and have mind numbing sex but she could never get close enough to start an actual relationship with him. They still hadn't figured out whose surname she would have and they were still looking at first names.

It was a ridiculously hot August afternoon and a very pregnant C.C needed both doors to the terrace open as she looked over contracts. Niles tried to get her to take the rest of the month off since their little girl was due in just a few short weeks but C.C was stubborn and wouldn't listen to anyone.

"C.C, please take a break and have something to eat. I made you a chicken salad sandwich just the way you like it; chopped up celery and light mayo with the crust taken off." He held out the sandwich with a pleading look.

She finally looked up at her, well, she didn't know what he was to her but she had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a pair of dark dress pants and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. Much less professional than the vest and jacket he would normally wear over it, but she assumed the heat was too much for him, as well.

She couldn't help the small smile before sighing. "All right, all right. Give me it."

She snatched the sandwich from him as she tried to cover the sounds her stomach was making. She hadn't eaten since 8:00 that morning and it was already making its way to 2 o'clock. For a pregnant woman, that was not going to fly with Niles.

He smiled as he knew he won and took a seat next to her on the settee.

She had just taken her first bite before she slowly turned her head, sandwich still between her teeth as she looked at the smiling man beside her.

After chewing and finally swallowing, she spoke up. "What?"

"Nothing," he grinned. "Just glad you're eating something. You really shouldn't be working so hard. I told you, we only have a few more weeks."

"We?" she asked amused.

He knew she didn't like him including himself when it came to giving birth or carrying the baby and quickly tried to change his meaning.

"Well, you know, I mean until we become parents." She watched him fiddle with his fingers and knew she made him nervous.

And she loved it.

"I just don't understand how sitting on this couch and working is any different than being at my apartment sitting on the couch watching TV."

The only thing that really bothered Niles right now was their living situation. CC still lived at her apartment. Yes, she'd stay the night with Niles but only a couple times a week. He couldn't sleep the nights she wasn't there and if C.C was threatened with her inheritance, she'd admit she couldn't either. They had a strange relationship, those two.

"Because right now you're working when you could be watching cooking shows or QVC for the newest cleaning products."

"Um I think that's your dream day off."

"Oh. Right." The laugh he earned from her caused his heart to melt and she took another hearty bite of her sandwich.

"Oofff!"

He watched her rub her stomach and sighed. "Another kick?"

She nodded solemnly. She didn't understand but no one could feel the kicks but her. She heard it was common for the first born but she still wished he could share the moment with her.

"Can I... try to feel one?" He knew she was still leery of him getting emotionally close but she had been warming up to it a bit more.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I don't think it will happen, though. Maybe the next kid."

He was just about to touch the fabric of her coral sundress when his eyes shot up to meet hers at her remark. "The- the next one?" _Is C.C Babcock actually wondering about having more children with me? Could she really be thinking about a future with me?_

She noticed his shocked face as she was about to take another bite of her sandwich before she tried to cover it up. "It was just an expression." _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

"Uh yeah, of course." He finally set his hand on her stomach and moved it over her swollen belly as he tried to feel the kicks. "Do you feel more yet?"

She shook her head before finally taking a bite and slowly chewing. "Did you bring he something to dri- Ohh!

"I felt it! By George I felt my daughter kick!"

She watched him jump up off the couch and pound his fist in the air.

She laughed at his excitement and she had to admit, she was excited he felt her, as well.

"That was incredible! I've never felt anything like that." He leaned down and grabbed her face before taking her lips with his. Her hands went up in the air in surprise before they wrapped around his neck after the shock wore off.

When he pulled back he still had that same bright smile on his face. "I'm sorry. I should let you finish your lunch. I was just on your case for not eating, after all._"_

"Uh, yeah." She took another bite before she set it down and picked up a script.

"Ah ah ahh. Finish first, then you can work." She watched him take her papers away before putting them on Maxwell's desk. "Now why are you working when the boss is at a water park all day with the rest of the family?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed on water rides in my condition…?"

He laughed softly before shaking his head. "You're a start aleck, aren't you?"

She replied with a smirk and perched lips.

He laughed softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Enjoy your lunch."

She watched him head toward the door and silently fought with herself before she set her sandwich down and stood. "Niles?"

He turned around his eyes silently asked 'what's wrong?'

She stood up on her toes and then back on her heels in anticipation. "I want the baby to have your last name."

"Wha- what? I mean… really?"

She nodded with a soft smile. "Well, yeah. I mean you're going to be in her life and so, you should have something to connect you two if things with us don't work out." _And because if we get married I want us all with the same last name._

"Oh. Um yeah, of course." He knew they would work. They had to, so he wasn't even going to worry about her comment right now. All he could do was walk up to her and kiss her softly before he rested his forehead against hers and whispering, "Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Another M rating for you. Enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 28**

With C.C having to go to the doctors for a check up once a week the last month, she had gotten very accustomed to them, and always enjoyed them. Niles always made it more enjoyable though. While his company was enough to make the trips enjoyable, he would play nursery rhymes in the car on the way because he felt they 'Need to know all the popular baby songs these days.' She acted like hearing those songs made her dread the twenty minute ride to the hospital, but in reality she loved it. It showed what an amazing father he was going to be and how young this baby was going to make him seem.

He worried he wouldn't be there enough for the baby when it became older and wanted to run around the yard or try sports, seeing as he was making his way up the age ladder. Not to mention, CC was a good decade younger than him. She never mentioned her age being something she worried about, but it did. She just didn't want to give Niles something else to worry about.

"Everything looks great, C.C. She's very healthy, as are you. You're just a couple short weeks away. How are you feeling?"

"Lethargic. moody, impatient. Horn-"

"I think that's all she needs to know," Niles hissed into her ear which earned him a playful pinch of his rear.

He playfully glared at her as she was getting help sitting up from the laughing nurse after she took the gel off her swollen stomach.

"All right then. I'll see you guys back here in a week."

"Thank you," she smiled before she started to walk out of the room with Niles behind her, his hand on the small of her back.

Arriving at the front desk, C.C scheduled her next appointment like she always did after an ultrasound. Niles waiting patiently beside her and as he watched her naked ring finger retrieve the appointment card, he sighed softly.

The car ride home was silent for once. No joking around, Niles didn't put on any baby songs, he didn't want to participate in the license plate game, and it didn't even feel like comfortable silence. Something was different. And while CC knew a lot of things would be different when the baby arrived, she didn't think this new Niles would be one of them.

"Something wrong?" she finally asked once he stopped the car at her apartment and after a good ten seconds, didn't take his seatbelt off to exit the car and walk her up. Yes, he knew Maxwell gave her the rest of the day off on appointment days and this was the time she needed to feed Chester, but he normally would at least walk her up.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… you seem very distant." He scoffed at that and it surprised her how his mood changed so quickly. _What did I do?_

"And that's surprising? Because it's normally yourself who is always distant."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_Shut up. You're never going to get her if you continue to rush her. _He sighed softly before shaking his head, knowing his brain was right. His heart had to be patient. "I don't know… I'm sorry." He went to take his seatbelt off, but she stopped his hand.

"Niles, look at me." She waited until he obliged and she no longer saw the life in his now dull, blue eyes. "Are you scared or something? Do you- no longer want to do this with me?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? No, of course I do. It's nothing really. Just me being in one of those moods from time to time. Good thing we're not a couple, huh?" he said, forcing a chuckle. Hearing her nod and laugh as well, he felt his heart break. _Does she truly never want to be with me?_

She sighed softly after her little laugh._ Did he change his mind about wanting to be with me?_

"Well, all right... Would you still care to walk me up?"

He watched her teeth meet her bottom lip and he let a soft smile at her vulnerable side. "I'd be glad to."

She smiled softly as she exited the town car with him and they walked up to her apartment door before she turned around to face him.

"I never said thank you for coming to my appointments with me. I know you want to but you don't have to and well, yeah. Thanks."

He laughed softly before nodding. "It's my pleasure." He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly before pulling back. "Now…" He placed his hands on her waist protectively. "You said at your appointment that you're always feeling tired, hungry, moody, impatient and oh, what was the last one?"

She laughed softly as she kept her eyes on his while her hand moved behind her to open the door.

"Um bored?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"Well hungry for _something."_

She smirked before 'trying' again. "Dirty?"

"Definitely getting warmer."

She opened the door and started to walk backwards with his hands still on her hips as he followed. "When do you have to be back?" she asked in a husky whisper.

"I have an hour."

"That's plenty of time."

Their lips crashed together as he pulled her waist closer to his and her arms wrapped around his neck before he pushed the door shut behind him.

Chester started yapping but neither cared. They attacked each others lips as she walked them backwards and soon her body was pressed against one of the kitchen walls.

His lips made their way to her neck, sucking at the spot that always drove her crazy. He was determined to leave a mark even though he knew she hated when he did. She didn't like people remembering they had a 'thing.'

"Niles, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in labored breaths.

"Nothing," he muttered innocently against her skin.

She wasn't going to stop him though. It felt way too good to allow herself to do something as stupid as that.

Her hands moved between them as she started to work on getting his belt off. It got a lot easier to do since they had sex at least twice a week. Sure they were older but they had the stamina of twenty year olds. Once the belt was out of the loops and thrown on the floor, she undid his button and then his fly before she pushed them down to his ankles. He only moved his lips from her collar bone, where it soon made its way, to kick his slacks off.

She didn't waste anytime trying to get her own clothes off and reached back to unzip her dress but he quickly stopped her before turning her around and her hands instantly went to the wall, her ass stuck up in the air and he groaned at the sight before him. He slowly unzipped her dress and kissed every piece of skin that was exposed to him before he took the thick straps and pushed them down before all she had on was her matching black bra and panties.

While she tried to turn around, Niles would have none of that. He kept her right where she was, pushing his hard on against her ass and grinding against her with both hands next to hers on the wall as if he had captured his prey.

This was so much hotter than she anticipated. She thought they'd end up in the bedroom and do their usual her on top so he 'wouldn't hurt the baby.' She hated that he was so gentle with her. She had a lot of protection in her stomach for this baby and she wanted to enjoy herself. Who knew what would happen to her sex drive after the baby was born.

"Niles, I want you…"

She could feel his erection twitch against her ass at her call of his name and she tried to tease him more by rubbing her ass up and down his length.

Damn it, Woman," he growled before he kissed down her spine, elating soft moans from his minx. Once he got to her cheeky panties he took the top of it between his teeth and pulled it down slowly until it fell to her ankles and she kicked out of them. He then realized something; She wasn't taking her heels off. And he couldn't be more turned on.

He then quickly let his hands move to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it before he took the straps and pulled them down before the bra fell to the floor.

"Niles I'm getting impatient."

"Ahh another mood on your list of things your feeling."

She turned her head and glared at him before she quickly turned around and ripped his dress shirt off holding it by the sides as his chest was exposed to her and she kissed down his chest, stirring moans from her lover.

"Uhhh C.C…"

She finally got to his boxers but knew getting right to business wasn't her thing. Instead, she started to massage him through his boxers.

"Fuck…"

Her sultry laugh turned into a scream as he picked her up, turned her around and entered her from behind, her hands naturally taking their stance against the wall as his lips peppered the back of her neck after pushing her blond tresses to the side.

"Uhh Niles."

Just the sound of his name off her lips caused his dick to swell inside her. "Yes, C.C, say it again."

"Uh, Niles, you feel so good."

He pounded inside of her harder, her voice driving him crazy with pleasure. He moved his hands around her and let his thumbs and pointer fingers twist her nipples as she screamed in delight.

She could feel her orgasm making it's appearance any second and she tightened her walls around him to get him to cum with her.

"Shit," Niles hissed in pleasure, licking his lips. He shifts his left hand to thumb her clit as he continued to pound into her slick pussy. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Niles, I'm going to- Uhhh…"

Niles didn't need her to finish her sentence. He already felt as her juices poured over his length and his hand and it only urged his own before he came hard inside of her with a guttural moan.

He wrapped his other arm around her body and held her up as her knees grew weak. He couldn't deny his were weak as well but he needed to be there to protect her.

"Amazing," she sighed in content, her eyes closing as her hands moved from the wall and wrapped them around his that was holding her up. She could hear licking and turned her head to see him licking his fingers of her juices. She smirked at the sight and pressed her lips to his before her teeth took his bottom lip and lightly tugged on it before pulling back with a smile.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face until he noticed her looking at the clock and both their facial expressions changed to ones of sadness.

She started to pick up her clothes to put them back on. "I guess you should be getting back to the mansion."_ Don't go._

He grabbed his boxers and slipped them over his thighs before reaching for his pants. "Yeah, I guess I should." _I don't want to leave you._

He watched her put on her bra and panties before putting the dress back over her head and pushing her hair to the side with her back to him. "Help zip me up?"

He nodded silently and zipped up her dress, wondering if he'd get the chance to do this every day for the rest of their lives.

"Thanks," she said softly before turning around as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

He picked up his shirt and slipped it on before fixing most of the buttons. "I'll- see you tomorrow, then?" _Why don't you come sleep at the mansion._

"Tomorrow," she nodded. _Why aren't I sleeping at the mansion with you?_

He nodded with a soft before smile before kissing her forehead and walking toward the door. She followed after, hoping maybe he'd invite her back. She knew she just slept there the night before but she didn't think this had to be an every other night basis.

He turned to look at her, his mouth looking like they were going to say something and she held her breath.

He closed his mouth, deciding to forget what he was going to say but then realized how hard it was to sleep at night without her and he lost his cool.

"This is ridiculous, C.C!"

She stepped back, shocked by his outburst. "Wha-what?"

"You came downstairs after your nap that one day saying you didn't know why I left you when all I went to do was make dinner. You obviously don't like me not being in bed with you at night or there when you wake up in the morning. When you sleep over at the mansion I wake up to you snuggled against me and when I try to get up you won't let me go."

She was shocked at what he was saying. _Did he really hate me being there all the time. _"Well if you hate me being there at night, just tell me! I can get by just fine without you and I only snuggle because of my hormones. I'm sensitive. I could easily snuggle with a stuffed animal and be satisfied."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it. I want you there with me at night. I think we're good together. I think we should fall asleep and wake up together every night. What are you going to do with this apartment if we do become serious together. Are we all going to live here? Are you and the baby going to move into the mansion with me?"

"Niles, I'm not ready to talk about this."

"WHY? Why not? The baby will be born in less than two weeks. I want to know how my life will be once I become a father. I don't understand why you're so afraid to be close to someone and have issues when it comes to relationships."

"I think you should leave. I'm not ready to talk about this right now. Like you said; we have two weeks to think about this." She walked over and opened the door wider for him. "Goodbye, Niles."

The anger in his eyes turned into defeat and he lowered his head before he walked out of her apartment and toward the elevator. Once he pressed the button he heard the shut of her door and knew he was in deep shit with the mother of his child. If only she was more.

That night C.C laid awake in bed, unable to fall asleep as she fought with herself.

"Why? Why did you have to get all defensive and act like you didn't want what he was asking for?" She watched Chester jump on the bed and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Chester, be careful." She reached toward the nightstand and picked up the ultrasound of their baby. She was so close and yet so far away. She wanted her out now more than anything to see what would happen with her and Niles. She couldn't see her and Niles as just friends after all they had been through but then against she couldn't really see them being just friends after how they ended their day together today. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by a sharp pain in her stomach. "Chester! Stop jump-!" She then realized Chester hadn't done anything and was laying at her feet.

"What the-?" She soon experienced a pain so great that it mimicked the feeling of a five menstrual cramps at one time.

She grabbed her stomach and started to breathe heavy as sweat started to form on her body, fear taking over her.

"This can not be happening. I still have two weeks to go." She let out another scream before she quickly reached for her phone and shakily dialed Niles' private line.

Niles hadn't been able to sleep that night either. He couldn't believe he just blew up on her like that. He wanted to just ask her to come sleep with him that night and they could be happily snuggled right now but no. He had to blow up and question her ability to hold a relationship. He had just turned over hoping another position would help him fall asleep when his phone went off.

"What the- Who would be calling me at this hour?" He then realized who the only person was that wasn't in the house that had this number. He quickly took the phone from the stand and answered quietly. "Hello, Niles speaking."

"Niles! Hurry. Please. I think I'm going into labor."

The desperate ton in her voice let him know she was in pain. "What! C.C?"

"Who else would it be? Did you get someone else knocked up?"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as she yelled at him. "What? No, no of course not. Just you." _That didn't come out right._

"Just hurry up!"

He heard the dial tone before he jumped out of bed and threw on whatever he could find before rushing out of his room and downstairs, leaving a note for the family. Running out the door, he could only think of one thing.

"I'm going to be a father."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**It's almost tiiiiiiime! ;)  
><strong>

Thankfully the traffic wasn't as gruesome as he expecting on his way to C.C's penthouse. Yes, it was two in the morning but it was The City That Never Sleeps, after all.

Pulling into her street, he quickly found a spot to parallel park and jumped out of the car before running toward the building and pushing the button to her room.

With no need to ask who it was at two in the morning, C.C let him in and he ran up to her apartment, not even bothering with the elevator.

After what seemed like hours, climbing the five flights of stairs to her apartment he finally knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

What he saw when she answered amazed him. There she was standing in a black negligee and her makeup done like she was waiting for him to make love to her. Only he knew that wasn't the case with the pained expression on her face.

"What- are you wearing makeup?" He slowly made his way into her apartment and spotted her overnight bag before picking it up.

"Niles, this isn't the time to ask me how I apply my eye shadow. Now, let's move!"

He shook his head deciding to question her later before he took her hand, which she squeezed ridiculously tight as he walked her to the elevator. There was no way she was going to climb down those stairs.

"Why are you sweating?" she asked between deep breaths.

"I ran up the stairs."

"Really? You sure your brittle bones could handle it."

"They could handle you, couldn't they?" He smirked with a playful wink.

She rolled her eyes before she felt a contraction and squeezed his hand so tight he was convinced she broke it.

"Niles, it hurts! It really hurts. Make it stop!"

"I can't exactly do anything with a broken hand."

She wasn't letting up though but soon they were out of the elevator and walking toward the car.

"Miss Babcock, you have to let go of my hand so I can get around to the other side," he reminded her after helping her buckle up.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

He sighed, wishing he could take her pain away. He kissed the top of her head before finally ripping his hand from hers. "I'm right here."

He then shut the door and ran around to the other side before getting in and starting up the car.

The drive to the hospital was like a cycle. C.C groaned and cried, Niles tried to comfort her with words, she would call him an ass that got her into his mess in the first place and then Niles would remind her that she was the one that said she had protection.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the hospital, he got her into the building as fast as possible, making it very clear to everyone there that she was going into labor and in quite a bit of pain.<p>

"I have to sit, Niles. I can't stand much longer."

"She need a wheelchair! What kind of place is this?"

"Our next kid will be born at Lenox Hill!"

Niles whipped his head to look at the woman beside him, wondering if he heard right. Our?

He came out of this thoughts when he saw a nurse bring over a wheelchair for the couple. Niles helped C.C sit in it before they started to wheel her to a room._  
><em>

"Are you the husband?"

"Uh no-"

"Yes," C.C quickly answered before giving Niles a glare.

He simply nodded before the three of them made their way to the room C.C would be staying until she was ready to deliver.

Once C.C was settled, Niles grabbed a chair and sat next to her just in time for another contraction, where she used his hand to squeeze the life out of.

"C.C, you need to keep breathing. They said they're going to get you an epidural."

"**A **epidural? I want five! Do you know what this feels like? It feels like there is something inside of me breaking every bone between my chest and my thighs! You want to try?"

"I would do this for you if I could, I swear. Mostly so you'd stop cutting off the circulation of my hand," he muttered.

They both watched a nurse come back and check her. "All right, it looks like you're five centimeters along so we can give the epidural."

"Thank fucking God." "Oh, thank God," they both sighed.

Another nurse helped push C.C up so they could apply the medicine to her lower back as Niles held her hand.

"Will this hurt?" she asked as she watched the large needle disappear behind her.

"Not much more than you're feeling right now."

She gulped at the thought and looked up at Niles who looked a bit queasy.

"Niles, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course. I'm just going to sit down for a moment."

She watched him grab his chair before sitting down, a bit uneasy as he pushed it backwards.

"Are you all right? We haven't even gotten to the birth yet."

"I'm fine. Just... never got along with needles."

She sighed with a roll of her eyes before she was able to lay back down again.

"Let's see. It's 3:10 right now so we expect this little girl to be out around ten this morning. How's that sound?"

C.C smiled with a nod but inside she was terrified. _What's going to happen with Niles and I? When will she see him? When will **I **see him?_

Niles was wondering the same questions. _What's going to happen between C.C and I? When will I be able to see my daughter? When will I be able to see C.C when she's on maternity leave? I want to take care of her and the baby.  
><em>

"Niles? Niles!"

"What? Huh? Oh. What's wrong? You want some ice chips? I can go get you some."

"No, no. I just want you up here. Sit next to me."

He smiled softly before he pushed his chair closer to the bed and took her hand, letting his thumb caress her skin. "Feel a bit better?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "That shit works fast."

He laughed softly before nodding. "I can tell. You haven't ripped my hand off yet."

She slapped his arm with her free hand before looking over at the monitor.

"What are you thinking?"

"About how good of a mother I'll be."

"You'll be excellent. As long as you remember her name."

That earned him another slap before she gasped. "We haven't thought of a name yet."

"Don't worry, we will. As soon as we see her, it will come to us. I'm sure of it."

The chance to see her was coming faster than they expected. It wasn't even 8:00am yet and she was already nine centimeters dilated.

The Sheffield's had already been informed what was going on when Fran came downstairs and found no Niles, but a note instead. They all rushed to the hospital Niles had included in the note and Fran called his cell to let them know they were on their way.

"The family is here. I'm just going to tell them what's going on." He was surprised when C.C grabbed his hand before he was too far away.

"Don't be long."

He smiled softly before shaking his head. "Give me two minutes." He kissed her hand.

She nodded slowly before she let go and watched him run of of the room.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, Niles spotted the group anxiously awaiting Niles' presence.<p>

"Niles!" Fran nearly screamed as she ran up to hug him. "How are you doing? How's Miss Babcock doing? How's the baby?"

He laughed softly as he nodded. "We're all doing well. She's nine centimeters dilated so she should be going in soon.

"Oh, this is so exciting," Maggie grinned as she clasped her hands together.

"I think the whole birth thing is disgusting," Brighton disagreed.

Maxwell smacked him upside his head before Brighton quickly rubbed the sore spot.

Chuckling softly, Niles looked back toward the door. "Well I should be getting back. I promised her I'd only be a couple minutes."

"What's going to happen between you two after she's born, Niles?" Gracie dared to ask.

Niles shook his head with sadness in his eyes. "I'm not sure, Miss Grace. I'm not sure."

Max gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Go be with her, Old Man. She's going to make you a father."

He smiled warmly before he hurried off back to C.C's room just as they were wheeling her out to the delivery room.

"You said you were going to be here!" She reached to rip his arm off as they wheeled her past him and he jogged along side of her.

"I'm here. There's no baby, is there?"

"Don't be smart with me, Toilet Brush!"

He bravely took her hand and squeezed it and surprisingly, she melted at his touch.

She couldn't wait for these crazy hormones to go away once this baby entered their lives.


	30. Chapter 30

**So sorry for the late update. I had surgery and soon encountered an infection which left me out of commission for a while. But I'm back in action so please read and review!**

**Chapter 30**

Labor was not going smoothly for C.C but then again, she didn't expect it to.

"When can I push?" she cried, arching her back and using all of her might not to let the urge to push win over.

"They said you're 8cm dilated so it should be soon. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"We? WE? I'm the one with the baby inside of me. I hate you, Niles. I hate you so much!"

"Love you too," he whispered to himself with a lop sided grin as he let her squeeze his hand or order for ice chips as she wished.

An hour later it was finally time for her to push.

"All right, C.C, first we need you push for a full ten seconds and then you can relax."

She nodded and took a deep breath before she gave it all she had and pushed as hard as she could for nine seconds until she had to breath.

"You're doing great, CC. Again."

Niles held her hand and watched the beads form on her forehead before he wiped it with a wet cloth only to have her slap it away.

"Okay, we see the head. Niles, would you like to see?"

He nodded and leaned over before seeing the top of their daughter's head peeking out before it was out completely and now it was time for the hard part.

"All right, C.C. We need another big push to get her shoulders out and then it's smooth sailing from there.

"Yeah, you can say that. You're not the one pushing a baby out of your vagina!"

The doctor simply smirked before he watched the baby's shoulders slowly slip out before the rest of her slipped out and cries filled the room.

"You did it," he whispered as C.C hit her head against the pillow and smile weakly before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered and all she could do was smile.

After the baby was cleaned up they handed he pink bundled newborn into her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful," she whispered.

"Of course she is. She looks just like you."

She looked up at him with a gentle smile and before either knew it they were sharing a sweet kiss.

When their lips parted he gave one last quick peck before standing up and staring at his daughter.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Is that bad?"

"No it's not bad. But I do like Melanie."

She smiled brightly before she looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms. "Melanie. I like it. It's like my sister is in my arms again."

He nodded slowly before letting his hand gentle brush their daughter's peach fuzz head.

C.C watched their daughter's eyes flutter. "What about a middle name?"

"I like Claire," he admitted.

She laughed softly. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well then. 'Claire' it is."

He grinned before he kissed her head once more.

"Should we let the Sheffield's in to see her?"

"Sure," she nodded, unable to keep her eyes off of the new love of her life.

"I'll be right back," he promised before running out of the room.

"When is this baby going to be born?" Brighton asked. "I'm tired."

"Oh there's Niles!" Fran shrieked.

"Niles! Did she have her?"

"Yes, and she's beautiful. Just like her mother."

Fran smiled sweetly as she looked at Max.

"Come on. We can all meet her."

He walked them back to C.C's room and of course Fran was the first to hold her. "Oh she's so beautiful, Miss Babcock."

"Thank you, Nanny Fine."

"Great job, Old man. Congratulations, C.C. We're very happy for you two."

"Thank you, Maxwell."

"Oh I can't wait o have a baby," Maggie grinned.

Max glared at his eldest child. "Oh, yes you can."

She rolled her eyes before she sat down at the guest chair in the room.

C.C laughed softly as she shook her head. "Would you like to hold her, Max?"

"Umm.. I guess I could."

Fran carefully handed the baby over to Max.

"Did you name her?"

"We did," C.C smiled. "We decided on Melanie Claire."

"I love it," Fran smiled.

"Me too," Niles smiled as he looked at C.C.

"So…" Gracie started. "What's going to happen between you two?" she smirked as she looked between the new parents.

Niles and C.C looked at each other nervously, unsure of what the other wanted.

"We're parents," C.C answered. "Together."

The family, along with Niles, nodded silently before Maxwell handed Melanie back over to C.C.

"We should head out. It's quite late and Gracie has school tomorrow."

Niles and C.C nodded and said their goodbyes before the room was soon emptied out.

Confused about C.C's answer to Grace's question, he sat himself down on the chair Maggie had recently occupied.

"Niles?"

He quickly looked up and found her blue orbs staring at him with something in them that he had never seen before.

"What is it, C.C?"

"I don't want to be parents together."

He felt his heart fall to his stomach, his legs go weak, and his palms begin to sweat profusely as he stared at the mother of his child and then the miracle in her arms.

Before his quivering lips could even ask 'why', she answered.

"I want to be more."


	31. Chapter 31

**SO sorry for the late update. I only have my laziness to blame.**

**Chapter 31**

_"I don't want to be parents together."_

_He felt his heart fall to his stomach, his legs go weak, and his palms begin to sweat profusely as he stared at the mother of his child and then the miracle in her arms._

_Before his quivering lips could even ask 'why', she answered._

_"I want to be more."_

The new father stared at the beautiful, yet exhausted, woman in the bed.

"You- you want to be more?" He focused on the newborn in C.C's arms and then back up at the mother of his child.

"Niles, come here," she said softly as she held Melanie with one arm and patted the bed with the other.

He slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge before he let his fingers lightly brush Melanie's thin hairs before looking up.

"Niles, can you honestly say you only want us to be parents together?"

"Umm… is this a rhetorical question?"

"What?"

"Well, come on now, C.C. I've been wanting more than what you always had for about, oh, 10 years now."

C.C looked at him with sad eyes before looking down at Melanie who had fallen asleep in her arms.

Niles sighed softly before he took Melanie from her arms and placed her in the bassinet before he sat back down on the narrow bed.

"Listen," he began as he took her hand in both of his. "I'm a dreamer. I don't think realistically because nothing that could happen could ever possibly be as good as what I dream about. And what I dream about is you. Me, you and Melanie as a family. Together. If you're sure you want to be more than just parents, I promise I will do everything in my power to never make you regret your decision of being with me or having my child. I love you, C.C Babcock. That hasn't changed in over a decade."

Niles watched the tears well up in C.C's eyes before he leaned in and lightly kissed below each of her eyes until C.C quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, her lips devouring his in a heat of passion. He put his hands on either side of her to keep his body from crushing hers as his lips made their way to her neck and listening to her heavy breathing.

"Whoa, whoa. None of that now," the nurse interrupted with a chuckle. "You need to wait at least four weeks before you can engage in those activities."

Niles quickly pulled away from the blonde with a blush to his cheeks as C.C mimicked the same colored flesh.

The nurse watched their awkward departure and chuckled softly before walking up to the newborn and taking her out of her bassinet.

"It's time to give mom her first breast feeding lesson."

"Oh. Right." C.C reached out for her bundle of joy before Niles got up off the bed and let the nurse help C.C get comfortable with breast feeding their daughter.

Niles sat in the near by chair and watched in discomfort as C.C made uncomfortable faces and tried to find a position that worked for both she and Melanie.

After the lesson, Melanie was taken to he nursery for the night and C.C was half asleep from the ordeal.

Niles stood up and walked over to her before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He watched her eyes flutter open and smile softly before she made a slight 'come here' nod of her head. He came closer and got about half of his body on the bed, not wanting to take so much room that it was uncomfortable for her to sleep. He felt her arm wrap around his stomach and nuzzle her head against his neck before letting out a comfortable sigh and falling asleep as he wrapped his arms back around her.

The next morning, C.C woke up first and smiled at the first thing she saw when she woke up: Niles. He looked so peaceful and if she was being honest, she was sure a soft smile was displayed on his lips. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his to hopefully wake him up. She knew the nurse said no hanky panky for four weeks but there was nothing wrong with a little teasing. She could feel him stir below her and she moved her hand down his arm and back up before she felt his hands hold her face.

She smiled through the kiss and then giggled when she felt his teeth lightly nibble her bottom lip.

"Niles..." she squealed.

"Shhh," he chuckled before kissing her neck. We can't get kicked out of a hospital for getting frisky.

"We're going home today anyway. I'll take the chance," she smirked before kissing his neck in return.

"You little minx," he smirked before pressing his lips to hers.

Finally, it was time to head home and if C.C was being honest with herself, she was nervous. She was nervous about having no help from the nurses, she was nervous about her life with Niles. Would it last? Would he regret his decision and only stay with her out of pity? She was packing her things away when the nurse came in with a wheelchair for her.

"Hospital rules," she smiled before she took C.C's bag and helped her into the chair before Niles handed her Melanie wrap up in her blanket.

He winked before kissing her cheek and walking beside her as the nurse wheeled her and the baby out of the hospital.

Once out the doors, Niles took Melanie and got her situated into the car seat that he had bought them and then helped C.C into the front seat before he thanked the nurse and got into the drivers side.

"Ready to go home?" He briefly placed his hand on C.C's knee before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Don't expect us to get home very quickly." Niles stated as he looked at Melanie through the rear view mirror

"Why? Is there traffic?"

"No. It's just with my baby now in the car I don't see my going anymore than ten miles an hour."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!**

Arriving at the penthouse, Niles could see the nerves C.C was displaying. Her knee was shaking, her fingers were tapping against the dashboard and she kept pulling down the sun visor to check on Melanie in the back seat, even if she was facing the back of the chair.

Niles placed his hand on her thigh and patted it a couple times to comfort her. She quickly turned her head and smiled nervously at him before placing her hand back on his briefly until they both had to step out of the car.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so nervous. Sure she was nervous for the birth but that was pain and she had been through enough pain in her life to know she could tackle it. This on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Here she was, with Niles the butler and a baby that was half his. It wasn't the fact that she had a child with him that scared her. It was that he would have to see how horrible she'd be at raising this child. She wasn't sure if she could love her the way she was supposed to be loved, but she was going to try. She wasn't sure if Melanie would grow up with two parents still together, but she was going to try. And she wasn't entirely sure if she and Niles would never regret their decision to be more than parents but-"

"We're going to try, right?"

"What?" She quickly whipped her head around to look at him as he held Melanie in his arms.

"Changing her diaper. I said I think she left a little present for us so we're going to have a job cut out for us."

"Oh." She laughed nervously as she nodded. "Right. I'll uh, get the diaper bag."

He watched in concern, as she grabbed the diaper bag, before following her up the stairs and into the apartment.

They made their way to the elevator and once inside and her floor was chosen, C.C felt moist, warm lips press against her cheek gently. She sighed in content before turning her head toward him and caressing his cheek with her free hand.

Once they reached her floor, they stepped out and C.C felt like she was walking to her death.

"Can I have the key?" He asked and she slowly went into the diaper bag and pulled out of her key to hand to him. Before he got to turn the key into the keyhole, she freaked.

"Niles, wait!"

He nearly jumped and held Melanie tighter against him. "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm- I'm not ready," she admitted her hands going up in defeat. "I'm scared."

"Of what? Of…" he looked down at Melanie in his arms. "Her? Or-" he felt his heart start to rip at the seams. "Us?"

"Everything. I've never done any of this before Niles. I've never raised a child, I've never been in a serious relationship before. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything." It killed her to admit that for she wanted to be great at everything but there were certain things which even CC couldn't be a natural.

He smiled softly, a sigh escaping his lungs before he leaned in and kissed her lips chastely.

"I promise you everything will be all right. I've raised three children if you haven't remembered."

"I'm aware of that, but Niles you have to understand, what happens when you're working and I'm alone with her. What do I do?"

"You'll know what to do. You have motherly instincts."

"How do you know that?"

He sighed softly. "I don't. But what I do know is that this little one's cries will get louder if we don't change her diaper.

She breathed deeply as she watched him turn the key and walk inside before making his way to her nursery and setting her on the changing table. C.C followed and took out a fresh diaper and the wipes before she watched Niles take off her outfit.

"Oh my God what is that!"

"What! What?"

"That thing on her belly button!"

Niles looked and immediately started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!"

"C.C, that's her umbilical cord stump."

"Her _what_? I thought they cut that thing off!"

"They cut the cord, but there's still a stump that falls off in a couple weeks or so."

C.C started to catch her breathe as she was so thankful to have Niles there to teach her everything. But she wasn't so keen on him laughing at him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm where she slapped him as he glared at her. "What'd you do that for?"

"You laughed at me. You know I'm sensitive to these topics."

"I'm sorry." He gave a little pout that secretly C.C couldn't resist.

"I forgive you. This time," she warned before she watched him wrap up the dirty diaper and she handed him a wipe, carefully noting how he held her legs up by her ankles and wiped her bottom. "Doesn't that hurt her?" she winced.

"Not at all. They're not _as _fragile as you think. She was cramped up in that small stomach of yours for nine months after all," he reminded her with a smile.

She loved when he referred to her body as 'small' or 'tiny'. It was definitely a step up from his 'cow' remarks he had for her over the last decade.

She watched him put a new diaper on her before he placed her outfit back on and picked her up.

"There we are. All clean and fresh," he smiled before handing her to C.C.

C.C took her into her arms and traced her face with her eyes. "She's so beautiful." she whispered to no one in particular.

"She certainly is," he smiled as he watched his future wife. At least he hoped she'd be one day. He just needed to figure out the perfect time to make it happen.

"I think I should put her down for a nap."

He nodded before he made his way to her kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have some chocolate milk."

He nodded and she watched him disappear from the room before she placed her into the crib on her, quickly remembering which side she should be sleeping on. She had read so many books and once Melanie came it seemed like she lost all of that knowledge.

She lightly grazed her finger over the back of her daughter's hand and before she could pull back, Melanie had gripped her finger with hers.

It took another ten minutes for C.C to leave the room after that.

Worried about C.C and how long she was in there, he started to walk toward the nursery just as she was coming out. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he smiled before handing her the glass.

"Thank you," she smiled before sipping it.

"Are you all right?"

She could evidently see the worry in his eyes and it was adorable.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I freaked out before. I'm just- I want to be great at this, is all." She sipped her flavored milk once again.

"And you will be. You already are. You love her and that's what truly matters here."

She nodded softly before breathing out through her nose. "Is it? I mean what happens when I have to change her and you're not here and she's screaming and flailing her legs and I just can't get the diaper on?" She sipped her chocolate milk again before placing it on the coffee table. "Or if I have to breastfeed her and she just won't latch on? Or she's learning to crawl and I leave her alone for literally two seconds to stir something on the stove and she hits her head against the coffee table? Or what if-"

Her voice ceased to exist as she felt his lips press against hers, taking all of her worry away. It was amazing how a kiss from this man could do that. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her close by her waist.

She moaned softly into the kiss as his fingers grazed her bare arm, taking in the soft silk of her creamy, pale skin.

When the need for air was too great, they slowly pulled apart, their lips only centimeters away, still able to feel the others breath.

"I love you," he whispered in a breathy tone.

She stared into his blue orbs for a few seconds as a small smile played across her lips. "I love _you._"

He smiled brightly before he picked her up into his arms, a small squeal elating from her, as he carried her into the bedroom for a quick cat nap.

As he laid her in the bed, he slipped off his shoes and watched her kick off hers, before she turned to her side as he slipped his jeans off and slid into bed next to her. Pulling her close to his body in a spooning position, he nuzzled her neck with his lips before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
